From Neverland
by shaded22
Summary: Neverland and it's memories catch up with Hook when someone from long ago reappears. Killian Jones/OC. Rated T: for swearing, violence, sexual references, and alcohol consumption. (Rating goes up to M in parts of later chapters.)
1. Chapter 1: An Exchange

**Chapter One: (**_**Neverland**_**) An Exchange**

"I'll kill you!" His voice sounded strangled as he suppressed a cry of pain.

One of those fish-women must have had a knife, as if slowly drowning him wouldn't be enough. The scaly man giggled, crazy was practically dripping off this guy. I noticed a silver gleam in the sand, no more than a foot from the rim of the lagoon.

"Kill me? You couldn't even do it when you were alive how, do you suppose, you'll accomplish this task when you're dead?" He trilled malevolently.

The creature-man turned away and began to stroll towards the forest's edge. It was now or never. _Happy thoughts, lagoon's edge_. I reappeared on the shore of the Mermaid's Lagoon, water licking the toes of my soft leather boots. I kicked off the shoes as I ran in creating a swift dive into the deeper waters. My head rose just farther enough above the dark waters for me to breathe through my nose. I waded quietly to the right of the struggling pirate. One of the mermaids hissed at me as her cold, spindly fingers stroked the Captain's neck. I yanked the small curved blade out of its sheath on my hip and pointed it at her in warning. She hissed again but cringed back in fear before she bolted back underneath the surface of the water. _Cad._ I glanced around, at least twenty heads had risen above the water but only five were doing the attacking, make that four now. The rest were too cowardly to fight and would simply hang back and watch. I directed my attention to the other mermaids hanging onto the Captain. One made a move to grab his feet and keep him from treading water. I let out my own threatening hiss at her as I brought the small sword closer to her chest. She shrieked and ducked away leaving me with only three more. Hook noticed me now.

"Pan, go." He uttered in command.

I shook my head and swam closer. Two had their nails buried in Hook's shoulders and were trying to push him down under, while the third was whispering sensual but heinous things in his ear as one hand pulled at the back of his hair as the other, clutching a dagger made of sea glass, wrapped around his waist created a gash in his abdomen with tiny sea glass dagger. He caught a stifled groan of pain in his throat and jerked his head back, trying to keep it above the charcoal water's edge.

"I can see you like the dominant position, love, and I'll be happy to oblige on the sand." He slipped in smoothly, always the arrogant pirate.

The half-woman must have dragged the dagger through his flesh again because he clenched his jaw and shook his jaw a small grunt escaping through grinding teeth. "Bloody-fucking sea wench."

The three fish-women noticed me and simultaneously hissed. These three were not going to be as easy as the last two. I lunged forward to one of the two that had been pushing him down and stabbed her in the side. Her ear shattering screech echoed and I twisted the blade before removing it. She released her hold on Hook but he was growing tired and it didn't appear to make much more of a difference. I noticed his hands were bound behind him, with what I couldn't distinguish yet. I turned to the other half-fish on his shoulder. Obviously, she seemed less intimidated by me as she dug out one of her hands from the Captain's shoulder and swiped at me. I ducked to the side and her nails only met air. A frustrated snarl ripped from her throat and I took her moment of annoyance as an opportunity, sticking my sword in her shoulder and tearing halfway down. She let go of him and reached at her back, continuous shriek after shriek clawing its way out of her gullet as a ribbon of blood flowed down. She fell back under the waters and writhed away. Only one left. Her grey lips curled back revealing her pointed teeth.

She ran her tongue along their jagged edges. "Peter, come to save his pretty face? Are you the girl that wants to lie in his bed and twist under his grasp?"

"Eat your tongue, water harlot." Hook's admonishing whisper barely heard, he was losing strength and quickly.

She squealed and clasped her boney fingers around his throat and began to strangle him. He let out choked gasps. I looked for an opening as she used Hook as a human shield. Her hands were the only things not protected by his body. I couldn't stab the one around his neck. Glancing down I watched the part of her arm above water move slightly to cleave a new wound in his stomach. I estimated where her hand rested based off the opposite limb still above water. I lunged and my blade ran through her taut flesh and bone. Her head-splitting cry rang out as she wrenched her hand away, my blade still stuck through it. She darted underwater releasing Hook and sprung up behind me. Her wound free arm enclosed around my chest and shoulders, pinning me against her cold, slimy torso as her torn hand with my knife still stuck in it came to below my ear.

"What do you say we split you from the side." She trilled in sick excitement.

Hook began to drown, trying desperately to keep his nose above the lagoon's surface, but after his extended moments of fighting up against the hands that had been trying to drag him down he was exhausted and began to sputter. I narrowed my brows in focus my hands clawing at the mermaid behind me. She pressed her hand with the buried weapon into the side of my neck just below my ear and ran it down, effectively pushing the blade into my flesh and gouging a long slit down to where the back of my neck met my shoulders. I emitted a scream and bore my nails into her tail. Her pain-stricken shriek overlapped my yell and she removed the blade from my skin. I managed to twist around and grab her knife-implanted hand. I slid it across her windpipe. Her eyes glazed over and she sunk into the depths of the water. I turned back to Hook seeing his head slip under the black liquid. I delved under and seized his upper arms pulling him back up to the air. He coughed up water as I tried to untie the vines that had been made into a knot meant to swell in water and make it impossible to untangle. I searched around frantically and found the sea glass dagger from the mermaid floating nearby. I clutched it and sawed off the vines. Slinging his right arm over my shoulders I held his torso against my side to keep the grown man's head above water as best as a young girl could. I made our way to the shore and dragged him up out of the water onto dry sand. A movement in my peripheral caught my attention and I noted that the scaly man was still nearby, no more than a couple of yards away, I still had time to revive Hook. I leaned over him. He was drawing in ragged gasps. My nimble fingers unclasped his vest and pushed up his shirt so I could examine the damage. His abdomen held three large gashes across it as well as a few smaller cuts from when he still had enough strength to try and avoid the dagger. Blood slowly seeped out. I wasn't sure how much he had already lost the waters were too murky to tell. I pressed my small, thin hands onto them in attempt to slow the bleeding. His breath hitched at the contact in torment. His eyes were squeezed shut and he looked like he might lose consciousness.

"Killian." I used his real name to get his attention, keeping my voice calm so that he would focus.

His eyes opened, cerulean irises staring into my green ones in fear and desperation.

"I can heal it but you need to help me."

He swallowed and winced, trying to say something but opting for a nod instead. I looked down as I let the golden light of my magic shine from my palms still holding pressure to his wounds. I couldn't spread it any farther unless he assisted me.

"Killian," I looked back up at him. "- you need to think happy thoughts."

"I… have… none." He forced out.

"Yes you do, you old cod, remember the good memories! Think of when the sun shines here in the spring, when it becomes so bright and the water is so crystal-blue that it reflects itself. Think of panther orchids and how their black petals curl back and reveal the sunset colors."

My magic was beginning to spread farther the reptilian man was getting closer. I furrowed my brows in concentration.

"Think of… think of her, Killian, before the sad thoughts, before the tragedy, remember how her hair blew in the wind, how she smiled when she looked at you, and how her eyes sparkled. Remember all the great adventures you had together!"

My magic now filled each incision, it needed the last push and Killian was losing focus.

"Killian!" I urged. "Remember her laughter, especially when you caused it. Think of how she felt in your arms. Think of how it felt when you kissed her!"

His eyes were drooping but a calm smile was on his face as each wound healed and finally closed. His head fell back and his eyelids snapped shut. I released the pressure on his torso and pulled his shirt back down. I saw the man-reptile approach and sprang up quickly to block him from getting closer to Hook.

"You've got quite a gift, dearie."

I didn't respond, instead standing to full attention and holding my head high, ignoring the deep pain in my neck.

"Where are my manners, allow me to introduce myself." His foot kicked forward as his arms spread wide, he leaned into and elaborate bow. "Rumplestilskin." He trilled.

I could play this game. My right foot tucked behind the heel of my left in a point as I outstretched my left arm, my right arm bending at the elbow, I twirled my hand as I bowed at my waist. My head never tucked down, my eyes never left the reptile's face.

"Peter Pan." I stated clearly.

A short giggle slipped from him. "I've heard of you."

"Funny, I've never heard of you."

"Perhaps you may know me as the 'Dark One'."

Realization struck me, this was the one Hook wanted revenge on. "Oh, the _crocodile_." I cooed.

He snickered. "Is that what he refers to me as, how original."

"What do you want?" My question sounded more like a threat.

The crocodile giggled again. I sensed his thoughts were more maniacal and twisted than happy.

"Well, dearie, I came to find your Captain."

"He is _not_ my Captain."

"Very well then, Hook. I heard he still had that oh, so, charming face of his and was putting it to use in order to find a means of ending me. And I couldn't that, so I planned on marring what was getting him along, seeing as how he still wasn't suffering enough. However, the mermaids got involved and wished to kill him and why waste the energy to get him out of the predicament? Granted, he wouldn't suffer as long but pain is pain and they were all too happy to help." His false cheery façade dropped completely then and a menacing darkness filled his expression. "That is, 'til you came along and spoiled it."

"Oops, my parents never taught me not to intervene in murder." His face only became fiercer at my insolent remark.

"I came here for his pretty face but I think what'll make this all sweeter would be for me to take yours instead."

I didn't have my knife, my magic was drained from healing, I couldn't do anything to stop the crocodile from encasing my neck in his claws. I yelped as one of his long, pointed nails dug into my gash. Hook stirred behind me but he didn't come into full consciousness yet. The Dark One's magic hit and surged over me. The heaviness of it weighed me down, suffocating me more than his hand was. He brought his face close to mine.

"The one who never wants to grow up, I have the perfect agony for you."

I felt the air whirl around us and the sand pull down.

"No!" I heard Hook's voice above the roar of the wind as I scratched at the hand squeezing my air way.

The crocodile's other hand flicked up at the wrist and I winced at the thud of Hook's head hitting a boulder. A portal formed around us, varying shades of violet and roaring wind.

"Afraid your magic won't work to cross realms anymore, I've put a lock on, and those paths have been cut from you and hidden away. Have an adventure in leaving adolescence, dearie." He sneered before letting me go. The portal tugged him in one direction while I was sucked into another. I blacked out.

**Author's Note: I'd like to explain that yes, I know Neal/Baelfire is probably Peter Pan or something to that extent. This idea popped into my head and I thought it would be a fun twist to try out. This story will most likely be a little AU. (god, I hope I used that abbreviation correctly.) Enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2: By Chance

**Chapter Two:**_** (Brooklyn and Storybrooke)**_** By Chance**

I spun the globe around again and shut my eyes. _One, two, three!_ I jabbed my finger onto the surface, stopping it from spinning farther and opened my eyes. A frustrated sigh escaped me. My finger was directly on top of Maine, yet again. I was sick of living here in Brooklyn, the streets were crowded and dirty, a thick layer of smog covered everything, the sun rarely ever showed ten out of twelve months and I hadn't had a decent adventure in ages. Being the spontaneous person that I am I had told myself to just randomly pick somewhere and move there, hence the globe and finger pointing. This was the third time I had spun it and the third time my finger landed on Maine. _I don't want to go to freaking Maine I highly doubt the sun shines anymore there. Then again, it's probably less crowded and cleaner… oh hell why not?_ I opened up the large atlas I had "borrowed" from the local library until further notice and flipped through the heavy pages before reaching a map of towns in Maine. I sucked in a breath and squeezed my eyes closed again before twirling my pointer finger around and stabbing the page after counting to three. My eyes popped open and landed on where my finger had chosen. _Storybrooke… cute._ I stared at it for a second before closing it. This is the part where most adults came to their "senses" and said "no, we have to be realistic here, going to an unfamiliar place randomly is just not reasonable." But then again, I had been a child for well over a couple hundred years, I wasn't really sure, and even though I was now "grown-up" and stuck resembling eighteen for forever, old habits die hard and I was still full-heartedly supportive of acting like a kid and taking well-earned adventures. I threw my closet door open and drug out the oversized suitcase and duffel bag. _This should be an awfully big adventure._

**_..._**

My thoughts on it being a big adventure were confirmed when I was talking to this girl, Ruby, at her Granny's diner. We were becoming fast friends and I was so grateful because everyone else in the town appeared to be tiptoeing around me as if I were a time bomb. Even the children I taught dance to seemed a bit nervous at first. My persona however, quickly changed that, my name wasn't Peter Pan for nothing. Of course, the townsfolk only knew me by my birth name, Petra Panore, I had almost forgotten it. I could guess why people didn't trust me, against my better judgment I usually chose the more adventurous route of things and others claimed that habit to be "reckless". There was also the fact that I claimed to be twenty-six years of age when in fact my time in Neverland caused me to become something of immortal and stop aging entirely at eighteen. The truth is that I am over five hundred years old, but in Neverland I was terribly young, like I wanted to be. Ruby had been telling me about this guy, Dr. Whale, and how she really liked him because he was so accepting of her. From there she went on into hatching a plan to "catch me a man". I wasn't interested in obsessing over that kind of stuff, I never really had been, but I let her continue on anyway seeing that she clearly enjoyed doing it. I had just slid off the cushioned bar stool to follow her around the counter to her room in the adjacent Bed and Breakfast so that she could "put together" an outfit for drinks next week. I still held the half full mug of herbal tea when I glanced out the windows. The shattering sound of a ceramic mug hitting the tile reverberated throughout the small diner. Ruby immediately rushed over to me with her Granny close behind. The dark hair, the ardent stride, the merest glimpse of curved metal floored me. Turning the corner the black leather-clad figure disappeared.

"Petra, what's wrong?" Ruby placed a concerned hand on my shoulder and fixed a worried expression on her countenance.

"N-nothing, I thought I saw a spider." My ruffian upbringing aided me in the smooth lie.

I looked down at the mess at my feet. "Oh, I'm so sorry Ruby. My hand slipped, I'll clean it up, do you have a rag?"

Ruby raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry about it, dear." Granny shooed me away.

"Hey, what time is it?" I glanced at the clock, _half an hour until class._ "I got to go we can do girly things later." I grinned at Ruby.

She faked a pout. "They're not _that_ girly. Besides, which one of us is the ballet dancer?"

I let my laugh ring out. "Hey, I do other dance forms!"

"Mhm right, just go back to your toe pointing sessions." She gave me a warm smile and pulled me into a hug. "And you can tell me about whatever man you saw later; bet he's a looker due to your reaction."

Her smile had become smug when she pulled away. "How did you- I'm going." I shook my head at her, my overgrown bangs falling into my eyes as I grabbed my amber-colored satchel from the countertop.

I inhaled the clear, cool air, grateful it wasn't terribly cold today. I didn't mind winter, so long as it snowed. My lips quirked upward into a wicked smirk, _If Hook is here then I best be recruiting some lost boys, can't have my fun alone, now can I?_ There had been one kid in particular that Ruby had introduced me to, for some odd reason I felt as if he knew who I was, at least he treated me that way. Henry was his name and he was the Sheriff's son. What drew me to him was the abundance of happy thoughts I could feel in him. _If I could still get there I would so take him to Neverland, he'd fit in perfectly._


	3. Chapter 3: Lost and Found

**Chapter Three:**_** (Storybrooke) **_**Lost and Found**

Emma rushed in through the Diner's entrance, not caring about making a bit of a scene. "Henry!"

Not yet seven a.m. and she already had to deal with Hook and Henry's supposed antics.

The boy in question glanced up startled. "Mom, I just… I wanted to be…and it proved I was right." He protested as she marched over to the counter.

A young woman sat next to him on one of the cushioned bar stools. Emma recognized her as the new dance instructor that lived above the ballet studio "Raising the Barre". Regina sat on the other side and looked up at Emma.

"Oh just you wait to hear what I've learned." Her voice filled with amusement as her mouth quirked upward.

"Henry, do you want to explain to me why I wasn't at work for five minutes before _the pirate_ came in bothering me about his hook missing and how you were the one to take it?" Emma, obviously aggravated, said this with clenched teeth.

The woman in between the two looked up at Emma, directing her with sharply vibrant, grass-green eyes. She flipped her slightly wild bangs to the right, they were parted sideways and just brushed her lashes. Her hair color was a dark brown with sun-kissed highlights that could never be achieved with dye. Mischief as well as an acute awareness shone through her eyes. What with her straight hair neatly tousled and the I-know-something-you-don't smirk that seemed to be her natural expression her overall appearance radiated playfulness.

"Hey, I'm new here, sorry. Henry just gave me a quick run-down on the happenings in this town. I was kind of looking for an escape by moving here but, what can ya do? Guess this all just proves how I'm drawn to magic. It's not really his fault." Her voice flowed easily and Emma noted how this girl could probably talk her way out of anything.

However, the more pressing issue that arose was that Henry had just told an outsider about the town's inhabitants and happenings.

"Henry! You told her? How could you? You know what kind of danger that could put us in!" Emma scolded him not quite sure how they were going to get out of this one.

The girl laughed a delighted, bell-ringing sound. "No need to worry, Sheriff, I am one of you. Well, sorta." She shrugged lightly.

Emma looked incredulous.

"She's right mom, I thought it was her! I just knew it! And I just wanted to prove what a great lost-boy I could be, so I borrowed the hook. I was going to give it back, swear."

"Henry how did you even get the hook in the first place?"

"Well, Baelfire kind of taught me how to pick a lock…"

Emma groaned and held her head in her hands.

Snow walked in at that moment followed closely behind by Baelfire or Neal. Emma shot him a death look.

"You taught our son how to pick locks?" She asked through clenched teeth.

Neal looked sheepish. "Well he asked…"

"If he asks for drugs you don't give them to him!"

Neal looked at his feet and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand before looking back at Emma with pleading eyes.

"Whatever, what happened to Hook and David?"

"David's Prince Charming and that's Snow White and Emma's their daughter." Henry explained to the girl.

"Your father's talking to him about his inappropriate behavior towards you." Snow explained.

"Towards her or the female population, because that was sorta how he always was." The young woman asked.

Emma smirked slightly, _too true_. "So you know him?"

The woman snickered.

Neal snorted. "Yeah talking and giving him a bruise or two."

The bell-tingling laugh slipped out of the girl's mouth yet again. She threw her head back as she did so, the mid-back length, chocolate brown locks falling back over her shoulder. She grinned at Henry showing almost perfectly straight teeth except for one crooked, left canine as she messed up his hair. Henry grinned back, _oh no, he's known this woman for a few minutes and he's already developing a crush_, Emma thought.

"I've gotta meet this David-guy he sounds like someone I'd gladly salute to."

"Who is she?" Snow asked cautiously.

Emma shrugged and looked back at where the girl had been and almost jumped when she realized she had moved. Henry hadn't even seemed to notice until he caught his mom's expression. Regina's smirk widened as she directed her attention to a booth near the corner of the diner. Upon the table sat the girl, black leggings stretched over her legs that were crossed twice in that way only super skinny legged girls could, she swung her worn, brown, ankle-high, combat boots back and forth as she leaned back, her dark brown leather jacket clad arms stretched behind her. Emma's attention was drawn to the curved silver metal object tucked between her thin, long fingers and the table's surface. She wiggled her brows at Henry. A movement no one would have seen had her hair covering her forehead not shifted with them. Henry snickered.

"Okay what are you doing? And how did you get over there?" Emma asked suspiciously.

"Oh, I have magic." She said shrugging a shoulder like it was nothing.

"Really, because I don't see Regina teleporting places."

"That's because I have a keener focus and a lighter magic. Regina's magic is heavy, weighs her down." She explained.

Regina shot her a quick glare before her expression turned back into a small smirk. "Keener focus, you act like you're on a mixture of crack and an A.D.H.D disorder."

Those same chiming peals of laughter came from her. "Okay, true. She's the Evil Queen? I like her."

"What are you doin- " Emma was cut off by David shoving Hook through the door.

The girl pressed a slender finger to her thin, pink lips and almost disappeared, becoming more of a shadow figure as she sprang up into a standing position on the table-top. Her hands rested on her hips. Henry's smile spread further in admiration before he looked back at Emma. The table's position was angled off to the side of the door so that those who entered wouldn't see it unless they turned in that direction. Hook growled at David before directing his attention towards Henry. He didn't mind the lad so much, and he gave him props for taking his hook only one other kid had been able to do that before, but it annoyed him nonetheless.

"My hook, if you will." He forced a polite tone into his deep, enticing voice.

"I don't have it." Henry grinned.

Hook shot Emma a warning glare. The girl switched out of her shadow form, a mischievous smile playing on her lips as she gracefully leapt onto a table closer to the group. She held the hook up in her hand. No one but Regina, Henry and Emma noticed her presence as the rest had their backs facing her.

"I don't know what you're playing at, lad but I suggest you give it back." He threatened darkly.

"Well, lookie, lookie, whose got Hookie." She drawled, her voice practically caressing each word as she taunted him.

Emma had to smile at that one. Hook froze before his face fixed itself in what looked like relief. He turned just his head at first, a sensual smirk appearing on his lips.

"Peter." He said the name rolling off his tongue.

He eyed his hook before shifting his focus back to her. Everyone but Henry and Regina gawked.

"Oh Hook, you remember me?" Her tone was both fond and mocking.

His smirk grew. "It's kind of hard to forget a pain in the ass."

"You sure it wasn't because of my charming smile?" Her own smirk lifted a little to reveal some teeth, the crooked one among them as she demonstrated.

Hook chuckled darkly. "Aye, that too, lass. Now, I've seemed to misplace my hook, do you think you might be able to find and return it to its proper place?"

She bit her bottom lip in hopes of suppressing her grin, it didn't work. "Henry, you're my new favorite." She announced.

Henry's face lit up.

"Ooh, lass, you wound me."

"Sorry, Captain, but this kid knows how to have fun."

Hook reached up and gripped her jacket collar, pulling her face closer down to his. "I can think of quite a few things I'd do with a woman on a table that constitute as 'fun'." He whispered hotly.

Emma only caught bits of the sentence but figured Henry should probably leave from what she heard, she was not ready to have _that_ talk yet. She looked at Regina who nodded in understanding before escorting a protesting Henry out the side door.

"You know what, Captain, I just realized something." Peter whispered tauntingly as she slid her empty hand up onto his shoulder and leaned in a little closer, her face mere inches from his.

"Aye?" He replied his voice seeming to draw her in, _just a little closer Pan, should have known you'd have it_.

_Insolent pirate, I know what you're up to_. "I realized that you're shamelessly flirting with me."

She tilted her head slightly and brought her lips within centimeters of his ear. "And that means…" Her cool breath tickled his cheek.

Then she pulled away abruptly while shoving him backwards. "I must be a woman!"

Hook covered his face with his hand and groaned. "Really, Pan, what gave it away?"

Her fixed smirk tilted farther upward as she crossed her arms. "Your attempt at seducing me into giving you the hook back."

Hook removed his hand and glared at her.

"Not bad, but your technique could use a little polishing." She added nonchalantly, flipping her hair out of her eyes as she spoke.

Emma's mouth dropped open as a surprised laugh escaped. Hook shot her a glare as well. Peter appeared suddenly in front of Emma causing her to stumble back a little.

"Sorry, I never introduced myself." She apologized.

She held her hand out and Emma shook it. "Petra Panore, most call me Peter or Pan."

"How did I not catch that earlier?"

Petra or Peter apparently, shrugged. "This realm got a lot of my stories confused. You probably were expecting Peter Pan to be a boy."

Emma nodded.

"Well, it was a pleasure to meet you all, now, if you all don't mind terribly I've got a codfish to harass." Her devious smirk spreading as Hook glared daggers at her.

Peter disappeared at that and Emma could only guess that she must have done her teleport-magic-thing. Hook turned his glare on Emma.

"Aren't you the sheriff, love? I believe she stole something."

Emma shook her head, not really wanting to have to follow someone all over town when they could simply apparate. "Fine, Snow, David, you've got the perimeter. Neal, could you check all the food places, bars, grocery store, etcetera? I'm going to find Ruby, she might have some ideas. Is she at the studio this early in the mornings, it is a Saturday. Hook… do whatever you want… as long as it's not illegal."

"So long as she gives my hook back it won't have to be." He grumbled before leaving.


	4. Chapter 4: Hidden

**Chapter Four: (**_**Storybrooke**_**) Hidden**

Emma wandered into the Bed & Breakfast. Granny was writing something at the little hotel's front desk.

"Hello dear, what can I do for you?" She smiled sweetly.

"Do you know where Ruby is?"

"Up here! I'll be down in a second!" Ruby's voice called from up the stairs.

She practically skipped downstairs.

"Hello Emma, what's up?" She led her into the kitchen area and started making her some cocoa.

Emma gave her a small smile. "I just found out who Petra is."

"Hmm, who?"

"Peter Pan."

Ruby stopped and turned to face Emma before emitting a small laugh. "You're kidding, has she met up with Hook, yet?"

"She just did actually, and clearly she isn't leaving her childhood antics behind."

"Oh no, what'd she do?"

"Had Henry help steal his hook. She can teleport, did you know that?"

"No but that explains a lot. I suppose she hasn't returned it?"

"Not yet and since it kind of counts as stealing, I have to find her and get her to give it back." Emma sighed.

"Emma, she's Peter Pan, she's notorious for giving him a hard time, I don't think you should waste your energy on retrieving his hook when she's just going to do it again."

"You know I thought they were enemies but they seemed… almost fond of each other."

Ruby stopped what she was doing as a sly smile crept over her face.

"Hmmm now _that _explains something. Well think about it, if you were a young girl surrounded by smelly, younger boys and you happen upon a very attractive pirate captain, would you leave him alone or flirt with him the only way you knew how?"

"You think all the stories about Peter Pan fighting with Hook are really just Petra and him flirting with each other?"

"I'm sure at one time or another they actually did get on each other's nerves, but I'd say it was all more of a game than a rivalry."

"But she's a grown woman now, Ruby."

"And I'm sure Hook has noticed. This doesn't mean the game is over, the rules just change and Peter Pan, if I recall, never wanted to grow up in the first place."

"She's going to have to accept that she is sooner or later because Hook's done with the simple harassing each other deal, he hadn't seen her for more than a minute and he was already trying to charm her and sending innuendos her way. I guarantee he hadn't done that before."

"I knew it. Like I said, the rules of the game changed. I hope she's smart enough to realize that there is in fact some very fun grown up activities she could indulge in with him."

Emma laughed and took a sip of the cocoa Ruby set before her. "You think she'll break out of her adolescent habits through sex?"

"For Captain Hook? I would." Ruby grinned wolfishly.

Emma snorted. "So do you have any idea where she is?"

**...**

I closed my eyes, letting the calming music wash over me as I stretched. _I cannot believe he's here. More importantly, I can't believe the first thing he did was to try and charm me. That bastard, what, does he think I don't know what he's doing, how he works? I'm not some stupid tavern wench that falls for him with just a smile and a flicker of his he blue eyes. Why are those eyes so blue and beautiful? And when did he get hot? Was he always that attractive? Did my twelve year-old self just not realize it? Focus, Petra, he's still Hook and he's still a womanizer and you are still Peter Pan and you are still going to carry on the way you used to._ My eyes were still shut as I dropped slowly into the splits and leaned my torso all the way back so that my head touched the back of my leg. I heard a metal click and shot up out of that position, eyes open again.

"Oh don't stop on a count of me, love. I wonder what other positions you're flexible enough to get into." Hook stood there leaning against the wall my bag rested next to his hook was once again attached as well as his usual arrogant smirk.

I placed my hands on my hips. Probably should have hid the hook at least in my bag.

"You know, I wasn't aware Maine's waters held codfish."

His smirk didn't go away. "You know, I will get you to say my name eventually." He pushed off the wall and strode up to me, his face hovering just above mine. "Actually, I wouldn't mind hearing you scream it."

My face heated up and I scoffed as I pushed him away turning back to the mirrored wall and barre. "Keep dreaming."

"Just finding some _happy thoughts_, love." I caught him winking at me in the mirror.

_Fine, if this is how you want to play our game now, I'll comply_. I lifted the leg closest to the mirror onto the barre, my other leg bending at the knee as I leaned in at the waist and laid my head on my shin, facing Hook. I sensed his thoughts. They were sexual, extremely sexual. I tried to hide my satisfied smirk as I removed my one leg from the barre and replaced it with the other.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you it's rude to stare?" I goaded him.

His cheeky grin returned but he didn't answer just continued to run his gaze over me. I rolled my eyes and came out of my stretch before walking to where there was a break between the two barres. Facing my reflection I leaned backwards until my palms reached the floor. I kicked my legs up and propped them against the mirror before straightening them out completely into a full headstand. I had to concentrate extra hard to not fall with him looking at me like that.

"That's not nearly as cute as it used to be." He teased.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Sorry to disappoint." I retorted.

He chuckled. "I didn't say it disappointed me."

I wanted to roll my eyes again but would probably give myself a headache. Slowly, I lowered my legs again until my feet touched the floor like my palms were and stood up again.

"Don't you have something better to do? I'm working here."

"This is your occupation?"

"Yes, actually, I'm dance instructor and currently I'm warming up so I can do that. Are you just going to stand there all day or could you go find something productive to do?" _Wow, you sound like a grown-up_.

He waltzed up to me again, invading my personal space as usual. "If you want help warming up, love, I could find something very productive to do."

I scrunched up my nose and sauntered around him to my water. Leaning over to pick it up I realized I was bending at the waist out of habit and doing that was probably not helping the situation any. I straightened back up as I took a sip. His presence was directly behind me. I screwed the cap back on my water. His hooked arm slid around my waist and pulled me back against him gently as his other began to move the hair covering the right side of my neck. I dropped my water and wriggled out of his grasp, turning to face him. His expression was concerned. _Shit, he saw it, didn't he_?

"Peter, what is that?"

"What's what?"

"Don't play stupid with me, Pan, what is that?" He backed me against the wall.

I was about to teleport. _Happy thoughts_- he seized my arm in his grasp and kept me in place as if he could tell what I had been about to do.

"It's fine."

"No, it's not." He reached his hook up to my neck and slid my hair back, uncovering the scar from the lagoon.

I looked away at the floor.

"Is that from when you saved me?" His voice was an enchanting whisper.

I didn't respond, much less look at him. He released his grip on my arm and cupped my jaw, turning my head so that I was forced to drown in his melancholy eyes.

"Answer me."

I swallowed. "So what?"

"Why didn't you heal it?"

I tried to look anywhere but his face but his hand held my head in place. "I couldn't… I didn't have enough magic left."

"Why the hell did you heal me then?" His tone was becoming angry.

"I'm sorry, did you want to die? You've got plenty of scars already I can handle a few of my own, Captain."

"You shouldn't have risked your life." He threatened through gritted teeth.

"It's my life, I can do whatever I want with it, including saving your sorry ass!"

"Miss Petra?" A quavering, small voice came from the doorway to the hall.

I glanced over and caught sight of one of my younger students, Amy, fearfully cowering against the doorframe. I glared at Hook as I pushed him away and stepped over to where she stood. I crouched down next to her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Amy, are you alright?"

"You and him sounded angry." She whispered.

"We were just having a disagreement it's okay."

"My mommy and daddy keep having a lot of those." She looked like she might cry so I pulled her into a light hug.

"Grown-ups are weird and usually confused and don't really know how to handle something so they talk to try and figure it out and occasionally they get upset when they still don't understand." I held her in front of me. "Your mother and father love each other very much so they try extra hard."

Amy nodded as a weak smile tugged at her mouth. "Do you two love each other very much?" She asked innocently.

I gaped for a second. _How the hell do you answer that?_ Hook's dark chuckle resonated from behind me. I threw a glare at him and his smug smile widened. I turned back to Amy.

"He's just a… acquaintance, I guess, from a long time ago."

"Is he Captain Hook?" She looked hopeful but wary.

"Aye, lass that I am." His smirk didn't falter.

Her face lit up and she looked back at me. "Are you Wendy?"

Hook stifled a laugh as I made a face. "No, she was my mother briefly. Most call me Peter back where I'm from."

Amy gasped at her tiny hand covered her mouth, her eyes wide. "How? I thought Peter Pan was a boy."

"Yeah, I've been getting that a lot. I think people just assumed I was one because I mostly hung out with boys and my hair was short back then."

She squealed delighted as a few more students came down the hall. "Why are you all grown up though? Why aren't you still in Neverland?"

I saw Hook's expression become somber out of the corner of my eye. "We all have to grow up eventually." I shrugged it off and stood up again.

I turned back to the Captain and pointed towards the door. "I've got class, out, now."

He looked regretful but quickly resumed his cavalier façade and stalked up to me. His head quickly descended and his lips placed a chaste kiss on my cheek. I was shocked.

He pulled back his roguish grin meeting his eyes as my cheeks turned red. "Acquaintance, no longer a foe?" He asked before slipping around me and leaving me in a dance room full of kids making jeering oohs.


	5. Chapter 5: A Thimble

**Chapter Five: (**_**Neverland)**_** A Thimble**

"Children, why don't we play a game?" Mother Wendy suggested brightly.

"Okay, which game?" I asked excitedly.

"How about… house?" She grinned.

I was confused. "House? What's house? Like tree house?"

"Oh, no, Peter. It's where everyone pretends to be a real family and assign roles."

"Rolls? What rolls? Like somersaults?" I tucked and dived completing a full somersault and landing on my knees my arms spread out elaborately.

The lost boys cheered. Wendy shook her head and my smile faded as I pulled back up into my standing position.

"_Roles_ Peter, like positions."

"Oh!" I nodded my head quickly as my smile reappeared. "Well, you're already the mother, Wendy, so you can't be much else."

I faced the lost boys, my stance wide and my fists balanced on my hips. "Boys!"

They scrambled to attention, salutes in place as a messy line formed. I pulled my hands behind my back and walked up and down the crooked row examining each on.

"Hmmm, Slightly can be the dog! And… Toodles shall be the grandfather! The twins will be… Mother Wendy, what are the opposites of ants?"

"Oh, you mean _aunts_, Peter, the twins would be uncles then."

"Yes, Twins, you are uncles! Nibs you are the-"

"Pet rat?" He asked hopefully.

"Nibs! Such disrespect, talking out of turn with your leader!" I faked anger having perfected it and the line from watching Captain Hook direct his crew.

Nibs's shoulders slumped. "Sorry, Peter."

"Not to worry Nibs! You can be brother!" I stopped and looked over the remaining boys. "The rest shall be cuisines!"

"Cousins, Peter." Wendy supplied.

"Yes, cousins!" I faced the Darling children again. "Michael you can play baby."

Michael huffed and plopped down on the thick, green grass with his arms crossed. I circled the remaining Darling boy, John as I rubbed my jaw thoughtfully, imitating what some of the pirates with beards do when thinking.

"What shall John be, Mother Wendy?"

"I could… I could… be your… husband." He nudges the ground with the toe of his boot, looking sheepish.

I ruffled my short cropped hair in confusion. "What does a husband do?"

"Oh, he works a job and earns money and loves the children and takes his wife out to places and is very stern and dresses handsomely-" I held up a hand to silence Wendy's rambling about husbands.

"So if you're my husband, then I am your wife?" I looked at Wendy for reassurance I said that correctly and she nodded encouragingly.

"Y-yes." John answered as a red blush took over his face.

"So how do we husband and wife, Mother Wendy?"

"Well, a husband usually kisses his wife when he sees her."

John's blush deepened. I held out my hand to him.

"Don't you know what a kiss is?" Wendy sounded surprised.

"I shall know when he gives it to me." I responded triumphantly.

John glanced over desperately at Wendy, she looked uneasy before her face lit up and she searched through her apron pocket. A few seconds later she plucked out a silver cap-thing and handed it to John.

"Uh, here." He shoved it towards me.

I took it and held it up to study how the sun glinted off the silver. "A kiss!" I grinned back at John who looked nervous. "Shall I give you one in return?"

He looked startled. "Uh, yeah if you like."

I dug my hand in the new pockets Wendy had made for us and produced a small acorn. I held it out in my hand to John who carefully took it. John looked at it and took a deep breath as he stepped forward.

"Could I-I give you a… _real_ k-kiss?" He asked quietly.

I tried to hand the silver "kiss" back but he shook his head quickly. "Oh, no I meant a… a… thimble!"

I raised an eyebrow. "What's a thimble?"

"Um, it goes… like… this." He tilted his head and quickly pecked my cheek.

Wendy's mouth dropped and I blinked somewhat confused still, _must mean something important in that realm._ I shrugged.

"Shall I now give you a thimble?" I assumed that was the correct response.

He smiled. "Y-yes, if you want to."

I speedily repeated the action my head was whirling from the excitement it brought me. A huge grin lit up my face.

"Okay, Mother Wendy let's all play your silly house game." I proclaimed stuffing the "kiss" into my pocket and forgetting John.

**...**

_**(Storybrooke)**_

My room looked as if a tornado had been through it, not that it was usually tidy but it was significantly worse this morning. _Where the hell is it?_ I was frantically rummaging through my discarded dance clothes for the third time. Searching desperately for my "kiss", the thimble attached to its thin black cord was nowhere to be seen. _I was wearing it all day yesterday didn't I take it off before bed? No, I didn't and now it's gone. Was it on before bed? Maybe… last I saw it was before dance? I took it off and put it in my bag before I warmed up and Hoo- HOOK, that bastard pirate has it!_ I shot up from my pile of laundry and waded through the mess out of my room. My worn brown boots slumped together next to the front door, my leather jacket and scarf hovering on the hanger over them. I grabbed my key off the kitchen counter before yanking on first one boot then the other, haphazardly lacing each up before shrugging on my coat and plucking my scarf up. I'm sure the frustrated slam of my door could be heard from the neighboring shops as I descended down the stairs into the studio. _It's a good thing for me it's Sunday and I have no classes, but it's a dreadful thing for that pirate. _I had no idea where he was staying but I had a feeling Ruby would. Stepping outside a cold blast of air stung my face. _Not a flake in sight_. _Hmm happy thought, diner._

**Author's Note:**** In most cases when it says "Neverland" in parenthesis at the beginning of the chapter instead of "Storybrooke" it will mean that the following is a flashback of sorts. If (I say if) they end up in Neverland again I will make sure that it is thoroughly explained that what is then taking place is not a flashback. I hope I haven't confused anyone.**


	6. Chapter 6: What's What

**Chapter Six: (**_**Storybrooke**_**) What's What**

Ruby had warned me the ship was concealed but I hadn't thought to ask how or where. My usually light steps echoed off the pier with angered determination. I reached the end and found the pirate ship nowhere in sight. _It's not exactly a small boat, how the hell do you hide it completely from view?_ I paused and listened, for what I wasn't entirely sure but when a small creak met my ears I turned to the left. I couldn't see anything but open water and a few fishing boats in the distance. _Magic._ I huffed and closed my eyes trying to picture the deck of the Jolly Roger. Once I could keep that image constant I took in a deep breath. _Happy thoughts, the deck…_ I felt the wooden surface under my feet sway ever so slightly as if it were rocking and my eyes shot open. Coming face to face with the captain of the vessel himself I stumbled back in surprise, almost losing my footing. The arm with the hook appendage wrapped around my waist and pulled me close in attempt to steady me, _or try and start some sexual tryst is more likely._ I frowned at the sea-blue eyes that held a bit of amusement in their depths. Bringing my hands up I placed them on his chest and shoved him back. He chuckled.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of you boarding my ship, lass?"

My frown only deepened. "I believe you have something of mine."

"I, something of yours, well that's certainly an interesting twist."

My arms were crossed but I extended a hand. "Give me my kiss." Then I realized how that sounded.

He raised an eyebrow as a cocky grin filled his face. "A kiss, never knew you to be so straightforward, Pan." He increased his proximity to me in two strides and was so close I was forced to tilt my head upward, almost brushing my nose against his.

My hands rested in fists on either of my hips and I scoffed. "_You_ call it a thimble, but _I_ was first told it was a kiss. Old habits die hard."

Now he looked at me incredulously as he held up my "kiss" by the cord and allowed it to dangle. "Really, and who may I ask, told you such a thing?"

"Mother Wendy and John."

He was clearly entertained by that. "Wendy and John told you _this_ was a kiss?" He looked back at me as my cheeks flushed slightly at the memory.

"Yes, now give it _back_."

"And why, my dear Peter, would they tell you _that_."

"Well when John was my husband he needed to give me a kiss and I thought it was an actual object, so I'm assuming Mother Wendy didn't want to embarrass me."

His expression was perplexed. "Am I to assume you're speaking of a game?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, Hook, I actually married John Darling." My voice was dripping with sarcasm as I made a disgusted face eliciting a genuinely lovely laugh from the captain.

"So if you think _this_ is a _kiss_, then what is a _thimble_ to you?" His sensual smirk winding its way back up his beautiful face,_ no, not beautiful, annoying!_

"Oh, John showed me what that was, it was… weird." _John's was odd but yours was… nice, oh no, don't even go there!_

His smirk faded and he almost looked… _appalled?_ "That _boy_ kissed you?"

I assumed a posture of defiance. "_Yes_, _John_ kissed me."

"How did you respond to _that_?" _Yep, definitely appalled._

Mischief mixed into my green eyes as an idea came to me. I noted the kiss still in his hand, his grip no longer tight. A sweet smile slid up my lips.

"Well, _Captain_," My voice became a smooth caress to his title. "I did this."

In one fluid motion I was on my toes leaving a lingering "thimble" on his scruffy jaw, never was tall enough to reach his cheek when he stood straight, and slipping one hand into his as if to hold it yet really plucking my "kiss" from his fingers, while the other unlatched his hook. _Happy thoughts, the diner… _I left the stunned pirate captain, pretending some of my happy thoughts hadn't involved our current or previous encounter.

**...**

Ruby eyed the silver "kiss" as I slipped it back over my head.

"I assume that's what he took from you?"

"Yep." I held up his hook and turned it so that the light glinted off it.

Ruby grinned wolfishly when she saw the metal appendage. "Again? Awfully busy this week, aren't we?"

I shrugged as my smile widened. "I needed some compensation for my kiss."

She almost dropped the pot of tea she had been pouring into a mug for me.

"Oh, right, sorry, I meant this." I gestured to the thimble around my neck.

She laughed at that. "Oh yeah, I forgot, Peter Pan, calls kisses thimbles and thimbles kisses." She gave me an over exaggerated eye roll.

I snickered.

"So how did you get your "kiss" back _and_ his hook?"

"Simple, I shocked him."

"Really, I'd like to see that. How'd you do it?"

I tried to hide the slight pink tinge appearing on my cheeks as I looked down at the hook again.

"Oh, um, you know, a kiss for a kiss…" I looked up sheepishly from under my thick lashes and messy bangs.

Ruby's mouth dropped into a face splitting grin. "You didn't!"

I looked around at the other patrons hoping none overheard. I fiddled with the hook in my hands.

"It was just on the jaw." I muttered quietly.

Ruby's light cackle reverberated throughout the small diner causing some customers to look up but return to their meals once they assessed the situation. My face had to be flushed. I narrowed my eyes and huffed at her hoping to gain some intimidation. She just continued on, I never really was good at being intimidating.

"He started it." I grumbled defensively.

Abruptly her laugh stopped and she stared at me. "Wait, he kissed you? And you didn't even tell me?!" A couple of heads turned in my direction.

I thought my blush had been bad before but now it most likely covered my face in its entirety and resembled a tomato. "Ruby!" I tried to hush her. "That one was on the cheek." I mumbled.

She giggled behind her hand. "Wait, Grace is in one of your classes, right?"

"Uh, yeah, why?"

Her grin must have been permanently plastered to her face now. "She just told me her dance teacher's boyfriend came in last class and it was 'oh so romantic'. I thought she meant Clara and Damian, but apparently not."

"What?!" I groaned. "Oh no." Promptly dropping my head onto the counter and then covering it with my arms.

Ruby lightly patted my arm. "There, there we all figured you wanted to jump his bones, nothing to be ashamed of. I mean who wouldn't the man is walking sex? That is unless you refer to sex as an inanimate object as well… vibrator perhaps?" Her tone was oozing fake sweetness.

I moved my arms and lifted my head up enough to glare at her through the wisps of my bangs. "Ruby! I do not want to jump his bones!"

"Sure you don't, that's why you continue to steal stuff from each other just so you have an excuse to visit."

"I only take stuff from him because it's _fun_ and he's _annoying_ and because there's often enough no other adventure to partake in."

Ruby snorted. "Jumping him would be an 'adventure', a _very fun_ 'adventure'."

"I am _not_ getting with the_ codfish_."

"Fine, live in denial, but if you're not willing to partake in _his_ 'adventure', then when we go out for drinks next week we are going to find you a different man to have an 'adventure' with, because honey, you need it."

"Your definition of an adventure is appalling in contrast with mine."

"What, haven't you ever had sex?"

"I _have_, that doesn't mean I would classify it as an adventure."

"Oh now we _definitely_ need to find you a man and a good one at that. That is the saddest thing I have ever heard, you haven't ever had good sex?"

"Ruby, can we _not _talk about my sex life in public?"

"Alright, but we're not done with this conversation, come over tonight, it's ladies night."

"I thought drinks next week was ladies night?"

"No silly, when we're out drinking we are _not_ ladies."

I raised a brow, probably obscured by my hair. "Fine, I'll come over, what time?"

"Eight, you should bring the hook."

"Why?"

"Because if he tries to get it back then _I_ can jump his bones since you clearly don't want to."

I glowered at her feeling a small tingling of… _is that jealousy, focus Petra, you don't want him like that._

"Okay, I'll see you then."

Ruby wandered over to a table as she went back to her job. I sipped my tea trying not to think about whether or not Hook would be an adventure.

**...**

I shot up from the green couch in Ruby's living room, breathing raggedly and covered in cool sweat. My head immediately protested the movement and I cradled it in my hands. Regina's apple martinis had tasted wonderful but now they didn't feel so wonderful. I rubbed my temples trying to erase the slight pounding and the erotic dream.

_His rough facial hair had gently scratched my neck as he trailed hot kisses down my throat. My fingers were tugging on his soft, messy hair. One hand slid tauntingly up my thigh while something cool and curved lightly ran down my spine making me shiver… _

I stopped replaying it in mind instantly and glanced at my satchel on the floor, the metal appendage contained inside. _Facial hair? Cool and curved? Fuck. _I rubbed my hands over my face and shook my head in protest. _Hook. I just had a wet dream about Hook. This is not happening. Ruby must be getting to me. I am not interested in him. _I glanced up at the clock on the wall. "3:02 a.m." _Fantastic, I have to try and go back to sleep now._ Digging the heels of my hands into my forehead I realized just how terrible this hangover was going to be. _Water might help._ I sighed and pulled the blankets back before tiptoeing into the kitchen.

**...**

Much to his dismay his eyes shot open. He groaned as he realized it had been a dream and laid an arm over his face. _Gods that woman was great._

_Thin fingers tangled in his hair, a sweet moan escaped her lips. Her skin was soft and tasted tropical almost. Her left leg hooked over his hip as he ran his hand up and down her thigh teasing a small whimper out of her when he didn't immediately go to where she wanted him. Running the curve of his hook over her spine, she let out a stream of mewls. He placed hot kisses down her neck and made sure to pay special attention to behind her ear, scar, pulse point…_

He froze and slowly removed his arm, looking up at the wooden ceiling. _Bloody fuck._ He ran his hand over his face. _Pan. I just had a bloody sex dream about Pan. This is not happening. I am not letting that girl (woman?) get to me. Woman, she's definitely a woman. _He leaned over the edge of his large bed and fished for the pocket watch out of his coat on the floor, then held it in the small ray of moonlight that filtered through the window. "3:02 a.m." _Wonderful, dawn isn't for another three hours. _He dropped the watch back on top of his coat and lay back onto the pillows. _You just want your hook back. You had it in the dream. Actually she seemed to like it. Focus, Jones, she's just another woman in this bloody town, you only flirt with her to get something or to watch her become flustered. Aye, so why are you the one agitated? _He scoffed and turned on his side trying to rid himself of his thoughts.

**Author's Note****: Thank you all for your love and great reviews! To those who give reviews but I can't respond to, Eline and OUATFAN29, I am honored you hold this story in such high regards :-). To all my viewers, I love you!**


	7. Chapter 7: Rescue Me

**Author's Note: **** For those it may concern there is talk of potential rape in this chapter. It's brief and doesn't describe anything or give details but I thought I'd warn you. (And no it is not about Hook being dark or anything because I don't believe he's capable of that.)**

**Chapter Seven: (**_**Storybrooke**_**) Rescue Me **

Between the numerous classes, the cold weather and lack of snow, and the erotic dreams that now met me every night and kept me from my usual amount of sleep I was exhausted. I had never needed coffee before, never even tasted it actually, but now I felt my energy reach an all-time low and I was more than tempted to try it. Yes, it was around seven when I headed out to Granny's desperately needing Ruby to talk my ear off and keep me distracted because for once my thoughts focused but what they focused on was so terribly inappropriate and… odd that I craved anything to draw me from them. Last night's dream had made me go so far as to perch myself on the sill of my open window in nothing but my sleep shorts and oversized t-shirt and, ironically enough, welcome the freezing air. Even know I shook my head rigorously to dispel the image… _of the dark haired head slowly moving down my bare stomach, below my waist- stop it! This is so wrong! _I never saw his face, only caught glimpses of the tanned skin, occasional scar or two, layer of scruff covering the angled jaw. That's all I ever _saw_. _Feeling_, however, was an entirely different story. _Stupid dreams, they're not supposed to feel. Cool metal, rough, prickliness of his stubble, sinewy muscles moving under my hands, soft lips and teeth on my neck- this is ridiculous, quit it!_ It had been two days since I'd "borrowed" his hook and he, thankfully, hadn't come for it yet. This confused me… _since when does he hesitate to get his property back?_ The metal appendage in question was carefully hidden away in the drawer of the nightstand in my room at that moment. I crossed the empty street and noticed the nearest street lamp flicker out. My pace picked up, if anything happened I could easily think happy thoughts and whisk myself away because, as reluctant as I was to admit it, the dreams and then the memories of taunting Hook in Neverland that the pirate had brought back with his presence supplied me with almost endless happy thoughts, if only I now had endless magic energy. Every morning when I awoke I felt the new surge of golden magic filter through me but here in this realm it was much weaker on top of the fact that the crocodile-man, Rumpelstiltskin had already lessened its potency, especially when it came to apparating and traveling. Only a certain amount of magic resided in me daily and after carelessly wasting it this morning, when I was moving at a snail's pace, to go from the diner for breakfast, back to my apartment above the studio, then back to the studio when I had even used up my time for warming up and was almost running late for my first class I barely had any left. My inner scolding was abruptly interrupted as large, heavy arms yanked me back against an equally large chest, knocking the wind out of me. A shadowed figure limped out from around the corner with the help of a cane. I peered closely, trying to distinguish who this strange man was. Unable to see him I twisted my neck into an uncomfortable position in order to see the man behind me. Recognition shot through me as my eyes met the slimy face of one of Hook's old crew members, Grimes.

"What are you doing?" I tried wriggling out of his caged grip.

His gold capped tooth showed when he simpered meanly. "Peter Pan…" His fish eyes stared as they took me in.

He let out a low whistle. My face was contorted in angry glare as I mentally shot daggers at his ugly expression.

"Peter Pan? I thought you said she was of value to him?"

_That voice._ I swung my head back in the direction of the dim figure in front of me.

My eyes, now adjusted to the darkness covering us, registered the evil face, no longer scaly, of the "crocodile".

"_Rumpelstiltskin_." I snarled out of loathing and surprise.

He snickered. "Hello dearie." He immediately turned his intimidating glare back on the awful man holding me.

"Oh she is." He finally answered the once-reptilian-man's question.

Rumpelstiltskin let out a frustrated tiff. "Just because she saved his life once…" His death glare fell on me again and I returned it. "… Won't mean that he'll mourn over her, especially considering she was an enemy of his prior to that."

Grimes shook his head, pleased. "At one point maybe, but all they'd been doin' since then 'as been playin'."

Rumpelstiltskin seemed satisfied with this answer. "I am going to enjoy this." He threatened before his hand shout out and clamped down around my throat closing off my air passage.

I panicked and kicked my legs up. The heel of my worn boot dug into his shoulder while the side of the other pressed against the back of the bone. I twisted hard and audible pop sounded before his pained grunt came and he grasped at his dislocated shoulder leaving my airway open once more since the opposite hand propped him against the cane. I sucked in a large gulp of air and smacked my right foot into the back of his skull effectively knocking him out. Grimes had stilled in surprise for a mere second before tightening his grip on me so that I could barely breathe again.

His gruff voice was at my ear. "Well since he's out and I can't help him without lettin' you go, why don't we have some fun?"

"Clearly your idea of 'fun' is bent." I hissed.

He laughed roughly. "You shouldn't have stayed in Neverland so long if you were to grow up this nicely." He sneered and turned me against the brick wall of the nearby building.

His hand brutally groped along my front and I let out a protesting yell praying someone heard me. The same hand moved up to my mouth and clamped over it. I bit into the vile, meaty paw. He yelped and pulled it back. I kicked his shin and his other arm, still imprisoning me, loosened slightly. I tried kicking him again but he had moved his legs out of the way in time. I felt his freshly bitten claw clasp onto the back of my head as I screamed again. My head was knocked forward into the brick wall and I felt something warm leak slowly onto the side of my head as my vision blurred and black spots began to show. Quickly losing consciousness I yelled something one more time, sending excruciating pain rippling through my brain, I didn't even realize what word had passed my lips. Pain blared as an echo throughout my head.

"How sweet." I heard the disgusting maggot leer at me.

Through the painful haze swallowing me my thoughts screamed out where my vocal cords no longer could. _No! Help! No, no, no, please, help, someone! Hook! No!_ Unconsciousness smothered me and finally pulled me down to its depths as I felt the loathsome brute arms leave me. Blackness.

…

A steady beeping noise was slowly pulling me back into consciousness. I fought through the drowsiness until I could open my eyes into small slits. Fluorescent brightness hit my pupils and I quickly shut them again as my pain shot through my head. I groaned and covered my eye lids with my hand.

"Oh thank god!" I heard a familiar woman's voice exclaim.

Begrudgingly, I lifted my fingers and peeked out from one eye. Ruby's face came into view. I groaned again.

"Hey Ruby."

She squealed and threw her arms around my middle. I flinched as the contact hit some probably bruised areas, a small hiss sounding out as I sucked in a breath through clenched teeth.

"Oh! Sorry." She pulled away sheepishly.

I forced a small smile. "It's okay."

"So you have to tell me your side of the story. Hook said Gold and some grimy fellah were the culprits and we have evidence that it was… Grimy? But none that Gold participated and really Hook hates his guts so he could just be blaming him."

"Gold? Who's Gold?"

"Oh, um, maybe you know him by Rumpelstiltskin?"

A small growl escaped me. "Yeah. Rumpelstiltskin initiated it I believe."

Ruby's eyebrows shot up, probably because she had yet to see me pissed.

"Oh, well, okay. Do you know why?"

"Yeah, something about so someone, some 'he', could 'mourn' over me? It's all a bit fuzzy."

A contemplative frown appeared on her face. "Any guy you're close to that's crossed Rumpelstiltskin?"

I blinked once as my hazy brain started to kick into gear again. Ruby gasped.

"What?"

"Gold thought that if he killed you or fatally injured you I guess, that it would upset Hook."

I processed that for a moment. "Well that's just ridiculous." I stated drily.

She smacked me lightly on the arm. "Ow!" I yelped.

"Sorry." She muttered without an ounce of sincerity. "Petra Panore!"

I winced. "Could you not call me Petra? I hated it when you had to say it before I could formally introduce myself and I still hate it now. Just Peter or Pan."

"I had a boyfriend named Peter once and I am not calling you Pan."

"Ugh."

"Seriously, how is that 'ridiculous'?"

"How is it not? We aggravate each other to no end, we hate each other and truthfully I'm pretty sure Hook would be celebrating."

"Well _that's_ hard to believe, considering _Hook_ is the one who saved you."

I blanked. "What?!"

"Yeah, the pirate himself beat what's-his-face within an inch of his life and carried you to the diner to find me. From there he even braved sitting in the ambulance to make sure you didn't _die_. So that whole 'ridiculous' bullshit is absurd itself."

My mouth fell open, I was stunned. _He saved me? What? Why? Well, why did you save him all those years ago? _ I shut my mouth and swallowed.

"I-I don't know what to say."

"How about a 'thanks, Hook' or maybe you could finally stop denying you like him and have possibly the best sex of your life?" Ruby suggested smugly.

This time I smacked her arm. She made a sad face and rubbed her sore upper arm.

"I _don't_ _like _him, at least not to do that." I made a disgusted face.

Ruby shook her head disapprovingly. "I will never understand you, Petra."

"Can you please call me something _besides _that?"

She sighed dramatically. "How 'bout babe?"

"Sure, whatever, that's fine."

She smirked. "You're going to at least thank him right?"

"Yeah… I'll thank him."

She winked at me. "Good, I'm going to talk to Emma and David, tell them your story, unless you want me to stay?"

"No, it's fine, go ahead."

The door closed and I rested my head back on the pillows. My hand lifted to the spot it appeared to hurt most. Underneath my hair was a medium-sized bandage. I sighed and covered my face with my hands. The sound of the door opening again reached me.

Without uncovering my face I spoke. "That was fast."

Ruby didn't respond but I heard her approach, at least I assumed it was her. Calloused fingers encircled my right wrist. My eyes shot open as they gently pulled my hand away from my face, revealing the man irritating my dreams and apparently the same man who just saved me, Hook. I swallowed and removed my other hand from my opposite eye.

"Um, hey." I said nervously, my cheeks beginning color.

His eyebrow and the corner of his lips quirked up simultaneously. "Is that a blush, Pan? Never knew I _bothered_ you so." The innuendo was thick in the word "bothered".

I tried to yank my hand back but he held firm. "Hardly, I'm just-just…" _Having hot dreams about you? Turned on every time I see you, because of them? Grateful? Embarrassed? All of the above? Yep._

"Stupid." He supplied.

My blush disappeared and a hard frown set in place. _Well that wasn't one of the options in my mind. _

"Excuse me? No! I am not stupid!"

He scoffed. "Apparently, you're the one who decided to take a jaunt in the middle of the night. Do you have any idea what would have happened if I hadn't heard you calling?! _That bastard_ was going to _rape _you, Petra! After that they were planning to _kill_ you! Why, the bloody fuck, were you out, alone, at night?!" His voice had picked up into a scolding yell.

My eyes narrowed. "I am _not _a _child _anymore! And even when I was I went out at night by _myself _in Neverland! Actually, as I recall, if I hadn't have done that you would be _dead_, because last time I did that the same, damn, Rumpelstiltskin character was trying to kill you along with the mermaids and I saved your ass!" I shouted.

"Well I suppose we're even now, then!"

"I had it sorted!"

"Really! Then why the bloody hell did you call my name?!"

I paused for a second. _Wait, what?_ "What are you talking about?"

He huffed angrily, his jaw clenched and his grasp on my hand tightened a little. "You. Yelled. My. Name." He gritted out.

"I did not!" _Surely I would have remembered that… wait, was that what I last yelled out? No, no way, why would I do that? _

"Aye, you did, lass." He leaned close enough to me for our noses to almost brush. "You clearly said, Killian." He finished.

I tried hard not gape. The beeping noise that had been the background noise for our shouting fest became more prominent as it sped up. _Dammit as if my heart wasn't loud enough already. _I really hoped he didn't know what that noise meant but from the look on his face he had somewhat of an idea. I glared at him.

"Fine. You saved me, I'd say thanks but considering _you _never did that after I saved _you_, I'm not going to."

Both of his eyebrows rose. He almost looked… _hurt? Now I'm seeing invisible emotions, great. _His naturally devious smirk slipped back into place. He rubbed the tip of his nose against mine. I gave in for half a second before jerking my head to the side, letting my irritation show.

He chuckled. "I could think of some things to show you how _grateful _I am." He murmured huskily.

As I glared daggers at him my teeth clamped down together. I pretended that they were doing that out of anger not because I was straining against my wanting to kiss that damn smirk off his face. _Kiss, really? _

I realized his thumb was rubbing unknown patterns on the inside of my wrist connected to the hand he _still_ hadn't released yet. "Let. Go. Of my. Hand." I growled.

His smirk widened and he placed a kiss on the inside of my palm. The stupid heart monitor sped up again. I tried to reinforce my glare.

"How about I make you deal, lass?"

I did not like where this was going. "I'll give you you're pretty little hand back when you return my hook."

_Oh, that, oops. _I continued to frown at him. "Give me my hand back _now _and I'll give you your hook when I'm out of here."

He shook his head. "Oh, but, lass, how am I to trust that you'll keep your word?"

"Because the sooner I give you your hook the sooner you quit bother-_irritating _me and when that happens I will be most happy." I quipped.

He grinned. Slowly he moved his head to my wrist and placed a soft kiss where his thumb had previously been.

"Is that _really _what you want, sweetheart?"

"Yes." It came out more breathlessly than I would have liked. "And I am _not _your _sweetheart_."

His grin didn't diminish as he placed another kiss along my wrist. My anger faltered slightly.

"Do you swear?" He asked.

"That I _won't _have sex with you? _Absolutely, _I will_ not_."

He paused for a second before his face broke into a vibrant grin. "I never said anything about having sex with me, love. I was referring to the deal. Odd, how _that _would be on your mind."

I tried to prevent my cheeks from flushing but to no avail. "You're the one who likes to put unnecessary insinuations into everything!" I shot back.

"And you apparently prefer to be straightforward, not that I'm complaining." He winked.

I threw free hand up in exasperation. "You're-you're… ugh!"

"I see I've made you speechless, love."

I scowled darkly. "Here's a deal, if you don't get out now, I'll never return your hook." I threatened.

He raised a brow. "Fine then I'll go, but what may I ask have you been doing with it?" His uncontrollable smirk insinuating exactly what he hoped I was doing with it.

I scoffed. "_Nothing_ besides I don't do _that_." I waved my left hand as if to physically shoo away the notion.

He slowly placed three more kisses around my wrist, effectively silencing me. "Whatever, you say, lass." He finally let go of my hand and gifted me with another wink before leaving the room.

I face palmed myself as Ruby walked in.

"What?"

"Hook was here."

"He was? What did you do?"

"I yelled at him, threatened to never give his hook back if he didn't stop making innuendos, the usual."

Ruby huffed. "Seriously, you didn't even say thank you?"

"No, we're even now."

"Even- whoa, whoa, wait a second you've saved Hook from certain death before?"

I sighed and looked at my hands before slowly lifting one and pulling my hair to the left side of throat and twisting slightly to the side. Revealing part of the curved, around four inch scar that ran down the side of my neck to the end of it in the back. Ruby's mouth fell open before she quickly composed herself.

"Granny hides her scar too. What happened?"

I hid the scar back under my hair. "Rumpelstiltskin came back when he heard that Hook had discovered how to kill him. He made some deal with the mermaids and they were practically gutting him when I got there. I-I can use my magic to heal if I have enough and the other person thinks happy thoughts. I healed him before he passed out and that's when Rumpelstiltskin showed himself. He decided that my being gone would hurt Hook enough so he stripped me of my ability to travel between realms and sent me here. That's why I grew up and that's probably the only reason Hook came to my rescue tonight."

Ruby smacked me on the arm again. "No. Hook might be pretty bad but I believe that whether or not you had saved him before he would have rescued you anyway." She declared. "This just enforces the fact that you two _don't _hate each other."

I simply nodded weakly. "Ruby, I'm tired, I'd like to get some rest."

"Alright but we are not done with this conversation."

She was about to get up but stopped and turned back to me. "Sweet dreams by the way." She grinned wickedly.

I nearly choked on air. "What?" I coughed out.

"You heard or I heard you the other night, you kind of talk in your sleep."

"But-but I don't remember- I never said Hook's name!"

She burst out laughing. "No, no you didn't I heard you moan but you didn't say his name! I just wanted to confirm my suspicions."

My face burned. I reached for one of the pillows propping me up and made to throw it at her but she sprinted to the door and slammed it shut. I could hear her cackle from down the hall.

**Author's Note: ****Just to clarify some things… 1) Petra can't travel/apparate when someone is holding onto her. She used to be able to but after Rumpelstiltskin closed off the paths between realms and weakened her magic she hasn't been able to. She also used to be able to apparate people with her but can't do that anymore either. 2) This hiatus sucks. So hopefully I'll be updating more often because I'm having withdrawal and we all need more OUAT and the only way we can currently get that is through fanfiction. Thanks again for reading, I love you all!**


	8. Chapter 8: Effects of Boredom

**Author's Note: ****I apologize for this taking so long. Thank you for your support. **

**Chapter Eight: (**_**Storybrooke**_**) Effects of Boredom**

"_No strenuous activity for three days and even after that you need to take it easy." _I growled lowly as Dr. Whale's words echoed through my bruised head. Flopping backwards on top of the bedraggled covers I let out an exaggerated sigh. No "strenuous activity" meant no class, no apparating, no running, no dancing and no fun things. As if these rules were not enough, Emma, Snow and Ruby insisted I refrain from walking alone. These turn of events left me to calling Ruby every time I wanted to get to the diner, Emma when I wanted to visit Henry and Snow when the former two were busy. _It's been one day and I'm already going insane. _When I called Ruby this morning to tell her I intended on staying home all day, I really did hate to be a bother and pull them away from whatever it was they were doing, I had hoped I might be able to occupy myself. Sadly it was then that I realized why so many people own a TV. My few, worn books, dry cereal, string cheese and mango juice were the only "appropriate" "non-strenuous" things to aid my boredom. Exciting as stringing cheese sounded it could only last up to three minutes before my patience wore thin and I ate it. Now, here I lay, counting cracks in the ceiling and trying to imagine them into shapes, or animals. I blew my bangs out of my eyes before scanning the rest of the room for something to do. I was pretty close to considering cleaning it just to have something to do when my eyes fell on an old notepad I used for grocery lists and reminders. Swinging my legs over the side of the bed I got up to snatch it up and get my wastebasket from the kitchen.

…

_They couldn't have possibly picked a more irritating sound to alert me. _Hook fished the small phone out of his pocket and briefly considered throwing it overboard to stop the incessant ringing before answering it. Swan had insisted on giving it to him and showed him how to use it after Pan's "accident" as she eloquently put it. She claimed that it would be convenient should Pan need to contact help or in case the "crocodile" came looking for him and _he _needed aid, an idiotic notion, but he was starting think it was just so the she-wolf could annoy him almost as much as Pan managed to.

"What?" He ground out.

"Ooh, a bit touchy this morning, Captain." The Red woman's voice came from the other end. "Are you still mad at Petra for 'borrowing' your hook?"

"Well as good as I am with only one hand a second appendage does have its appeal." He answered drily.

Ruby snorted. "Right, well, she'll probably kill me for this but I'm going to tell you anyway."

"What exactly would you be wanting to say, lass?"

"Petra's stuck at home for two more days, doctor's orders, and she's probably bored out of her mind, so bored in fact that she might be willing to give you your hook back."

"Aye, or make a game out of retrieving it, or drive me bloody insane as usual."

"Hey, it's worth a shot, besides are you really doing anything so important right now?"

"Plotting the death of my foe, actually."

"Exactly, nothing important, so you should go over there, her apartments above the studio, which I've heard you've already visited." He could practically here the smirk in her tone.

Hook sighed exasperatedly. "Fine, I'll go and retrieve my hook, but if the lass gives me any trouble you can expect her to have a few more injuries."

"Don't think I won't eat you if you harm her."

Hook jabbed the "end" button so hard it stuck and cursed the she-wolf under his breath. Pan was most likely one of the last people he wanted to see at the moment. Whether or not he wanted to admit it her denying him thanks and digging out the memory that he had done the same when she saved _him_, hurt like hell. Not to mention the fact that the woman _still _inhabited his dreams every night, making him a rather tired Captain. He was only thankful he never saw her face. If he did he was pretty sure he'd never be able to have a straight conversation with her again.

…

I tossed what had to be my twentieth wad of paper into the wastebasket about eight feet away. My arms half-heartedly shot up in victory but after the tenth makeshift ball I'd been making every shot and my mind was now slipping back into a numbing, bored, daze. I wiggled my toes propped up on the coffee table. Ruby had painted them yesterday and I was still unsure of whether or not I liked the red color. I had managed to persuade her to only give me a clear coat on my fingers, much to her dismay. Tearing out the next sheet of paper I went about making a plane, figuring those might be harder to land in the basket than the paper-clumps. A sharp throat-clearing noise sounded from the door, causing me to fall off my chair and simultaneously crumple the plane as well as drop the paper pad. Startled, my head shot up to find a very amused pirate leaning against my front doorframe. I huffed, rather aggravated with his sudden, unannounced presence, before pulling myself up from the floor. Flicking my bangs out of my eyes and setting my hands on my hips, I addressed him.

"Heard of knocking, Cod?" I sniffed.

His smirk faltered slightly at the grating nickname, but was back in place rather quickly. "Door was unlocked, besides I didn't think you'd make a habit of wandering around your entertaining rooms half-naked." His tongue slipped along the point of one of his canines, making all the dreams I'd been having come rushing back.

I glanced down at my attire, short sleep shorts were hidden from view underneath the large, oversized blue t-shirt that fell just above mid-thigh. My stare met his hot gaze again.

"I _am _wearing shorts underneath this." I muttered defensively.

His lips twitched into a larger grin. "Can you even still call them 'shorts' at that point?"

I rolled my eyes. "What do you want, Hook?"

He scratched his jaw as if in deep thought. "Oh, I'm a man of many desires, lass." He murmured before pushing off the doorframe and slowly striding up to me.

I held my ground and tried to keep my breathing steady. His head tilted down so that our foreheads almost touched.

"But I am interested about something in particular." He held up his left arm, the limb stopping at his wrist. "My hook."

I tried to hide the relieved breath I let out before stepping around him and busying myself with picking up the wastebasket and setting it back down to its original spot, unaware of his eyes following my every move.

"I guess I should probably give it back, considering you helped the other day and all." I acquiesced before heading for my bedroom.

Sliding open the drawer of the white nightstand, I plucked the silver appendage from its confinements, only to turn around smack into Hook's chest. I made to step backward but the same nightstand was at my back and stopped me, effectively trapping me against his warm body and wrapping me in his sea and spices scent. His right hand firmly but gently gripped my wrist and forced me to make eye contact. The arrogant grin looked to be a now permanent fixture on his handsome face.

"Now what use, exactly, would you have for my hook to be in that drawer so close to your bed?" He uttered sensually.

"I-I… nothing, it just seemed like a good place to hide it!" I swallowed and tried to tug my arm from him.

"Hmm." He nodded towards his left arm. "My hook, if you will."

I glared at him before moving so that I was flush against him in order to reach the device made to hold the appendage. Pushing the curved metal into the slot and twisting it, a satisfying click signified it was now in place. That's when I felt something against my abdomen and sensed the feel of his thoughts, which, unsurprisingly, were extremely sexual. My cheeks burned and my breathing became a little shallow as my eyes never wavered from his.

"Will that be all, Captain?" My voice was coming out in a whisper.

The tip of his hook lightly scraped up the side of my thigh and caught the hem of my shirt. His lips were a breadth from mine.

"Don't tempt me, Petra." He growled huskily.

I shivered at my name leaving his tongue. "What-"

"Wow, I should have sent him over sooner." Ruby's loud voice breaking the moment from my bedroom doorway.

Instinctively, I tried to pull back only to remember he was still holding my wrist and that the nightstand was directly behind me as I bumped into it and caused it to wobble.

"Ruby! You sent him over?" I wrenched my arm from his grip and pushed him back a few steps. "Seriously, I might kill you!"

"I told you she would kill me for this. But that was oh so worth it." She smiled, obviously pleased with herself.

"I'm sure I don't want to know what you're rambling about." I tried my best to pretend I hadn't just almost been tempted to give Hook a thimble.

"Careful Pan, you match the she-wolf's skirt rather nicely." Hook taunted.

I glared daggers at him. "Out, you have your hook, and I am in no mood to deal with Codfish this afternoon."

He drew his bottom lip between his teeth and cocked a suggestive eyebrow. "Ah, right, no 'strenuous activity' I believe is what they called it." Throwing me a wink he managed to stride out the room before I could smack him, leaving a snickering Ruby and a flustered me.

The front door shut a few seconds later and Ruby lost her ability to contain herself as a face-splitting grin covered her countenance. "Peter Pan! Or Petra Panore, whatever! I cannot believe the extent of your denial!"

"Shut up." I grouched.

"Oh come on, I so wish I had showed a second later because there is no way you can claim you were _not _about to get it on!"

"Ruby, would you shut it! I was _not_!"

"Were too, damn, I just don't know how you control yourself as it is. That man, all leathered and dangerous and sultry, mmmm."

"Ruby I am about to throw you out as well."

Ruby gave me a fake pout before holding up her paper bag. "But I have lunch off."

I sighed and covered my face with my hands until it cooled. "Besides, looks like you can't devour our dear Captain anymore." She added.

My head snapped up and I snarled at her. She held her hands up in surrender. Stalking out of the bedroom and to the kitchen I allowed her to stay, food from Granny's sounded significantly more appealing than what I had leftover in my fridge and pantry.

…

_My back hit the wooden mast as his lips crashed back into mine. I rolled my hips against his and received a delicious, tingling groan from his throat. Fingers ran down the part of his chest revealed by the black shirt he wore, down to the buttons on his vest. Tearing the piece of clothing apart and breaking the buttons off from their threads, my hands slipped beneath his shirt to feel the hard muscles of his abdomen. A sharp point ripped through the back of my shirt and I shrugged off the ruined article. His lips broke away from mine to press hot, open-mouthed kisses along the edge of my black, cotton bra. The cool metal at my back ran along the length of my spine as I arched into his touch and firmly wrapped my legs around his waist._

I jolted awake and pressed my palm to my forehead as I attempted to get my heart beat back down to a reasonable rate. _Damn erotic dreams, damn infuriating pirate, damn Ruby putting these ideas in my head! _I cursed quietly as I pulled myself into a half-sitting position. The sweat on the back of my neck caused my hair to cling to it in a matted mess that I pulled away in order to cool off. _There has to be a cure of sorts to get rid of these stupid things. _Glancing at the digital clock on my nightstand I saw it was around 5 a.m. _At least it's not at ridiculous hours like between midnight and 3 anymore. _My head plopped down on my pillow, even though I knew the sad truth was that I wouldn't be falling back asleep and if by some miracle I did, it wouldn't be dreamless.

…

"Damn woman." Hook muttered groggily.

It was suddenly stiflingly hot in his cabin and a single sweat-slicked sheet covered his body. The dreams were becoming more detailed. Her noises were getting louder, her touches felt more real- _bloody hell, she'll be the death of me. _It all felt so wrong but he couldn't stop his subconscious from acting out and now during the day even the dreams would come back to haunt him. When he'd seen her in the little bit of attire she deemed acceptable to wear yesterday it was all he could do not take her there, see if she really did whimper when he moved his hook against her hot skin, if she moaned that way when he kissed her scar he wished he could erase, if she tasted like tropical fruit and the sea. He smacked his head back against the pillows harshly in frustration. _If that minx doesn't watch what she's doing I might lose it. _

**Author's Note: **** Hiatus is almost over people! (Cue fangirl squealing) I went through some serious writer's block with this chapter but I hope it turned out okay. Next chapter may or may not be drinking night and Petra may or may not be able to hold her liquor, mwahahahaha. Thank you for all the outstanding, marvelous reviews as usual, I truly love you all!**


	9. Chapter 9: Past Opinions

**Chapter Nine: (**_**Storybrooke**_**) Past Opinions**

"You know this story is fairly accurate in most cases." Hook held the old, grey-green book in his hand, _Peter Pan _running across the front and along the spine in elegant black script.

I groaned and covered my eyelids with both arms. "What. The fuck. Happened."

"Ooh, a bit of a sour mood there, lass."

"I have the hangover from hell. Why are you here?"

"Well, I couldn't very well let a young, inebriated, lass walk herself home with the possibility of being compromised, now could I?"

"That doesn't explain why you're _still _here. I'm at _least_ a hundred years older than you, bloody Codfish."

"A bit harsh love, don't you think? I suppose I'll let it be though, considering I now know a fair deal of your _true _opinion of me."

I twisted to face him, eyes going wide before I quickly shut them again. The golden sunlight coming through the window nearly blinded me and only further increased the agony going on in my head. Another groan escaped me.

"You're almost doing that as much as you did in your sleep."

My body stilled. _Please tell me he didn't realize who and what my dreams were about_. Cautiously, I peeked through a slit eyelid, only to find genuine concern crossing his face.

"Yeah, bad dreams. Alcohol does that to me."

His sly smirk was immediately back in place. "Oh trust me, lass, bad dreams aren't the only thing alcohol does to you."

Gritting my teeth through the pain I let my eyes open enough to fully glower at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Multiple emotions played along his face, a few meant to be seen, and the others supposed to be hidden, but I knew him too well. _Is that… hurt? Gods, this hangover is making me see things. Maybe he's an illusion as well… please be an illusion, please be an illusion._

"What do you remember from last night, love?" _Nope, definitely not an illusion._

My drunken memories usually wouldn't return for a good eight hours after I woke up so not a lot of details could be pinpointed.

"Uh, I think I, well fuck, I am seriously going to kill that wolf-girl, and the Sheriff too."

"I take it you recall… what did Swan call it, oh yes, table dancing, with the she-wolf?"

Once again I covered my eyes with my palms. "I don't remember _you _being there for that."

"I entered near the end, a lovely dance I must say, and you are clearly _talented_." He fondly reminisced of probably the most provocative dance I'd ever partaken in.

"Anything after that doesn't ring much of a bell." I grumbled.

There was a pregnant pause before Hook spoke again. "Nothing too important happened following that." His tone was almost bitter and audible solemnity was present.

An eyelid cracked open again. "What? I offend you with my 'true opinion' of you? Let's face it, you're Captain Hook, I'm Peter Pan, if the stories got one thing right it was that we're rivals."

"Yes but the _stories _claim that I wanted you _de__ad_."

"They also say that _I_ was the one that cut off your hand, and fed it to a 'crocodile'." My annoyance filled me and gave me enough of a burn to ignore the throbbing in my head as I sat up angrily and faced him.

That part of the story had always pissed me off, as if I would ever give him more than a few cuts and bruises, as if I was working with that satanic reptile-man.

"These _stories _say we hate each other that _I_ would actually intend to _kill you_. You know what else though, lass?" His own anger was seeping through as he stood from the chair pushed against the wall.

"What?"

"They're about _then _not _now, _not _here_, _then_."

"And?"

"And you don't seem to realize that. You're still playing. And regardless of what you tell yourself or anybody else, you don't hate me. But I'll tell you some things, Pan."

"Seeing as I probably couldn't shut you up anyway…"

"I am tired of you treating me like you do hate me, and I am done playing your childish games." He slapped the book on the bed next to me and marched out. "And your 'true opinion' of me, I'd take it wasn't so pure."

"Me?! I'm the one playing games?! You're more twisted than I thought you-you bloody codfish!" I screamed out after him.

My front door slammed shut, rattling the walls with the force. The ragged book cover blinked at me innocently. I picked it up and chucked it against the wall, more of the binding coming undone as it hit the floor. _Pure, true opinion? Stupid, arrogant, pirate, I'm not playing games, we are, always have been always will be, putting all the blame on me, it's not my fault the cod can't handle it. What the hell happened last night?_

…

"I don't drink coffee." Came my muffled protest as Ruby set the steaming mug in front of my hung over form.

"Do now, drink it, it'll help with the hangover." She commanded as she blearily sipped the black liquid from her own cup on the other side of the counter.

I took a tentative sip and almost wanted to spit out the sharp, gritty taste.

"Petra, don't give me that look, some of us didn't get to sleep in this morning." She scolded me.

"Granny wouldn't let you call in sick?"

"Granny doesn't count hangovers as a sickness, how'd you get off work?"

"Clara's covering me for me." I choked down another swallow of the bitter liquid, greatly missing my tea.

"Lucky." She whined.

My thoughts went back to mine and Hook's fight that morning, _"your 'true opinion' of me, I'd take it isn't so pure." What in damnation is that supposed to mean? _

"Hello, Petra, are you in there?" Ruby interrupted my troubled thought process.

I blinked twice. "Oh, yeah, sorry."

"How come you're so sad and un-Pan-like?"

I released a heavy sigh. "I got in a fight this morning… with Hook."

"Wait, what?"

"When I woke up he was there, reading our 'story'."

"Oh my god, you slept with him?!" She immediately perked up from her half-asleep state.

"What? No, no, no, he was in my armchair, next to my bed, fully clothed!"

"Seriously Petra, not even a ridiculous amount of alcohol will get you to act on your feelings?"

"I _don't _have _those kinds _of feelings for him. But, honestly, I don't know he said something about me giving him my 'true opinion' of him but got all grumpy after that."

"You don't remember anything?"

"Besides the table dancing, which I am so punishing you for, no, not yet at least, my memories delay a bit after that much alcohol intake." I forced down another gulp of the caffeinated sludge while it was still hot.

"And you didn't ask him what happened?"

"Multiple times actually, that's when he got all pissed."

"Weird, you managed to hurt Captain Hook's feelings."

"I'd like to say I don't care…"

"But you do." Ruby smirked wolfishly.

I stared into my mug, wishing the dark substance would suck me in.

…

The fork dropped to the floor with a clatter. The take-out food from Granny's momentarily forgotten as the previous night's memories surged back.

_I slid happily back down onto to the barstool, Ruby doing the same on the neighboring one, and faced Emma. Already more intoxicated than I probably should be I couldn't help but toss back the tequila shot she held out to me._

"_That was on the house by the way, I don't think you'd have any trouble picking up guys from now on." She stated, slightly more sober than I._

_I snickered impishly. Ruby knocked back her own free shot before tapping me repeatedly on the shoulder._

"_Pewter, Pewtra, Pewtrahah…" She slurred, seemingly more wasted than Emma and I put together._

"_What?" I whined._

_She pointed a red-polished finger in the direction of the jukebox and flashed me a shit-eating grin. My eyes followed her line of sight and fell on Hook, leaning against a support beam, grinning wickedly. I returned his gaze with my own malicious smile and a small hand flutter of a wave before spinning back around on the stool and asking for another round. The cool metal of a hook snagged my wrist and pinned it to the bar top._

"_She'll have water, mate, I'd suggest you cut off the wolf-girl too." Hook's smooth, rich voice glided over me and put me in a slight daze for half a second._

"_Hey!" Ruby and I simultaneously protested._

_Hook shot us both a warning look. I pouted in response earning a deep chuckle from him._

"_Sorry, love, but I don't need you regretting anymore things tonight than necessary."_

"_Oh, you-you infuriating codfish!" I jabbed a finger in his shoulder._

_His hand caught mine before I could poke him again. Heat, that I tried to blame on the alcohol, flew through me, lighting my cheeks and shooting through my core, as his warm, large hand wrapped around mine and held onto it. His amused expression signified that my blush did not go unnoticed but I was too drunk to care. A plain glass of water slid across the bar to me. I looked at it reluctantly then glanced back up at Hook._

"_Drink it." He ordered and released my hand._

_Immediately I missed the absence of his fingers on my skin. Huffing once in aggravation, I brought the water to my lips and slowly drank down the glass. _

"_You should probably drink so more." His eyes narrowed. "Water, I mean."_

_I growled at him, his lips twisting upward in hidden laughter. "No." I replied stubbornly and crossed my arms over my chest, hopping down from the bar and for the most part walking towards the pool tables._

"_I'll be the perfect gentleman, rest assured, you two enjoy the rest of your evening." I heard him lay his natural charm on thickly over Emma and Ruby._

_I had no idea what he meant as I neared the playing tables. Suddenly a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist and threw me over the attaching shoulder. My hands twisted instinctively in the black material underneath for a handhold as I realized what was happening._

"_Hook, you codfish, let me go!" I shrieked feebly beating my fists against his back._

_His shoulders shook with a suppressed chuckle. "Not a chance, love, you've had far too much to drink and with refusal to rehydrate yourself and the fact that you can't walk straight, I have no other choice but to safely escort you home."_

"_You are NOT escorting me home. You're fucking man-handling me, you bloody cod!"_

"_I see alcohol loosens your tongue."_

"_I can too, walk in a straight line, put me down and I'll show you."_

"_Why should I trust you not to try and run?"_

"_Because I'm so cute? And I promise, I won't run."_

"_Alright lass, down you go." He set me on the sidewalk carefully, helping me stand upright in the black, red-backed, teetering heels, Ruby had lent me._

_As soon as he released his hold on my arms, I darted off. An irritated groan sounded from behind me before he began to chase after me. I didn't get very far. The heels were difficult to run in sober, even more so drunk. When he caught up to me his hand snagged my wrist, twisted me around and yanked me backwards. I was knocked into his chest and pinned against the outside, brick wall of a nearby shop before my disordered brain could catch up._

"_You should know better than to lie, lass."_

_Brain still working at a snail's pace, I found myself analyzing his bright, cerulean irises in awe. He noticed my strange expression._

"_What?"_

"_You have really nice eyes." I murmured._

_He stood still for a second, processing the information before cocking an eyebrow._

"_Thanks, love, but I'd say yours are much lovelier."_

_My cheeks flushed at the compliment._

"_Come on, you need to get home." He pulled away from me and I felt myself leaning with him for his warmth._

_I didn't see the surprise-filled look color his expression as I wrapped my arms around his middle and rested my head on his shoulder. " 'Kay." I acquiesced quietly, no longer putting up a fight._

_One, long, muscled arm curled around me as we began to walk to my apartment. Most of my weight balanced on him. _

_Upon entering through my front door I decided in my drunken stupor to change in my nightwear. Of course, given my intoxicated state, I didn't think that as I released Hook from my embrace to warn him of this and promptly began shucking off my open coat and pulling my shirt over my head as I walked towards my bedroom, leaving a stunned pirate in the front doorway. He did, however, stay out of my room and therefore couldn't see me continue to undress and pull on a white camisole and the shortest pair of sleep-shorts I owned. _

_In exiting the bedroom I found Hook sitting on my living room couch, head in his hands, with a glass of water on the coffee table directly in front of him. As I walked around the table to the other side of the couch his head shot up and his eyes were instantly raking over my scantily-clad form. I grinned deviously and sauntered over next to him, making sure that when I sat down to brush the side of my thigh against his. Ignoring the glass of water I tilted my head and studied his expression. It looked to be desire filling most of his countenance but a small amount of pained resistance set in. My hands twitched as I noticed his hair being slightly tousled from the cold wind, so that pieces fell over his forehead at different angles. Not thinking it through, I reached up and ran my fingers through the soft, dark tufts. He closed his eyes briefly as I stroked his short, dark locks. Suddenly a hand, once again, caught my wrist, staying the action. I redirected my focus to his face and was met by severely darkened, blue orbs._

"_Petra, you should drink the water and go to bed."_

_My other hand lifted and gently tangled itself in the disheveled tufts. I leaned forward until own faces were a mere inch apart._

"_You should stop being so bossy." A mirthful smile spread over my lips._

_Without removing my hands from his hair and keeping my face that short distance from his, I moved so that one leg was on either side of his lap, and straddled him. "And you should join me." I whispered breathlessly._

_He shut his eyes tightly and took in a deep breath. I rubbed the tip of my nose against his. "Hookie, Hookie…" I muttered in a sing-song voice._

_His responding growl only enticed me further. I moved my face even closer, our lips a small fraction apart. "Killian." I whispered._

_His eyes shot open as I tightened my hold on his hair, his hand's pressure on my wrist hardened responsively. "Petra, you're drunk."_

"_You're stubborn."_

"_I'm stubborn?"_

"_Very." I didn't let him remark, instead I closed the remaining distance as my lips melted into his._

_He froze before finally giving in and kissing me back. It was hot and slow. My teeth nipped at his bottom lip. His tongue ran along the seam of my mouth before my lips parted and I let him in, tongues dancing and stroking. His hand fell to my hip and held on in a firm grip as the blunt curve of his hook rubbed the bottom of spine like in so many of the dreams I'd been having. A low moan left my throat. I rolled my hips against his, causing us to both groan at the feeling. That seemed to snap him back into bossy mode though as he quickly pulled away. Our breathing was labored, lips swollen, his hair a complete, sexy mess now. _

"_Pan." He sighed and shook his head._

_My mood fell. A small frown slipped onto my face._

"_No, it's not that I don't- I mean…" He squeezed his eyes shut as his head fell back against the couch and he searched for the words. Facing me again he continued. "If I have you, I want you sober, so that you can remember. Every. Single. Detail." His voice taking on a huskier tone at the ending words and sending a shudder up my spine._

_I growled, irritated in response and moved in to kiss him again. He held me back and shook his head._

"_Oh no, once you start that again, we won't be able to stop. Please, just drink the water and go to bed."_

_Like a petulant child I ignored his request, curling into his lap so that my head tucked under his chin and nuzzling my face into his neck, inhaling his salty, spiced, leather scent. He relaxed and held me as I drifted into unconsciousness. _

**Author's Note: ****So I need opinions(haha I'm so clever) on my upcoming plans for this story, it may have to end up being M for future chapters and if that's the case I was curious as to whether or not I should keep it here in the T section and just mark where it's going to be M so that those who want/need to can skip over it, or if I should put it in the M section and you guys can visit it there and again skip over the section you don't wish to read. On a different note, I am so excited for "The Evil Queen", there is supposed to be so much Hook (*excited noises*). Thank you for your favorites, follows and reviews, I love you and your love!**


	10. Chapter 10: Is This a Mistake

**Author's Note:**** First and foremost I want to thank you all for the most spectacular reviews ever! I loved each and every one of them. Second, I'd like it to be known that I don't hate him and I don't view Rumpelstiltskin quite as I portray him in this story, I'm simply emphasizing his nastier features for storyline purposes. Lastly, I'm sorry my updates contain no specific pattern whatsoever.**

**Chapter Ten: (**_**Storybrooke**_**) Is This a Mistake **

I had class in forty minutes and instead of stretching like I usually do I was staring at the strange, grown woman in the mirror. I held up my hand and shut an eyelid while squinting. The palm blocked my view of the hair falling below my chin. _I guess I kind of look like I used to if I… oh bloody hell this is ridiculous, you can't turn back time. _My hand joined its twin wrapped around the barre as I continued to stare into the reflection. _I knew kisses or thimbles or whatever were a bad idea, I really was a smart kid, what the hell happened? Does it really matter if Hook never speaks to me again… of course he is the only source of some good old-fashioned adventures in this miserable realm. I miss Neverland. _Today my magic felt even more subdued, my happy thoughts seemed more distant and it was worrying me. _I can't grow up completely, then I'll never have the chance to get back. _Glancing at the clock on the wall I took in the time, 2:30 p.m. _Thirty minutes then you can escape all this._ My students did bring back memories of the Lost Boys and youthful eras that I so craved again. I released my hold on the barre, leaving my left hand gently resting on it for support as I began to slowly raise my right leg. That is until I caught a second reflection in the mirror. The man that I had run into twice in my lifetime, who had scaly skin during our first meeting and was just as slimy on the inside during our second one, stared back at me. Lowering my leg again I re-gripped the barre with unnecessary force as I prepared my happy thoughts.

"Before you decide to leave, dearie, I have a proposition to make you."

"Everyone knows not to make deals with you."

"Ah, yes, my reputation does precede me, however I can assure you you'll be interested in this one." He paused, seemingly for dramatic effect.

"I know you most likely wish to return to your precious, Neverland." _Do telepaths exist? Can really powerful sorcerers read your mind, gods I hope not._

"Maybe I like being here, kind of grows on you after a while."

He snickered maniacally. "Of course, dearie, didn't mean to jump to conclusions, however, if you did so wish to return, I can bring your magic back, fully. You'll be able to visit however many realms you wish to see for as long as you like."

I stiffened. "And what's in it for you?"

"Oh, nothing so much as a small problem I've been having being taken care of, as much as I'd like to exterminate it, my boy wouldn't want me to and I can't imagine you or anyone else doing the job."

"You're talking about Hook, aren't you?"

"My, such a sharp woman."

"I try." Turning back around and stretching to the side, I began to ignore him.

"I forgot one thing, dearie."

I feigned deafness and continued, stretching over to my opposite side.

"If he comes after me for his pathetic 'revenge' I'll have no choice but to use self-defense, something I'm sure will justify his imminent death to the rest of the town."

I stopped and swallowed hard before curtly nodding once. "I won't make a done deal with you but if I do keep him out of the way, will you return my full magical capabilities?"

He pondered thoughtfully for a moment before a slick grin spread across his evil face. "Very well, if the pirate hasn't made any attempts within the next month, I'll give you back your magic."

"_All_ of it."

"Yes, dear, all of it." And he left the room in his limped stride.

…

After class I pulled on my coat. The children had kept my mind off things for a good while but now I had to face some of those "things", one of them being a certain infuriating pirate. _Happy thoughts… the helm._ I tried hard not to notice I was a few feet away from the wheel, my intended destination. _You're just having a bad day, Pan, nothing major. _Sliding up to it I ran my fingers lightly over the smoothly, polished wood before wrapping them around one of the handles. My eyes searched the deck and landed on the dark figure I needed to convince to stay away from his 'crocodile'. I opened my mouth to announce my presence but the man held up his hand.

"I know you're here Pan, after the first few times you did that I caught on."

I huffed. "Did not, you were always startled."

"I couldn't very well disappoint a child with their lack of cleverness, now could I?"

"Hey, I was extremely clever!"

"Whatever you say lass, I do hope there's a point to your being here."

I sighed and released my hold on the wheel, mounting the top of the stairs leading to the main deck and descending them rather slowly.

"What do you want, Pan?" He asked gruffly.

I hesitated. "I remember."

"What?" He still wasn't facing me, looking out over the waters.

"Everything, it's a bit fuzzy but, yeah, everything… sorry." I swallowed back the taste of 'sorry' on my tongue.

"Sorry for what, lass, you were drunk, can't expect you to think before you act, much less remember right away. Kind of like your time as a child I'd say."

"I wasn't trying to kiss you as a child!" I sputtered for a second much to his hidden amusement. "Well, still, it was a mistake and I-I'm sorry I did it, can we forget and move on?"

"No."

"Really, why not?" Anger surged through me, I hated apologies and here he was dragging it out.

"Because that has got to be the worst apology I've ever received."

"Bloody arrogant, pirate." I seethed.

"Exactly, so you're going to have to make it up to me." His cocky grin slid into place as he finally faced me.

"All for a stupid kiss that didn't mean _anything_?"

His facial expression darkened at that. "I was rather taken advantage of lass."

"What exactly am I supposed to do?"

"I haven't thought of that yet." His cool façade slipping back on.

"Perhaps assist you in your plans for revenge?" I said hopefully, it would make it easier to deter him if I knew what exactly he intended on doing.

"I am not permitting you to go anywhere near Rumpelstiltskin or get involved in my revenge for that matter." He commanded.

"And why not, I've kind of been dragged into it twice already?"

"And we're not making it a third time." He said in an end-of-discussion tone that made me feel like the child I wanted to be.

"And I think you were, by the way." The nonchalance in his voice washing over me as I turned to leave the ship.

"You think I was what?"

"During your time as a child…"

I quickly caught onto what he was implying. "I was not!"

"Really, lass, than why did the she-wolf seem to think so?"

I mumbled a series of curses for Ruby and her attempts at bringing us together. "That's just Ruby, being Ruby, she likes to drive me insane."

"Hmm, kind of sounds like another lass I know." He mused, cocking an eyebrow in my direction.

"You can be just as annoying!" My hands curled into fists and settling on my hips.

"Really, lass, I bother you that much?"

"You don't bother me, you piss me off."

"Ah, I could say the same to you."

"I'm seriously regretting coming here and apologizing."

"Careful, Pan, then you might have to admit that you enjoyed it."

"What?!"

He chuckled. "Well you were rather insistent on kissing me a second a time and going so far as to try and convince me to bed you, you should be glad I'm a gentleman."

"Trust me that was the alcohol, not me."

He tried to hide his glowering behind his mask. "I've been told before that drunken actions express sober thoughts."

"What idiot told you that?"

"I also know you weren't in pain in that dream." His eyes narrowed more so.

I froze. "I-I but you looked concerned and it-it was a nightmare, of course I was!"

He scoffed. "The concern wasn't having to do with your responses during dreaming. Hardly, I can tell the difference between a moan of _pain_ and that of _pleasure_, yours was definitely _pleasure_."

"As if you don't have random wet dreams! Like I said before, alcohol does that to me."

"Oh I won't deny it." He stepped towards me and I had to hold back stepping away due to his now close proximity. "Would you like to know what they're about?"

I forced a grimace on my flushed face. "No thanks." I was studying at the wooden planks that made up the familiar deck beneath my feet.

In my attempt to intimidate him, as if _that_ ever worked, I whipped my head back up to glare at him, finding emotions in his expression that I couldn't pinpoint. He had tilted his head at an angle that had his lips just hovering over mine.

"I-I should go." It came out as a whisper.

Immediately his face was hard again and he took a step back before motioning towards the gangplank leading to the pier with a flourish of his hand. I didn't even look back as I strode away and off his ship.

…

I sat on the edge of Ruby's bed as she held up two different pairs of earrings in front of her mirror, trying to decide which one to wear on her date night with Victor. "So, Hook, came into the diner last night." She slipped in casually.

"Well you know as much as he's an ass, he is human, so food is a requirement." I muttered drily.

She raised a surprised brow at my sarcasm. "What happened now?"

"I remembered something I wish I hadn't."

"Ooh! Did you tell him, he was trying to drink himself away with Granny's secret stash and may have slipped a few things."

"Ruby! What all do you know?"

"What all do you know?"

"I-I kissed him."

The wolf-girl squealed in delight. "I know! He told me."

"Ugh, well I talked to him today and I… apologized."

"You apologized for forgetting probably one of the best kisses of your life?"

"No, I apologized for making him uncomfortable and making stupid mistakes when I'm drunk."

"You apologized for kissing him? And you called it a mistake?"

I winced. "Yes, why-"

"One of these days I am going to strangle you."

"Not before I strangle you, he told me what you said about me having a childhood crush on him."

"Oh c'mon, you can't seriously admit that you didn't?"

"Yes. I. Can."

"Whatever back to the subject at hand, I don't think he thought it was a mistake, I think he was all bitter and pissed because you didn't remember it. He's probably even more so, now that you claim to regret it."

"I do regret it! And so does he!"

"Sure." Ruby fastened her selected pair of earrings, grabbed her wallet and began to walk out.

"Hey!"

"I'm not going to listen to you anymore until you get out of denial." She stopped at her open front door and glanced back at me. "No one's going to judge you for liking him. I think you deserve happiness and this whole denial and fighting with Hook is eating away at that happiness, I can tell." She shut the door behind her as she left.

I stood there in the middle of her apartment in horrific shock.

…

The freezing gust of wind brought in a few flurries through my open window I leaned out of. The childish delight at watching the quiet snow fall overtook me, but only for a moment when I looked out to the docks and hoped he wasn't cold. I mentally slapped myself as I reluctantly shut the window again and headed back to bed. Tonight's erotic dream had been different, he had spoken in it, well, mumbled was a more appropriate word and it was the same phrase over and over again, that I still couldn't quite decipher.

_His hand smoothed up the side of my almost bare torso, cool metal brushed the feverish skin under my bra as he kissed a slow path along my jaw. With each kiss descending down my neck he muttered something hotly against my flesh. His tongue slid out over my scar. I couldn't focus on what he was saying with his mouth doing those other delicious things to me. His trail of kisses went lower still, over my collar bone, down the valley in my chest, along the taut skin of my stomach, until his lips hovered over the waistband of my underwear. His teeth pinched the hem. "Do you think this is a mistake?" He repeated once more. I said something I quickly forgot as his teeth pulled away the article of fabric._

I covered my open mouth with my palm when I finally realized what he had been saying. _Gods, this man is beyond belief, taunting me even in my sleep, I just can't get rid of him! But do you even want to get rid of him?_

…

His cabin was rather chilled when he awoke, a welcoming factor as he pushed back the sheets covering his bed and let it wash over his heated, sweaty, flesh. He'd been able to control some part of the dream tonight. He could ask her the question he had wanted to ask her that afternoon. Her answer had stirred something in him beyond physicality.

_His tongue laved over her belly button, eliciting a breathless sound from her. His kisses went lower still, until he reached the edge of her panties. Pinching the fabric between his teeth, he needed to ask one last time. "Do you think this is a mistake?" A whimper drew itself from her lips at his teasing. "No." She breathed huskily._

"You're a goner, Jones." He muttered to himself.

**Author's Note:**** I know, I know, Petra always trying to deny things! We'll find out next chapter how she plans on protecting Hook from getting himself killed at the hands of his 'crocodile' and maybe, just maybe, she can talk to Ruby again. Also, anyone else notice that snow, on an uncovered ship, that's always lived in warmer climates, might affect the captain, and might force him to move indoors? (I'm a tease, I know, sorry.) I seriously love all of you guys though.**


	11. Chapter 11: You're Still a Nuisance

**Chapter Eleven (**_**Neverland**_**) You're Still a Nuisance**

My body smacked into the wall of the ship as another attempt to grab at my runaway shadow failed. I huffed and rubbed my sore arm, surely to be bruised the next day. The translucent, dark, figure leaped near me again, I managed to snatch one of the ankles and tumble forward as the shadow went limp. Carefully, I rolled it up. When I had told the pixies long ago, that I was lonely and wanted a playmate, I hadn't expected them to make my own shadow such a ridiculous companion. Someone else's dark shadow, probably still attached to them, passed over me. I looked up trying to make out the dark form in the shallow moonlight. _Hook_.

"Mind telling me what you're doing on my ship, Pan?"

I looked down at the see through bundle in my hands. "Shadow catching." I attempted to make my voice sound light, but his expression told me he wasn't buying it. "Um… you don't by chance have a needle and some thread… do you?" I whispered.

He raised an eyebrow but motioned for me to follow him below deck.

I'd been in his chambers a few time, but never on an invitation, and for once I could study them without worrying about getting what I came for and getting out unnoticed. He walked over to the large desk. _Stole a nice compass for Tiger Lily from the second drawer, _I noted absentmindedly. Hook pulled open the top drawer, the smallest of the three and shifted through its contents before producing a spool of black thread and a long needle. I clutched my shadow to my torso with my forearms and fumbled with the thread and needle. _How did Mother Wendy do it again, did she just tie it around the end, or maybe, here's a hole, does it go through, grr I can't get it through! How did she do it, she did it so easily, why did she have to leave me and go grow up, growing up is an awful thing, a terribly horrible thing! _I didn't even notice I was crying until the second tear hit my shaking hands, still clumsily holding the needle and thread. A single, large hand wrapped over my smaller one holding the spool and gently tugged it from my grasp.

"Pan?" His voice was uncharacteristically gentle.

I looked up into his sky-blue eyes, my bottom lip quivering slightly.

"How do you usually get it to stick?"

"I-I used to bind it to my feet but it never w-worked well. Then M-Mother… Wendy, she, she 'sewn' it." My throat was tight and I had to force the words out.

"Why don't you ask her to sew it again?"

"Because, because… she left, she _wanted _to grow up, she, she…"I lost my voice as the first tiny sob slipped from me.

"Sit on the desk, Pan." He commanded.

I nodded mutely and shifted up onto the edge, my feet dangling above the floor. Hook crouched down in front of me.

"Hold out the needle, love." I held it so that the hole was at the top and he carefully pushed the end of the thread through it, pulling it to a reasonable length and then detaching it from the rest of the spool with his teeth.

Plucking the needle from my fingers, he hoisted up one of my moccasins on the curve of his hook. "Hold your shadow's foot against yours." I leaned forward and did so as he carefully pushed the needle through the thin, form and my shoe.

Slowly, he sewed the foot onto my own, having me tie off the ends when he was done before moving onto my other foot and repeating the process. When he was finished he stood up once more and I wiped away my tears with the back of my hand. He chucked the spool and needle back into the drawer. I slid off the desk and tested out my shadow, it followed each of my motions perfectly as it should. Tears threatened to spill again as I remembered Mother Wendy asking for my story on why it could detach itself from me. My legs wobbled and fell back against the side of the desk and brought me knees up to my chest before burying my face in my arms.

"Pan." I ignored him, hating that my supposed opponent had to see me so weak but unable to stop it just the same. "Peter." He muttered more quietly and placed his hand on my shoulder.

I still refused to pay mind to him. He stooped down to my level.

"Petra." He whispered.

My head shot up at that one, having only heard him say my real name in a mocking tone before. He sighed.

"You're tired."

"I am not." I managed to make my quavering voice fill with strength for a second.

He smirked. "You should go back to your burrow, the boys will be waiting for their leader."

"I told them not to wait up, I just, I just… I didn't know how to tell them about… Moth- Wendy." I swallowed.

Hook nodded and stood, extending a hand which I tried to refuse and stand up on my own. My body was weak from crying and I quickly lost my footing stumbling forward. Hook caught me and I momentarily forgot that he was a Codfish and held onto him, burying my wet face in his shirt, my head reaching just below his chest. He stiffened for a second at the unexpected contact before holding me to him. I dipped in and out of consciousness. The pirate captain caught on as his hooked arm lifted beneath my knees and his good hand supported my head with his elbow and he picked me up, cradling me. I fell softly into the large mattress. Surprise filled my drowsy form as I half-heartedly began to protest.

"Pan, I'm not sending you back like this, you won't make it. You can leave in the morning once you've slept." His tone was firm.

I gave up and snuggled my head deeper into the plush pillows, Hook pulled the sheet up, over me to my chin. "Why did she _want _to grow up?" I asked, still trying to make sense of it.

Hook paused for a second. "Different adventures, I suppose."

"But… these are the best kinds of adventures, aren't they?"

"Do you remember what I told you about… Milah?"

"Yes, you loved her, right?"

He nodded once. "Those were the best kinds of adventures."

"I still don't want to grow up."

"I understand."

A small yawn left me and he chuckled. "Get some sleep, Pan."

"You're still a codfish." I mumbled sleepily.

"And you're still a nuisance."

…

**(**_**Storybrooke**_**)**

_I can't believe I let Henry and Emma talk me into this, why can't they just ask him? _The wharf's wooden boards were lightly coated in slick snow and I had to walk extra carefully so as to not fall, my reasoning for not walking involved preparing myself for negotiating with a stubborn pirate captain. I let my gaze wander over the magnificent build of the ship, she really was a beauty.

"Are you actually coming aboard, Pan, or are you just going to freeze to that spot?" My eyes flew from admiring the ship to her Captain leaning against the side, a bemused smirk gracing his features.

I rolled my eyes. _I am not looking forward to this discussion. _As I made me way to the top of the gangplank my equilibrium thought it would be entertaining to give out. I stumbled forward bracing myself for hitting the cold, snow-covered boards of the deck, and instead was caught by a pair of warm arms wrapping themselves around me.

"I seem to recall you having better balance than this, Pan." He muttered hotly into my ear, lips almost brushing the shell.

I twisted around to face him, his hold on me still not relinquishing as I did so. "I seem to recall there being a lack of snow in Neverland. You can let go of me now."

"Is that anyway to thank the man that just saved you from a nasty fall?"

"Fine. Hook, will you _please _let go of me before I hit you?"

"I do hope you don't treat anyone who tries to help you this way."

"No, only codfish."

His grin only grew as he began to tighten his hold on me, pulling me closer. I moved to punch his arm in retaliation and his hand caught my fist. I jumped a little as his skin made contact with mine.

"Didn't know I had that effect on you Pan."

"You don't, your hand is freezing."

"Well it has snowed."

"Can you let go of me so we can talk like normal people?"

"No."

"I have a second hand you know." I threatened.

The ice-cold metal of his hook snagged my wrist and held it behind my back. "I'm aware."

I huffed in annoyance and shook my bangs out of my eyes. "Very well then, Emma and especially Henry don't think you should be on your ship while there's snow on the ground because you are clearly freezing."

"I'm not leaving her unattended."

"I never said you had to, they just think you should spend the night somewhere warmer, so you don't become an ice block in your sleep."

He raised a suggestive eyebrow. "I didn't mean it like _that_. Besides, I'm not offering you my place, they're offering you their spare bed, now that Snow and David moved out."

"And why would I agree to this?"

"Look, I know how you are about your ship but, you really can't be out here so long in this weather and if it makes you feel any better you can see the docks from one of their windows."

"You seem awfully concerned for my health, love."

"I'm not, they are. I'm just the messenger."

"No."

"I do hope you don't treat anyone who tries to help you this way." I said in a mocking tone.

"No, only nuisances."

"I'm not- _we're _not letting you freeze death, as much as I'd like to allow you to, because of your own stubbornness."

"Alright, Pan, I know how you can make up that dreadful apology to me and I can silence your worries."

"They're _not _my 'worries', but go ahead what's this brilliant favor I have to do for you?"

"Give me lodging."

I gaped for a second. "What? No, I just offered you-"

"_Swan and her lad _offered me lodging but I'm asking _you_ for it."

"I caught that, now why are you asking me when it's already been offered by someone much more willing?"

"Because the 'crocodile' goes over there often enough and I don't want to run into him without my revenge completely planned out." He said all lightness leaving his tone as a serious look took over his face.

My frown fell at that. _This would be a helpful way to keep an eye on him, am I seriously considering, no, I can't do this. But if I don't he might get himself killed. I have to help him. I'm going to regret this, not as much as I would regret not keeping him alive though. Hell, I care about- no, no, no, focus Petra! _I made eye contact with him again as I was brought out of my inner musings.

"Fine. But you get the couch."

He finally released me and I hated to admit to myself that I missed the warmth his body wrapped me in. "I swear I'll be the perfect gentleman, unless you ask me to do otherwise." He grinned at me cheekily.

"In your dreams, Hook."

"Perhaps, in yours as well."

I was stunned for half a second but managed to compose myself before he noticed. "I have class until seven. Then I'm going over to Ruby's. You can pick the lock if you need to get in sooner."

He genuinely smiled at that and I couldn't help the small smile that spread in return as I left the ship.

…

I knocked on the door a third time. "Ruby, I know you're in there, I know you're not with Victor or anyone and I know you know it's me, so let me in."

Ruby's muffled voice came from the other side of the door. "I told you I'm not listening to you."

I looked up and down the hallway in search of any eavesdroppers before responding. "Fine, I care for Hook, are you happy now, I admit it."

The door flung open and I was immediately yanked through. As it slammed shut behind me I was pulled into a lung-crushing hug.

"Okay, you're excited, stop suffocating me." I managed to get out.

Ruby pulled back to reveal her face splitting grin. "I knew it!"

"Yeah, I know."

"What are you going to do about?"

"Oh come on, Ruby can we not delve any further to this than necessary?"

"How come?"

"Because I'm not going to do anything about it, we're rivals, it's not a good idea."

"You know, I would normally be very upset with you about saying that but currently I'm just too excited that you finally admitted it."

"Yes, well that's not all I have to tell you exactly."

"Ooh, spill."

I scrunched up my nose. "You are such a girl sometimes. There's a reason my band of followers were the Lost _Boys_."

"Shut up and tell me."

"You know how it snowed and Hook's ship is really only made for warm climates?"

"Um, I guess."

"He kind of needed a place to stay and since my apology to him the other day wasn't good enough in his mind he made me owe him a favor, so… now he'll be sleeping at my place."

"Sleeping you say?"

"Oh be quiet, yes, _sleeping _on the _couch_. He swore to be a gentleman about it."

"Well you two are no fun."

"Hey, just because I care for him does not mean I'm going to jump his bones."

"We seriously need to change your view of sex."

"Really don't think I've had good sex?"

"I do not doubt _you _I doubt the men you've been with. Maybe you've had so far as 'good sex' but you apparently haven't had _great_ sex and we need to change that."

"I think I'll live."

"Barely, I mean, Victor has some friends I'd say we could have you 'test out' but since Hook is spending the night with you until it's warm again, I'd say that only leaves you one option." Ruby grinned wolfishly.

I smacked her shoulder. "No."

"You say that now, I give you two months before you're jumping him."

"Prepare for disappointment."

"Expect to receive so much crap for this."

…

I shot up in bed, breathing heavily, shaking and trying desperately to ignore the ache between my legs. _That had to be the most intense dream I've ever had, is it just because I admitted to Ruby how I feel today? _Everything about it had felt so real, the touches almost tangible, when he groaned it sounded exactly like him, and we had gotten so close to falling apart. _I never thought I could be so aggravated by my imagination. _I swallowed hard and let the soothing quiet try to calm me. That is, until I no longer heard quiet but ragged breathing coming from my living room. _So I guess Hook finally decided to show up_. He hadn't been there when I went to bed but apparently he had picked the lock while I slept, something I wasn't so sure I was comfortable with. _Why does he sound like he's been running?_ Shrugging it off, I got up like I usually do and opened the window to the biting, cold air outside.

…

Hook clutched his chest with his one good hand in an effort to slow his heart rate down. His breathing came fast and the blanket Pan had left out for him clung to his sweaty skin. Repeatedly, he chanted in his mind _it was a dream, it was a dream, it was a dream… why the bloody fuck did it feel like that though?_ He realized he was panting awful loudly and that she was in the next room, so he tried to take deep breaths in an effort to quiet it down, but what that allowed him to hear made him stop breathing for a second altogether. Broken, unrestricted heaving echoed from the other side of the shut bedroom door. _Nightmare? _He wouldn't ever admit it but the thought of her being scared made his arms itch to wrap around and hold her like he had done earlier that day. He let out a shaky breath as his lungs began to work properly again, and while he was calming down, _some parts _of him weren't and there was no way he was going to even think about entering her room while it was so obvious that he was stimulated. His head fell back against the large couch pillow and he rubbed his sleep tired eyes with the heel of his palm. Sex dreams were difficult to deal with as it were. They were even more so when they were about a woman who used to be your "opponent". But it went way past "difficult to deal with" when you also happened to be sleeping in the same lodgings as the woman in question. Hook was starting to regret making her take him in but it was a challenge, and he loved a challenge, especially when that challenge was Petra. There was no way he was backing down first.

**Author's Note: ****I just got some of the best reviews ever, and I thank you all for your amazing thoughtfulness! Hook's on again tonight, and I am so excited, and we get to meet Wendy and the darling family! *jumps up and down clapping excitedly***


	12. Chapter 12: Children

**Author's Note:**** Just a warning this chapter is really sad. I'm sorry.**

**Chapter Twelve: (**_**Storybrooke)**_** Children**

"So is it anything really bad?" I asked nervously wringing my hands as I sat on top of the exam table as I caught Dr. Faxon's, or Rapunzel as Henry had explained to me, solemn expression.

"Petra, or do you prefer Peter?"

"Either's fine really." _Why is she stalling?_

"Petra, am I to assume this has been your first medical examination?"

"Um, well, I had one after the… 'incident' a few weeks ago." I explained sheepishly.

"So, you truly have no idea." She seemed to muse sadly to herself.

"What? What is it?" My voice going up an octave.

She carefully placed the charts on the small table nearby before walking back over to me. "I think maybe your long amount of time in Neverland may have affected you in more ways than one."

I nodded slowly, I had been aware of some effects for a while now, there was fact that once I became the age in which I was considered an 'adult' that I stopped aging or growing altogether. Dr. Faxon sighed.

"Petra, did you ever wonder why you never got your monthly cycle?"

I shook my head, until Ruby had made that remark the same morning about me acting like "I was on my period", and I then replying proudly that I didn't get one, thankful that I never had to go through those annoying pains that everyone else seemed to have to and having her insist on taking me to the doctor's office, I hadn't really bothered to look into it.

"Petra, I can't exactly figure out why, but… you're not capable of… bearing children."

I couldn't move. Shock etched itself into my features cold pooled in my stomach as pain wrapped itself around my heart in an overbearing grip. My head lowered to my palms in an effort not to hold it together.

"I…" I couldn't even repeat what she had just said.

"_Not capable of having children, not capable of having children, not capable of having children…" The terrible words slamming into me over and over again. I have to grow up and I can't even have children to dull that pain. _

"Petra, would you like me to call in your friend, give you a moment?" Dr. Faxon whispered as she gently placed a hand on my shoulder.

I nodded, scrubbing at my eyes when I felt hot tears trail down my face. Ruby was brought in a minute later and rushed up to me when she saw my state. Dr. Faxon quietly explained as Ruby hugged me. Numbness fell over me and my arms dropped limply to my sides. My entire body feeling weighed down.

"Do you want me to call Clara? Have her fill in for you today?" I stared at nothing nodding once again.

Ruby walked me out of the office, her arm wrapped around my shoulders to guide me as she spoke to Clara on the phone.

…

"Petra-" Ruby started.

"I don't want to talk about it." I whispered weakly from my bed.

Ruby looked sadly at me, pity filling her face. I looked at the ceiling so I didn't have to see the expression that made me feel pathetic.

"I need to go back to Granny's for a little while, should I call Snow, maybe Emma-"

"No."

"Okay, would you like me to bring you some tea?"

"Sure."

"Call me if you need anything."

"Okay."

She stood there a beat longer before slowly walking out. I felt empty, mindless, just staring through the ceiling as more tears pricked at my eyes and I slowly crumbled.

…

Reluctantly I grabbed the soapy sponge and picked up the first plate. Ruby had brought my tea as well as some dinner over in an attempt to cheer me up and ate with me, trying to lighten the situation by explaining how Granny had threatened Whale today at the diner. My laugh came out hollow, like a broken bell. She had stayed for nearly two hours until it began to get dark outside and she anxiously told me about her date with the same man that night. I'd shooed her away with assurances that I was "okay". Now, I was left to do clean the dishes. Dumping the plates into the sink and grabbing the soap-filled sponge I began roughly scrubbing at a dish. After nearly taking off the finish on each item I stacked the soapy dishes in a neat pile on top of the paper towels I'd laid out by the sink and drained the sudsy water. Growling lightly when I noticed the ends of the sleeves on the long-sleeve Henley t-shirt Emma had given me were wet, I tugged it off over my head, leaving me in my dark jeans and grey tank top, and tossed it on the island behind me. Picking up one of the plates and turning the facet back on to rinse it under the warm water, unwelcome thoughts about children floated back through my mind.

"You're going to erode away the porcelain if you hold it under there much longer." Came the smart ass remark from besides the door.

I jumped, having not heard any indication that Hook had entered. The poor plate slipped from my grip and shattered in the sink.

"Knock much?" I snarled angrily and began picking up the pieces of the broken dish and transporting them to the waste bin.

"Didn't know I could startle you so, besides, I'm fairly certain you've done the same to me on multiple occasions and broken far more valuable things." He retorted.

"_Stupid, fucking codfish._" I muttered quietly.

Apparently not quietly enough due to his raised eyebrows in a bemused fashion. I cursed again when a small splinter of porcelain cut my finger. Thoroughly annoyed I dumped the remaining plate pieces in the trash and ran the tiny cut under the water until it stopped bleeding. I tried to ignore the smug pirate leaning against the counter to my left and began rinsing out one of the glasses, praying he wouldn't do something as equally startling as the sneaking up on me.

"You seem tense love."

I flinched at the observation. "Hmm?" I tried to answer nonchalantly, not really wanting to have this discussion with anybody.

"You know love, I know a great way of relieving _tension_." He moved in closer.

I pushed him away. "Shut. Up." I forced out through clenched teeth, gripping the glass hard and letting it fill up with water.

He smirked. "Why? Bothering you again?"

My anger spiked and without thinking I sloshed the glassful of water over him. He looked rather shocked at that as he stood there, water droplet's clinging to the ends of his hair hanging over his face, dripping down his neck, and soaking the front of his shirt. Strangely enough every worry, every pained thought left me at that moment. An uncontainable, ringing laugh left me at the image. I left the glass on the counter as I clutched at my shaking sides. Hook's expression glowered for half a second before mischief sparked in his eyes. Unable to react fast enough he pressed me against the edge of the sink, weaving his fingers through my hair and holding me back underneath the still running facet. The stream of water flowed over my neck and into my shirt, creating streams down my front.

"Hook!" I shrieked, still laughing from the look on his face.

A genuine chuckle escaped his lips at my struggling. Sneaking my foot behind his heel I managed to knock him off balance and spin us around so that I had him pinned against the sink. In the same maneuver he pulled I tugged his head back by his hair and had the water streaming over him as well.

…

I tossed a towel in his direction before wringing out my water logged hair with my own.

"Much obliged." He said sarcastically as he rubbed it through his short, damp locks, shaking his head like a wet dog when he gave up on drying it the rest of the way and moved on to trying to dry his shirt.

I tried not to think of how… cute? That action appeared. _Cute? Are you joking, Petra, did you honestly describe Captain Hook as cute?_

I noted his vest and coat missing. "What happened to your coat?"

He smirked. "It's on the couch. You were daydreaming for quite a while."

I tried to hide the frown that threatened to show on my face when I remembered what exactly I'd been thinking about. His shirt wasn't getting much drier and neither was mine, the water had drenched it so much actually that it soaked the top of my jeans as well. I gave up on towel-drying my clothes.

"I have a dryer, but I don't have any extra clothes that will fit you…" I trailed off uncertainly.

He grinned. "Well, I could walk around without any-"

"No. You can use the towel and the bed sheet if necessary." I quickly stopped him, finishing with an eye roll.

His grin only widened. "Whatever you say, love."

...

After changing into dry clothes in the privacy of my own room I carried my pile of went things to the closet-made-laundry-room I'd shown Hook a minute earlier. To say I was unprepared for his appearance was an understatement. I couldn't help it was my eyes trailed over his naked torso, a few drops of water still set on his skin, down to his towel-wrapped hips. I drug my eyes quickly back up to his face as a blush tried to light my cheeks. His suggestively cocked eyebrow warned me that my attention had not gone unnoticed. Pretending he wasn't there I easily slipped around him and shoved my clothes into the drying machine, shutting the door and starting it before facing the half-naked man behind me. I noticed his almost black hair sticking every which way in result from most likely his attempts at drying it with the towel. I snickered.

"What?" He asked.

In reply I found my fingers combing through the damp tufts, brushing them so that they fell like they usually did. He stiffened and I remembered how much my actions mirrored the ones from my drunken state and quickly retracted my hand.

"What was that for?" Genuine what looked like wonder, filling his eyes.

I felt rather uncomfortable and tried to lighten the situation. "Can't very well have the infamous Captain Hook looking like a bird with ruffled feathers."

His lips quirked upwards at the corners, I realized how close we were standing and quickly moved around him, heading back to the kitchen to clean up the mess we left.

…

Flopping down on the couch, my head knocked backwards against the top of it in exhaustion.

"Next time you piss me off make sure I have nothing within reach to start a water war."

Hook chuckled softly, his eyelids fluttering shut. Clearly I wasn't the only one feeling rather drowsy. I tried not to study his bare torso out of the corner of my half-lidded eyes. The towel was on the floor, replaced by the bed sheet.

"Love if you wanted to get me out of my clothes you only needed to ask."

"Wasn't trying to get you naked," I raised an eyebrow as a tempting innuendo came to mind, _I am really spending too much time around him and Ruby._ "Besides I'm more of an act now ask questions later kind of girl."

Hook opened his eyes again and gave me a mildly impressed look at the quip. "Take charge too?"

"Always have been a leader more than a follower." I grinned sardonically before leaning my head back again and letting my eyes shut.

"The wolf girl warned me you'd be in a bad mood today."

I stiffened at the comment. "Yet you went out of your way to piss me off?"

"Of course not, it just comes naturally it appears." He quipped.

It was silent for a moment when I didn't respond.

"What happened today, Pan?"

I let out a sigh. "Nothing."

I felt him shift to face me and reluctantly opened my eyes. His head was leaning on the back of the couch next to mine.

"I don't believe you."

I bit my bottom lip. _Am I really considering telling him? He won't actually care anyway. Will he? _

"Peter." He whispered his hand cupping my chin as his thumb tugged at the skin beneath my lip and pulled it out from between my teeth.

I pulled out of his grasp. He looked almost, mildly hurt. _Now I'm seeing things. _I focused my attention on the floor.

"Come on Pan don't you think I need some explanation as to why you're acting like a child? More than usual I mean."

"_Acting like a child. Not capable of having children." Maybe that's why I act "like a child" have to grow up, can't have them, how amusing. _The stress and explanation of it all made a dry, hysterical giggle bubble up from my lips.

"Yeah, I act like a child. I found something out today. It was just oh so, ironic, I guess you could say."

I faced him once again only to meet a worried and confused look. "Peter?"

"I can't have children." I blurted out, my uneasy snickering dying out shortly after I finished the statement.

I didn't make eye contact with him. His hook reached up under my chin and tilted my face upwards so I had to though. Sympathy was the last thing I was expecting to find in his bright, azure gaze.

"Petra, I'm sorry."

I was stunned to say the least. Hot tears filled my eyes. _Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry. _

"Don't be it's not your fault, or anybody's really. Neverland's to blame." I croaked out as my throat tightened.

He shook his head. "Using nonchalance as a blockade is a low blow, Pan."

"I'm not blocking anything."

"Oh, where to even begin on all of that, Peter, I can see you holding back tears as we speak."

"Crying is for fools. It doesn't solve anything."

"I don't think this is anything you can solve, meaning you can cry."

"Why? So you have something against me."

His expression darkened. "I've seen you cry before if you'll recall, I didn't use it against you then. Why think so little of me now?"

I sucked in a shaky breath as the first tear fell. His large, warm hand was cupping my cheek and his thumb swiped it away.

"Forget that we're 'rivals' for a second, would you?"

As the rest of the tears began to spill over, I found myself collapsing into him. Burying my wet face in his bare chest as his hooked arm wrapped around me and his hand ran through my hair. Fatigue overcame me moments later and I blacked out.

…

Hook drifted back into consciousness when he tried to move onto his side and found something weighing down on top of him. He peered through a half-lidded eye as he roused. Unexpectedly greeted with the sight of Petra- _Pan_, lying on top of him, her cheek resting against his chest over his heart along with her left hand, while her right hand was tucked underneath his shoulder blade, her right leg rested between his left one and the couch while the other one was thrown across his waist and dangling somewhat off the couch. He was surprised to find the sunlight streaming through from behind the curtains of her sitting room window. For the first time in almost a month or so he had slept through the night, without any erotic dreams about his current bedmate and he thanked the gods. She moved slightly in her sleep and he nearly choked back a gasp as her hips moved with her. _Well it is morning, there's nothing he can do about it, bloody minx, even in her sleep._ Hook found himself studying her face, stray pieces of her long, chocolate-brown hair hanging over her serene expression. She looked more like the child he knew her to be back in Neverland it almost hurt him to know that she had to have grown up and gone through things she had as a result. It had truly pained him last night when she had told him what she'd learned that day. It had been as if her last hope at experiencing happiness in this realm, or as a grown-up had been lost. As selfish as it was to admit though he did appreciate seeing her as a woman, the fiery, adventurous, strong woman she now was. Absentmindedly he began running his fingers through her mussed, wavy hair. However unwilling he was to admit it he did realize at that moment that if he did have her, it wouldn't just be once and he wouldn't be able to keep emotion from it. He cursed quietly under his breath.

…

My arms instinctively tightened their hold on the warmth I felt radiating into my front and the side of my face. Shifting slightly, I immediately froze upon feeling my hips connect with something. The strange caresses running through my hair, which I had foolishly thought to be the wind from my usually open window, stopped. My eyes shot open and I jerked my head upwards to find a rather stunningly smug pirate staring back at me.

"What-" Reflexively I tried to push myself off of him only to find that his skull and dagger's chain had tangled with that of the cord holding my "kiss".

"Morning to you too, lass." He muttered amusedly.

I frowned and raised an eyebrow before I propped myself up on my elbows on either side of his bare chest, trying really hard not to admire it. _You are truly a lost cause Pan._ Quickly I began to undo the knots tying us together. A strange warmth was washing over me and causing me to struggle, mumbling a few profanities at the difficulty I was having. A slew of decorative curses came from Hook. I glanced up at the pirate captain, his arm thrown over his eyes as his neck muscles strained from tilting his head backwards.

"Hey, I'm working on it! Did we really pass out on the couch? Look, I don't like the situation any more than you do but I'm trying to undo these bloody stupid knots as fast as possible." I rambled.

_Seriously, how dramatic could you be, I'm frustrated too! _I silently cursed him. Something pressed against my abdomen as I moved into a different angle to get a better look at the ridiculous tangles. His hook-less limb came down on my hip, his sole hand digging into the other.

"What is-"

"Will you bloody quit it, love."

"I'm just trying to-"

"-kill me perhaps?"

"How the hell am I-"

"You're damn hips, Pan, you… won't stop… shifting…"

I caught on immediately to what he was implying, my face flushing red as I realized _what _was adding pressure to my abdomen and why I was feeling awfully hot.

"I-I, it's not my fault you're such a horny bastard!"

"Any sane man would react the same when the lass _on top of him _is barely clad and won't stop _rubbing_ herself against him."

"I was not _rubbing _myself against you!"

"Bloody fucking hell, Pan, just untie the damnable pendants and get. Off."

My nervous fingers fumbled with the string. Finally out of complete frustration and annoyance I gave up. Gripping my "kiss" I ripped the cord from my neck. Freeing myself I rolled off of him and stomped away to my room, leaving a stunned pirate on the coach.

"Pan…"

"So much as speak to me once the rest of the day and you'll lose your tongue." I called out as I slammed my door shut.

**Author's Note: ****I'm really sorry about the first part but I hope the feels helped a little. As always thank you for the super, amazing, awesome reviews! I love all of you!**


	13. Chapter 13: Rumors and Theories

**Chapter Thirteen: (**_**Storybrooke**_**) Rumors and Theories**

"How's it going, you seem better but, a bit… conflictive this morning." Ruby probed.

"If I told you why it would only encourage your ridiculous theories."

"What ridiculous theories?" She asked widening her eyes innocently.

"The ones that involve a certain bastard pirate."

"I thought he was a codfish?"

"That too."

"So what did he do?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Well then I guess I'll just have to ask him when he comes in for his coffee." She said, smirking conspiratorially.

"Ruby, no, please just stay out of this one." I tiredly protested.

"I even warned him not to piss you off last night." She grumped, deciding whether or not to reprimand him.

"Yeah, he told me about that after we were done soaking each other."

"You were what?" Her face lit up instantly.

"I may have tried to drown him in my sink." I replied flatly, hoping to end the conversation right there.

"Are you telling me that you both ended up in wet clothes that you should have taken off, because you know risk of hypothermia and everything, and you didn't-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence."

"Fine, but seriously you two are one day going to finally give into your sexual tension and end up going at like rabbits as a result."

"Ew, Ruby stop."

"You'd probably have really hot hate sex."

"Why is it every time I'm with you need to bring up sex?"

"Because, it's entertaining to see the infamous Peter Pan blush."

"Have to say I can agree with you on that one, lass." _You have got to be joking. _

The pirate in question slid onto the stool next to me and flashed his signature, cocky smirk.

"You should have seen her this morning." He added.

I narrowed my eyes at him. _Two can play at this game. _

"Should have seen me this morning? The look on your face was priceless."

His smirk faded into a light glower as he leaned in closer. "I bet you'd like to see it again."

"It's just nice to know I can best you in something besides stealing and wit."

"Oi, you are nowhere near besting me at anything."

"Really, the urgent need to get me off you this morning says otherwise." I bit my bottom lip immediately after the statement fell out, realizing how that would sound to Ruby.

"I was trying to be a gentleman." He grit out.

"You were on top of him this morning?"

I groaned and smacked my head on the counter. "Just give me my tea to-go please."

"Oh no, neither of you are getting your orders until you tell me what happened."

"Long story short, we fell asleep on the couch, moved around in our sleep, I woke up over him, he can't control his hormones, I got yelled at for no apparent reason, end of story, tea please."

"That hardly counts as an explanation."

"Ruby, I'm going to be late for class, give me the damn tea, and let the cod fill you in."

"Fine, don't move an inch Captain." She threatened before rushing to the back.

"As I said before, Pan, any sane man would react the same way." He paused and eyed me for a moment. "Unless the real reason you're so pissed at me has to do with the fact that I told you to get off?"

I scoffed. "Right, because I was so eager to stay where I was."

"We could try it again, except this time we could match."

"I'm not getting naked with you." I answered staring straight ahead.

"Where's your sense of adventure?" He taunted.

"Hold up he was naked?" Her blood-red lips quirking up in the corners.

I grabbed the tea away from Ruby. _Happy thoughts… outside._

…

"Ms. Pan."

I stilled at the cold accent dripping into the air.

"Mr… Gold, is it, here?" I tried for nonchalance as I turned around to find the crocodile standing in the doorway of the dimly lit studio, classes for the day had ended an hour ago, but I always enjoyed staying a little later to let the music chase away my thoughts.

A small snigger left the man as he stepped into my sanctuary. It felt stifling all of a sudden, my sacred space being trodden on, the mirrors reflecting the evil that had entered the area.

"Yes, dearie, however I'm not here to discuss names."

I raised a brow. "What exactly are you here to discuss?"

"Well, I try not to pry too far into the… personal lives of those I make deals with but I'm afraid this matter is personal in and of itself and therefore it necessary."

_Crocodile, Hook? More like a snake. _

"If you could be a bit more straightforward, Gold, I don't take kindly to those who talk in circles."

"Right you are, dearie. I'm afraid I've heard some rumors running around the old mill."

"Can't say I took you for a town gossip."

"Only when it involves something that could threaten a deal."

"If I recall correctly Mr. Gold we didn't make a certified deal."

"It was flimsy and small but it was a deal no less, mark my words." He snarled at the end of the sentence and I did well to hide my shiver.

He paused, seemingly searching for me to read his mind and figure out what the bloody hell he was rambling on about, finally he gave up on that course of action. "I've heard of your recent boarding arrangements with the pirate."

I shrugged. "Owed him a favor, besides I can keep a better eye on him then."

"See usually I would support such plans however a small tidbit of information was proposed to me this afternoon."

"Meaning you eavesdropped on gossiping fools."

"Whatever you wish to call it, dearie. Now, you asked me to be straightforward with you, so I'll be rather blunt with you when I ask this question, are you sleeping with the pirate."

To say I was appalled by the disgusting, slimy crocodile dipping his claws into something so personal that wasn't even taking place, would be a gross understatement. "Excuse me?" I hissed.

He had the audacity to let out a little giggle. "No then? Good, I only ask because the women who have done so in the past tend to betray me."

"Milah didn't leave you because he was good in bed, she left because you were-are still, a coward and because she loved him." I snapped harshly.

"After one night? Hard to believe, but keep your faith in whatever childish notions you choose to. In the meantime let me tell you this, should you sleep with him and/or develop feelings for him that extend beyond your… companionship, remember that he's stuck fighting for a woman who died years ago and has no intention of placing his heart anywhere else. And do not forget that our deal, however menial, stands and choosing to assist him in his plots for revenge would be unwise."

"Your knowledge in wisdom and love have been oh so, eye opening. I can assure you I have not, nor ever will, love Hook in the way you imply."

"I don't appreciate the hint of sarcasm in your words, but your final statement is comforting."

"_Goodbye_, Mr. Gold." I spat.

A plume of crimson smoke swirled around him before he evaporated and left me seething in disdain for the vile creature that he was.

**Author's Note: ****I hate filler chapters as much as the next person but, Ruby just had to find out and Rumpelstiltskin needed his suspicions, so here it is. However, I posted another chapter immediately after this one so fear not. And the next one is hopefully worth this short chapter. *Wink, wink, nudge, nudge***


	14. Chapter 14: The Day

**Author's Note: ****When you see the ***M*** symbol, you're being warned that M-rated activities are about to take place, so you can just skip over that section if you wish and I'll fill you in on what happened at the end of the chapter without all the dirty details if need be.**

**Chapter Fourteen: (**_**Storybrooke**_**) The Day**

Rumpelstiltskin's rude assumptions and cold words of warning still echoed in my head. I'd been ignoring Hook for two days now and Ruby was on the verge of threatening her doing the same to me if I didn't talk to him. Clearly no one seems to want to accept that Peter Pan and Captain Hook don't get along that well. Snow, Emma and Henry had invited me over for their family dinner and it was nice to have a change of pace from diner or take-out food. Henry had me stay later than I had originally intended so I could elaborate on more of my Neverland adventures, something that thrilled me as much as it did him and I briefly felt like my old self again. However it was past nine by the time Emma ordered Henry off to bed. Emma herself actually ended up walking me home no matter how many times I argued that I would be perfectly safe, Snow simply replied that she'd feel better knowing that there was a gun within reach should it be necessary. When we got to my apartment and were in the middle of saying our goodbyes the sound of glass shattering against the wall came from behind the door.

"What the hell?" Emma reached for my door knob and I quickly blocked her path.

"Emma it's fine."

"I'm guessing that's Hook?"

"Most likely."

"And you're just going to let him break things?"

"No, I'll probably just kill him."

"I don't know why Ruby and practically everyone else thinks you two are going to sleep together."

"Thank you, finally someone- shit, everyone, really?"

Emma nodded sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Why is my sex life so fascinating?"

"I have no idea I truthfully think talking about any fairytale character's sex life is… wrong. Anyway good luck with your pirate, if you need me to put him in a cell for a night or two let me know."

"Thanks Emma."

As soon as she was out of sight down the stairs I violently twisted the knob and shoved the door open. "Break something else, honestly the Lost Boys were easier to handle!"

Dumping my coat and things on the counter I turned with my hands on my hips to face the arrogant son-of-a-codfish. Immediately my anger faded as I saw the state he was in. His sole hand held his head up, the heel of his palm digging into his left eye, both lids were squeezed shut and his usually cocky smirk was replaced by a grim line, turned downwards at the corners. An empty bottle of rum sat on the coffee table and what I assumed was the short glass he tried to pace himself with was shattered against the far wall. He looked like crap truthfully, like he was internally beating himself up. Hair was a mess as if he'd been pulling on it, vest and coat in a forgotten pile behind the couch, shirt wrinkled and mostly unbuttoned and his posture hunched in on himself. _I've only ever seen him like this on the anniversary of her- oh no, is it?_

"Hook?" I cautiously walked closer to him.

He flinched but continued to ignore me. Slowly I lowered myself next to him on the couch.

"Hook, is it… the day?" I asked quietly.

A heartless laugh escaped him and he moved his head to face me opening his eyelids to reveal his usually bright eyes dull and watery. "What gave it away lass?"

Instinctively I placed my hand over his. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"Using nonchalance as a blockade is a low blow, Captain."

His mouth quirked slightly at my repetition of his words the other night before his face became solemn again. "I'm going to skin that crocodile."

"I don't think Milah would want you to."

"You've said this many a times before, has it ever caused me to retire my plans for vengeance?"

I sighed. "Please, at least don't think about them on this day."

He looked at me reluctantly. "Alright, Pan." He paused and looked at the shattered glass. "I'm to assume you wish for me to clean that up now?"

"No."

"Not what you told the Swan-girl."

"That was before I knew what was going on."

"I don't need your pity."

"I'm not giving you pity, I just think other things are of greater importance at the moment."

"What you want me to talk out my feelings with you, Pan?"

I stood up, dropping his hand. "Actually, I was going to help you remember your happy thoughts because you always seem to lose them but if you're going to be a cod about it." I began to stalk off.

His hook caught my wrist. "Pan, I don't want to think." He looked up at me his eyes full of despair and pleading.

I sat down next to him again and held his hook this time, running my fingers over the metal as if he could feel it. "Will you at least tell me about her?"

"What do you want to know?"

I tried to think of a specific happy situation they would be in. "How 'bout the first time she had to wear pirate clothes." I smiled.

His face brightened a little and a genuine chuckle left his lips. I sat through the story, encouraging him when it lead to another story, another happy memory and somewhere in the midst of him telling me about her I ended up in his lap, running my finger-pads over the knuckles, callouses and scars of his hand. After a while we lapsed into comfortable silence, it startled me at first when he rested his chin on top of my head and began to rub the side of his hook from my knee to mid-thigh and down again.

"How much have you had to drink?"

He chuckled. "Not as much as you think, lass."

"So that bottle wasn't full?"

"Couldn't have been more than a quarter left, love."

"Good, you don't need to drink yourself into oblivion it won't help."

"Don't I know it." He tilted his head down and buried his face in my hair. "You smell good."

"Sure there was only a quarter left?"

I felt his smirk against the top of my hair. "You always smell good, lass."

"You don't exactly smell rotten yourself, Captain."

"You're in my lap."

"So it would seem."

"And you're sober."

"Hook, don't start."

He ghosted his lips over my temple and down to my ear. "Do you remember what I said?"

"Hook, please."

"Petra." He muttered huskily.

I couldn't hide my shudder. My reasoning was shot as his lips grazed the shell of my ear. I turned my head to look at him, our faces less than a centimeter away.

"Forget that we're rivals for a second, would you? Don't think." He pleaded quietly.

I dropped his hand, my arms sliding up his chest and wrapping around his neck, his discarded hand weaving its fingers through my hair at the nape of my neck. His hook came up to rest on my hip. The remaining space between us slowly diminished and my eyes fluttered shut as soon as our lips brushed together and then pressed against each other more insistently.

*****M*** **

They quickly snapped, the gentleness of the kiss morphing into a burning, desperate, need. Petra shifted in his lap, so that she straddled him, her fingers tangling in his hair as his own wrapped themselves tighter in her long locks and tilted her head backwards for better access and control, causing her to arch into him. She bit down on his bottom lip, extracting a deep growl from him as he lazily ran his tongue along the seam of her mouth before she let him in. They were pretending not to be rivals but it was almost as if it was in their nature as their tongues danced and fought. His hooked arm slid around her waist as he stood and she wrapped her long legs around him in a vice-like grip. He stumbled in the direction of her bedroom, not quite making it there as he slammed her against the outer wall besides the door. A loud groan escaped his throat as Petra rocked her hips against his like she had done the other morning, this time more consciously. Her fingers slipped from his hair and undid the rest of the buttons on his shirt. Shoving it down over his shoulders until he released his grip in her hair and hold around her waist, using his weight to prop her against the wall and allow her to tug it off the rest of the way. His hand slid beneath the hem of her shirt at the same time her hands rubbed over his chest, brushing through his chest hair, tugging at it gently before moving over his abdomen, memorizing every curve of his muscle, tracing every scar. His roughened hands ran over her smooth skin and along her ribs, sweeping beneath the undersides of her breasts and making her gasp into his mouth. A minute later he was pulling her shirt of over her head and discarding it somewhere neither of them bothered to look. His lips drew away from hers as moved his mouth to scrape his teeth beneath her left ear and begin to pepper kisses down her neck. Petra's eyes closed at the feeling as her hips subconsciously wriggled against his again. He ground his hips into hers in retaliation, pressing the evidence of how she was making him feel against her core and evoking a low moan from the both of them at the contact. Finally he managed to pull them away from the wall and get through the doorway of her bedroom, kicking the door closed behind them as he walked the three necessary steps it took to reach the bed. They hurriedly kicked off their shoes before she released her legs grip around his waist and he dropped her in the middle of the mattress. Petra sunk into the bed, Killian placed his forearms on either side of her torso as he crawled up her body to hover his face over hers. He moved to kiss the scar that marred the right side of her neck but she tilted her head to the side to hide it and dissuade him. Instead he continued to place kisses down her throat, occasionally biting and sucking on the more sensitive spots of flesh he discovered. As his teeth bit into the skin over her pulse point and drew it into his mouth, she took in a sharp breath her eyes falling shut as she reached behind her back to unclasp her bra, she wasn't so sure how well he would be able to figure that out. Killian tucked his hook into her bra and tugged it downwards disposing of it somewhere they couldn't care to wonder about at that moment. Unlatching his mouth from the lovely mark he'd created on the flesh covering her pulse he tilted his head down and blew cold air over the valley between her breasts, his stubble lightly scratching the skin before his tongue laved over the tip of one nipple and he suckled it into his hot mouth. Petra's hips canted upwards as a loud, surprised gasp left her mouth.

"Oh… gods, h-how…" The exclamation was left unfinished as a shocked moan was extricated from her.

She panted as his calloused thumb moved to the opposite peak and rubbed over the bud. She could feel the arrogant grin as he looked up at her, eyebrow raised smugly as he released the nipple and lavished the other one, his hook lightly scraping over the previous one. Shivers of delight ran through her.

Killian stopped his ministrations for a moment earning a protesting whimper from her. "Hook."

His lips lingered over hers again. "Killian, Petra. Right now we're not rivals, you're Petra and I'm just-"

"Killian." She breathed, the tone in which she said it affecting him in more ways than one.

His mouth collided with hers once more as his hand moved to undo her jeans. She tilted her hips up as his hook slid into one of the belt loops and his fingers into another, making him choke back a groan as the movement made her pelvis roll into his. Wrenching his mouth from hers he began trailing open-mouthed kisses down her toned stomach pulling her jeans down as he went until they were properly neglected somewhere else in the room. He pressed hot kisses on the inside of her leg starting at her ankle and moving upwards to her thigh. Petra buried her fingers in his soft, dark hair and yanked his mouth back up to hers. His fingers brushed over the flimsy material covering her entrance and she couldn't help it as her hips bucked against his fingers, shallow mewls entering his mouth from hers. Her fingers untangled themselves from his hair and moved to the lacings of his pants. His fingers pushed aside the fabric of her underwear just as she undid the last of the ties and shoved the leather down with the bottoms of her feet. Her own fingers wrapped around the length of him while his slid into her. Deep moans came from both of them. Killian buried his face in her neck muttering her name as her fingers matched his rhythm pumping him hard.

"H-Killian." She moaned.

She rocked her hips into his hand as he felt her begin to clench. The need to be buried in her overcame him and he quickly removed his fingers. A frustrated growl exiting her lips at the abrupt stop. Her hand left him. Burning, cerulean eyes met incandescent, bright green ones. She slid arms under his so that her palms lay flat against his shoulder blades at the same time his hook slipped off her remaining piece of fabric separating them. He positioned himself between her legs, waiting for her to say no, to tell him to stop but the only noise she issued was the stinted, ragged breaths as she awaited his move. The invitation in her eyes pushed him as he thrust all the way into her. Petra let out a scream of ecstasy at the feeling of being so full. He stilled for a moment allowing her time to adjust properly and to revel in the tight hold her walls had on him, extracting her name from him like a broken breath. From there his thrusts weren't slow or even gentle, but fast-paced and deliberate. Her back lifting off the bed and her hips met each thrust causing both of them to chant the other's name, rising in volume as they neared the edge. As her thighs began to clench she wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling him in deeper. Loud moans shook from each of them. Her entire body began to vibrate as his strokes became more frantic. They were teetering on the edge Killian released his tight grip on her hip, revealing red marks from where his finger dug in, bruising the next day would be inevitable, and moved his calloused thumb to her clit, pressing down on and massaging it roughly. Petra's answering cry had his name echoing through the room and almost made him come right there. His frenzied strokes hit her in that spot that had her toes curling. She threw her head back as her shattering orgasm slammed into her and she screamed his name, nails digging into his shoulders as she clenched tightly around him, drawing his own orgasm from him as he bit down on her neck to muffle him shouting her name as well. Their bodies went limp as they came down from their high. He managed to pull out and collapse next to her before his arms gave out.

*****M*****

Heavily, strained breathing echoed throughout the otherwise quiet room. A thin sheen of sweat coated our skin.

"Damn." That was just about all I could say.

Killian's- _Hook's? Killian's? What am I supposed to call him now?_- rich chuckle washed over me.

His smug grin spread across his talented mouth. "Are you regretting having such… adventures with mere _boys _yet?" A hint of disgust layered the word "boys" as he spoke.

"I don't see why I should give you the satisfaction of answering that question."

"Don't worry, lass, I am well aware that you enjoyed yourself, immensely."

I rolled over on top of him, straddling his waist and resting my hands on my hips. "I think I could say the same for you, Captain."

Killian leaned upward so that his face was only an inch from mine. "Oh, I won't deny it, love."

"Maybe I do prefer old men."

"Oi, I am not that old, as I recall you're older than me."

"Oh, now you'll admit that?"

His cheeky grin was his only response. I pushed him back down.

"Going to show me some of your marvelous leadership skills?" He quipped.

I leaned over so that my lips barely brushed his, tongue darting out to run along his bottom lip before I pulled back ever so slightly, my arms crossing over his chest to hold him down. "Maybe you could call _me_ Captain."

"Oh no, I much prefer the reaction I get out of you when I say your name, Petra."

A shiver ran through me. "Very well then, Killian."

Clearly all logic had left me, any thought on the possible consequences of that night, out the window. I was honestly, too distracted to focus on the fact that I knew when the next day came, we'd be rivals again.

**Author's Note: ****Yeah… so for those who didn't want to read the M rated part, in case you couldn't figure it out, they had sex (excuse my bluntness). And they called each other "Killian" and "Petra" because their just adorable that way. Am I the only one freaking out for the finale tonight? *excited bird noises* I am going to have to heavily rely on fanfiction to get me through the gape between the end of this season and the beginning of next but it'll be beyond worth it!**


	15. Chapter 15: Pity

**Author's Note: ****You guys are bloody brilliant, amazing! I love you beyond my heart's capacity, you are the sweetest. Thank you so much for all the positive feedback, I really, truly appreciate it. I'm sorry it took a little longer to write this chapter, I wasn't 100% sure how exactly I wanted it to play out at first.**

**Chapter Fifteen: (**_**Storybrooke**_**) Pity**

Hook awoke just as to the sun peeking through the curtains. Confusion settled over him for a moment when he felt a lovely weight on his chest. That is, until he looked down at the area. Petra's long, dark brown locks fanned out around her face, draping over his broad chest, her head nestled just above his abdomen. Her face was peaceful, more closely resembled the child she once was. One of her arms was wrapped under his hooked one, which held her close to him, while the other was thrown over his waist. She shifted, the bloody woman shifted, making it all too aware to him that she too was naked, as her bare body pushed against his side. Thank the gods the sheets had been haphazardly covering the majority of their unclothed flesh, he wasn't sure how he'd have been able to resist waking her, had the blankets been absent. His darker thoughts caught up with him at that moment, apparently more sleep-logged than the happier ones. _She's going to pretend this never happened. I told her to forget we're rivals for a bloody second, not for forever. What the bloody hell am I supposed to do now?_ Petra finally stirred effectively jarring him from his thoughts for a moment. Even though he knew it to be the more cowardly route, his eyes quickly shut as he pretended to sleep once more.

…

I rubbed my cheek against the warmth beneath me, until I realized it was naked skin. My eyes shot open as the events from the prior night caught up with me, with a little help from the soreness between my thighs. Cautiously I lifted my head a little and glanced up at the sleeping pirate. _How the hell are you going to get yourself out of this one, Petra? _I surveyed my surroundings. His left arm, attached to the metal appendage was resting on my side, holding me against him. The quilt was on the floor along with one of my pillows, our pants and most likely my undergarments that I couldn't quite find at that time. The sheets were twisted and thrown across our waists, leaving the remaining skin bare. My gaze was drawn back to him. Neither his cocky mask, nor the heartbroken look that marred his countenance on the couch last night was in place. Instead calmness smoothed out his features. I caught my hand lifting to trace his face and quickly drew it back to myself. Slowly and carefully I sat up and edged myself out of his hold before sliding off the bed. I flinched when my cautious movements in pulling open my dresser drawers produced a small squeak. Quickly, I rifled through the contents, grabbing underwear and bra and pulling both items on, then going back to rummaging until I snatched up a shirt and a pair of jeans. I noted that my jacket was still on the kitchen counter, along with my keys as I tugged my jeans on.

My shirt was halfway on when his sleep-muddled voice swept through the room. "Can't say I took you as the kind of lass to have pity sex with someone." I froze for half a second before shoving the rest of my shirt on.

My eyes were fixed on the door, my back to him, I hadn't even heard him wake. "I… it…" _What the hell was I supposed to say to that? No, I didn't have sex with you out of sympathy, I felt sympathetic but really I wanted to sleep with you, because I kind of like you, because I'm an idiot, and you're an idiot and you probably don't feel the same, can we pretend this didn't happen, it was easier before…_

He took my silent ramblings as affirmation to his prior statement as his tone went dark. "Running away, Pan?"

I hid my flinch at his use of my nickname, signaling that the night was indeed over. Without another word, I strode out the room, swinging the door shut behind me. Yanking on my boots, I didn't even bother to shrug my coat on before I shut my second door of the morning, jacket still in hand.

…

Hook rolled out of her bed, swearing colorfully. Harshly he yanked on his leather trousers before heading towards her bedroom door. The glint of silver on her dresser gave him pause for half moment. He studied the small thimble-made-pendant sitting innocently on the cedar wood, the risen sun's light hitting the side facing the window. He was _not _going to let her silent declaration of this being simple pity sex, deter him. Snatching up the thimble as he carelessly flung the door open his usual smirk fixed itself back onto his face. He didn't care about Pan in _that way_. He was simply offended that she thought sex with him at _any_ time could be marked as "out of sympathy". _She is sorely mistaken_. He jostled the thimble around in his hand. _Always keep a souvenir from my conquests. _ His eyes landed on the shirt she had practically tore off him the night prior. He bent over, scooping up the offending article of clothing he roughly pulled it back on over his head.

…

"Petra Panore." Ruby cooed.

I lifted my eyes from boring a hole into my teacup to meet Ruby's large brown ones, currently faking innocence and practically oozing mischief, both traits I usually appreciated in the eyes of an ally but at the moment loathed as I knew she would notice. She leaned forward conspiratorially.

"Why do I smell the Captain on you?" Her smile was widening to show the points of her canine teeth.

The expression quickly dropped though when my own mouth tilted down in a slight frown.

"You can't tell me it wasn't good." She whined.

I hit my head on the counter, startling some of the neighboring bar attendants. "It was _better _than _good._" I groaned.

I feebly raised my head again, peeking out at Ruby from underneath my messy bangs. Her look of concern was mingling with that of confusion. She glanced over at Granny who nodded at the end of their silent conversation. Rub untied her apron , ditching it behind the counter before coming around and tugging me off the barstool.

"C'mon, we're going to run a brush through your hair and talk." She said cutting off my protests.

The diner's door opened before we reached it and my heart stuttered to a stop for a second. Ruby had to practically drag me past as the dark, pirate captain himself strolled through. I quickly darted my gaze to staring at the back of Ruby's shoes in attempt hide the red blush catching on my cheeks and avoid the piercing look of his brilliant blue irises.

…

The brush pulled out the last tangle as the tea kettle whistled. Ruby flitted over to pour the hot water into the porcelain mugs she'd brought down from the shelves in one of her many cupboards. As the tea bags were placed in the steaming water to seep she focused her attention back on me, balancing my head on my knuckles as I tucked my feet under the one of the wooden stool's rungs and leaned on her kitchen countertop.

"You two fought didn't you?" She guessed.

"Kind of." I muttered.

She leaned forward waiting for me to continue. I sighed and glanced briefly at the ceiling for answers.

"He thinks… I made…" I blew my bangs out of my face in frustration. "I tried to get out before he woke up this morning, but he woke up and said something about me being the type to have pity sex."

Ruby's brows rose. "And what did _you _say to that?"

"I-I, I didn't know what to say. So I didn't really say anything, just… got away as quickly as possible."

Ruby smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand. "Petra… really? You're an idiot."

I gaped. "What? I am not an idiot! He's the one that-"

"-Interpreted your actions the same way probably any reasonable person would." Ruby cut me off and shook her head.

"How can you say that?"

"Tell me Petra, wouldn't you have thought the same had you been in his position?"

"I- what, no. No, I wouldn't have." I crossed my arms stubbornly.

Ruby rolled her eyes at my petulance. "Why does it seem like that instead of moving forward like people usually would, you two are back on square one?"

"It was just sex." I grit out bitterly.

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "Right? Didn't you tell me in the diner it was 'better than good'? Then it's not 'just sex'."

"No then it's just really good sex… that won't be happening again."

"Ugh! I give up. You two can work this out on your own. I am done meddling."

"Promise?" I asked impishly.

Ruby glared and shoved my tea across the counter in my direction. "Just drink it and then go you'll be late for class." Her eyes glanced down to my neck and my cheeks instantly heated as I realized what might be there. "I'll get you a scarf to cover that up." She started for her bedroom, but stopped and turned slightly a flippant smirk spreading over her lips. "You seemed a little… uncomfortable in sitting down and getting back up… need an aspirin as well?"

I waded up the napkin next to me and threw it at her. She dodged out of the way and cackled lightly.

"That good, huh?" She teased and continued walking back to her room.

…

Cautiously, just as I had done in opening my front door, I peeked into my bedroom before entering the premise. A sigh of mixed relief and exasperation left me as I noted it was empty but messy. My bra was thrown behind the door and I caught sight of the edge my underwear underneath the bed. The quilt was shoved against the wall, my jeans lying in heap not far from it as well as a beaten pillow. Unwrapping the thin scarf Ruby had given me from around my neck I discarded it on top of my dresser. My actions were paused when I noticed something out of place. I stilled as my eyes raked over the cedar wood top. Quickly I ducked down to frantically search the floor surrounding it. _Nothing. Out of place my ass, it's missing, how is it- Hook. That bloody codfish! "A pirate always keeps a souvenir from his conquests." He'd told me rather cheekily once when I'd found an Indian feather in his quarters back in Neverland. I still don't want to know how he got that or who he got that from. _I stood back up, anger running through my veins as I haphazardly threw the remaining sheets off the bed into a pile on the floor with my quilt, undergarments and jeans. They all needed a good washing if I was ever going to be able to wear or sleep in them again.

…

He'd made sure it was close to midnight before entering her lodgings once more. No doubt she'd either be ignoring him or pissed at him for no bloody reason and he was in no mood to deal with either. He shrugged of his coat after entering her apartment and tossed it next the bloody uncomfortable couch he'd be subject to sleeping on again. Maybe he could convince her… _bloody hell, no. _He found his eyes drawn to her shut bedroom door, but quickly tore them away when he caught himself staring at it. His vest met his coat on the floor before he got to work on his shirt buttons, trying really hard not to remember her shaky, hurried, nimble fingers working on them the previous night. Undoing the last of the buttons and shucking off his shirt as well he slid under the thin sheet covering the couch and lay back on the bouncy springs in the cushions.

…

My palm was pressed against my chest as if I could physically stop my heart from beating so fast at that moment. I was having a hell of a time trying to get my breathing down once more as well. The echoing heaves from my sitting room not only notified me that he returned but that he could probably hear me as well. And _that _was not good. The damn erotic dreams were back and taunting me, practically laughing at me as they reminded me of what I'd indulged in the night before and what, as much I hated to admit it, wanted again. _What the bloody hell is wrong with me? _In my irritation I grabbed one of my pillows and pounded my fists into it relentlessly, pretending it was first his face and then my stupid brain.

…

Hook's hand reached into his coat pocket to find the pocket-watch he kept with him. His hand stilled when his fingers brushed the cool, bumpy metal of the thimble. He grabbed it and pulled it out of the confines, running his thumb along the strange texture as he studied its imperfections. His breathing was still heavy and rapid but not as fast as before. The temptation to go to her and recreate the dream he'd just had was made unbearable as her responding deep breaths echoed around him. _So, we've been having the same dreams, interesting. _It made him feel as smug as he felt vulnerable. And while he hated being vulnerable, especially to a bloody woman, he very much enjoyed the response she had to him. He scoffed when he realized he was almost looking at the thimble affectionately and shoved the item back in his coat. He needed to focus, on what was truly important in his life, on his revenge, for Milah, the _only _woman he should-_is _concerned with. The crocodile had a shop in town, he'd surveyed it from afar for quite some time now. With the Belle-girl's memories lost, the coward had been sulking in there, only coming out when he'd attacked Pan and when he visited his lost love in the hospital. He'd use that to his advantage, look through the items in his store tomorrow, find any dangerous potions, or items he had to have stored in there and use whichever one would help him the most. The crocodile wanted to hide behind his magic, now he'd see how it felt to taste it.

**Author's Note: ****I hope you're not too frustrated with me. Don't worry happy thoughts will resume soon.**


	16. Chapter 16: I Need To Know You're Alive

**Author's Note: ****Lovely reviews, I sincerely appreciate them along with all the amazing follows and favorites. Thank you all for being such brilliant readers! There may or may not be a little more ***M*** activity in this chapter and it might be a bit more rough than last time (just a warning).**

**Chapter Sixteen: (Storybrooke) I Need to Know You're Alive**

_He's dead. He has to be. He can't be. Oh, please, gods, don't let him be dead_. My hands were shaking as they held the edge of the counter in a sweaty grip. The fear of losing him caused me to tremble uncontrollably. I'd been sending the last of my students out to their parents when Ruby had approached me_._

_A serious, wary expression marred her face. "Petra we need to talk."_

_The second worst four words a sentence could hold. My pleasant grin faded instantly._

"_Hook… he went to Gold-Rumpelstiltskin's shop today, during the time he usually visits Belle. All I know is that he came back before Hook left and… and no one's seen him since." Ruby wrung her hands. "You aren't by chance hiding him?"_

_I numbly shook my head, eyes wide and out of focus, body faint. "I-I'm going to check if he came back to the apartment… have you checked his-"_

"_Ship? Yeah he's not there. Call me if he found his way back."_

_I nodded, stuck in place for a moment not quite remembering how to move. Ruby's hand came up to rest on my shoulder, the gentle squeeze supposed to comfort me._

"_Emma, Snow and David are out looking for him. They're as good at tracking as I am. If he's not back by tonight I'll shift." She promised._

I might have muttered something but I was too shocked to recall what it may have been. My throat hurt and my head felt dizzy. As my vision began to blur I shook my head frantically. _No, no, no you don't cry until you find out what has happened to him. _The rough movement jarred my woozy brain and caused me to sway into the counter and rest my forehead on the cool surface.

…

Hook slipped the glass vial he'd been examining carefully into his pocket as the door creaked quietly open. _Damn bloody crocodile. _Ever so slowly he turned around to find Baelfire holding the curtain open and staring at him. Surprise was quickly taken over by disappointment and then urgency.

"Hook, he'll be here in just a moment, something's happened to Belle's memory and he needs-"

"Magic." Hook finished practically growling out the word, rather angry he didn't get more time to look around and find more things to assist in the crocodile's demise.

Hook nodded curtly. "Well then my dear Baelfire, I'll just be seeing myself out." He noted casually and walked around him only to stop in his tracks when the front door bell tinkled and the crocodile himself stepped through.

His eyes widened slightly looking between Baelfire and Hook before they glared at the latter. "Hook." He spat in a threatening tone.

"Crocodile."

"What do you think you are doing in my shop?"

"Simply stopped by to admire how well you are doing for yourself in this realm. Also, I was curious about something."

"What, would that be?" He gritted out.

Baelfire stepped next to Hook hoping to deter his father from taking any violent actions towards the pirate. Hook smirked.

"How's our dear Belle getting along?"

A fair sized blast of magic burst from the Dark One's hand and knocked the pirate back against the shelves. Hook grunted once before stumbling to his feet. Baelfire held his Papa back, who was currently yelling at the Captain. Hook shook his head to get rid of the disorientation of the blast.

"Hiding behind your bloody magic again, coward?" Hook snapped.

"Get out! Leave now!" Baelfire yelled over his father's sputtering nonsense.

Hook strode out the back door and through the alleys until he felt a fair amount of distance between himself and the shop. Leaning back against the brick outer wall of a building, he closed his eyes and focused on breathing as the pain from being knocked back flared up his right side. He pressed his hand gently against the right side of his back and winced slightly, clearly where he caught the brute of the fall. The back of his head ached as well. It had to be midafternoon he judged, glancing up at the sun's placement. Whether Petr-_Pan _liked it or not he didn't care but he'd be coming home earlier that night than he had been previously, because there was no way in bloody hell he was waiting for her to fall asleep out in the damn cold with a bruised back and a headache. First, he'd get some herbs from his ship _and some rum, a healthy dose of rum_. His hand slipped back into his coat pocket and ran his fingers along the slim vial. A triumphant smirk spread on his face. _And hide the potion_, he was that much closer to achieving his revenge. His thumb brushed against a cold piece of malleable metal as he began to withdraw his hand. He almost flinched. _The bloody souvenir_. Quickly he pulled his hand away as if burned and began to march towards the docks.

…

My door was shoved open. I froze immediately when I caught sight of the pirate I'd just been worrying over.

"What the hell Hook?" I shrieked, relief and anger simultaneously flooding through me.

He raised an eyebrow and looked slightly amused.

Shutting the door behind him he wandered into the kitchen. "Lovely to see you too, Pan, especially stationary I might add, unless you plan on running again." He quipped.

"Oh no, you bloody arrogant codfish we are not having _that _conversation."

"Then which one are we having, love?"

"The one where you explain why I thought you were dead and what the hell you were doing in the crocodile's shop."

"Looking for weaknesses." He paused for a moment. "You thought I was dead?"

I threw my hands up in exasperation. "Yes you stupid cod! You've been missing for over two hours and the last place you were seen was with Rumpelstiltskin, what the hell was I supposed to think?"

"You sound worried."

"Yeah, well I'm not! Just pissed and now he's going to come here and kill you! Do you have a bloody death wish?" I yelled.

Hook's own anger at my scolding, simmered beneath the surface. "I can wait outside your apartment if that helps, won't have to clean up the bloody mess should he come by."

"You are not going anywhere!" I jabbed a finger at his chest.

He got up in my personal space, I could feel his breath on my lips. "Then what the bloody hell am I supposed to do Petra? You're driving me bloody insane! You've been driving me bloody insane!"

I gripped his jacket collar intending to shake some sense into him. The heat of my angry spread through me, the need to be reassured that he was in fact alive, along with his proximity hit me. His hand and hook moved to pry my grip from him but I lost it, instead my hands still firmly gripping his collar yanked him forward, crashing our lips together. Our kiss quickly became brutal, teeth biting, scraping, tongues warring as I held on tightly. When his arms moved to wrap around me I twisted us and shoved him back against the counter. He let out a pained grunt but didn't break away.

*****M*****

The force in which he was thrown against to counter resonated through his bruised back, but he wasn't about to stop her from kissing him. His resounding growl ran down her throat. She didn't care, she had to feel him like this, to verify, yes in fact he is alive. As much as she wanted to beat the crap out of him for doing something so stupid, she needed him more. She relinquished her hold on his collar only to roughly push the coat to the floor and start on his shirt. She wrenched her mouth away from his and moved to his neck. Still mad at him for leaving her a mark to explain to anyone and everyone and intending on leaving him with a few to try and hide. As she struggled with undoing one of the remaining buttons she bit down on his pulse point, sucking hard on the flesh and making him release a throaty moan. His hand dug into her hip as his hook slipped between the back of her neck and the collar of her shirt and tore the fabric down the middle. She released the flesh on his throat, a mark already appearing and moved her lips to his ear.

"I liked that shirt." She hissed before catching the lobe between her teeth.

"Too bloody bad." He snarled and tugged the rest of the material away so that he could run his hand over the bare skin of her torso.

The sound of buttons hitting the floor mixed with their heavy breathing as she grew impatient and ripped his shirt the rest of the way. She pressed her palms against his chest before raking her nails down the bared flesh, simultaneously massaging the reddened skin. His shirt fell to the floor around the same time his hook broke the clasp on her bra and it too dropped. Petra was having none of his control and pushed him back more firmly into the edge, making his back hit the countertop. A frustrated growl met her ears as she did so but was quickly overtaken by a sharply drawn breath when she unlatched her teeth from his ear and her mouth joined her hands. Leaning over him caused her hips to rub teasingly against his and he couldn't help it when his own bucked into hers. He felt her breath hitch as her tongue ran down his abdomen. He needed her, anywhere would do but bloody hell he needed her now. With his body protesting he quickly pushed her away enough to get himself off the counter and pick her up. She snarled lightly but wrapped her legs around him anyway as he pressed her against the nearby wall. Her hands moved to the lacings on his pants as his thumb brushed over her jean-clad core and made her curse. She tugged the leather over his hips as he undid the button and zipper on her jeans. Quickly she un-wrapped her legs from him and tugged down her jeans and underwear in the same move. His hand gripped her thigh and hooked her leg over his hip. She swung her other leg over his other hip and crossed her ankles in the back, gasping at the feel of him against her core and the edges of his leather pants brushing underneath her thighs. Without warning he was suddenly filling her to the hilt. She screamed at the sudden, delicious intrusion. The sore muscles from the other day appreciated the action again. Her nails dug into his biceps as he pinned her against the wall with each hard thrust.

"I hate-" She was cut off by her own heady moan as his teeth scraped the tip of her nipple before drawing the whole bud into his mouth.

She left deep scratches as she dragged her hands down his arms. His own fingers left bruises on her hips and with his hook between her and the wall there was sure to be a similarly shaped bruise there as well.

Their climaxes came fast and hard and brutal, just as they had done in order to achieve them. His caused him to muffle his groaning scream in her flesh and leave bite marks over her chest. Hers had her throwing her head back against the wall and yelling out some incoherent form of his name mingled with a curse. Slowly he slid them down to the floor, panting heavily on his knees, still inside her as she collapsed on top of him, forehead against his shoulder. Abruptly she smacked him against the shoulder. "You're… an idiot." She muttered.

He couldn't help the grin that slipped across his face. "Let's catch our breath and then you can take me to your room and show me just how much of an 'idiot' I am."

"I intend to." Exhaling loudly she slowly slid off of him, biting back a small whimper as he slipped out.

Shakily she stood, leaning against the wall for support as her knees threatened to buckle. She held out a hand for him, that he gratefully took hold of and yanked her back down. After falling in his lap she whacked his chest with the heel of her palm.

"Seriously?" She hissed.

Despite the protestation from his back he scooped her up. "I lied, I think I'd like to show you instead."

"You and your controlling tendencies."

"Tendencies I'm sure you won't allow me to indulge in as much this evening, I assume."

"Hell no, I'll fight you to the end."

He kicked her bedroom door closed. She wriggled out of his arms and pushed him onto the bed, before climbing on top and straddling him.

"I wonder what it takes for you to admit that you're a codfish."

"Certainly not even the best sex ever, lass."

"We'll see." She whispered.

His eyes widened slightly at her determined expression.

"You're still angry aren't you?"

"Bloody pissed."

"Good." He said sitting up and bucking his hips up against hers, making a stifled noise escape her. "So am I, and Petra."

"What?" She seethed, hands running down his front.

"You are not running in the morning."

***** M *****

…

"_You are not running in the morning."_

I groaned upon waking up and attempting stretch, discovering that not only were the same muscles as last time were sore yet again, but so was my back, arms, thighs and abdomen. It felt like I'd just worked out for five straight hours, but way more satisfying. I rolled onto my left side and bumped lightly into the pirate Captain. A sharp inhale of breath as reality hit me. _Wow, Petra, you lasted what, two days? And you promised not to run away this morning. And you called him an idiot. _I mentally chastised myself. Killian shifted and pulled me against him as he roused from sleep. I played with the hair on his chest, finding it strangely attractive and… _masculine?_ One brilliant, blue eye peeked out at my from under the lid and the thick eyelashes bordering it. A smug smirk played on his lips. I raised an eyebrow.

"Do I even want to know?" I grumbled.

His eyes raked over my sheet-clad form. "Sore?" He asked cheekily.

I lightly smacked his shoulder. He winced slightly before chuckling. My eyes widened as I examined his shoulder, long red lines, crisscrossed over the flesh. My eyes trailed over his chest and found similar slashes along with a purple mark or three that were definitely not bruises as well as one on his neck to match the fading one on mine. I lifted my sheet up a little and looked down at my front, teeth marks and hickeys alike littered my cleavage, farther down I noticed finger-shaped prints as well. I glanced back up to discover him attempting to look down the sheet as well. I pulled it back to me up to my neck. He cocked an amused brow.

"A bit late for modesty, don't you think, love?"

I glared at him before rolling the other way to check the time, _6:33_. About two hours before class. As I attempted to get up, dragging the sheet with me, I flinched when my muscles whined in protest to me standing. A light chuckle from behind me caused my head to snap around and shoot him another death glare.

He raised his hand and hook in surrender. I had trouble hiding my blush when I realized that I'd pulled the sheet off him.

"If it makes you feel any better, lass, I have plenty of sore places too." He winked before rolling into a sitting position at the edge of the bed, baring his back to me.

I stifled a surprised gasp at the large bruise covering half his back. "Did-"

He glanced over his shoulder. "Aye, that one's from the crocodile, want to kiss it make it better." He teased.

The emotional part of me caught hold and I found myself crawling back over the bed and placing a light kiss on the top part of the bruise. His breath hitched.

"Petra it was-" He stopped when I placed another further down and followed it with another until I reached the bottom of the nasty mark.

Realizing how intimate I'd just made things I quickly backed off. "Hope I didn't make you too sore." A wicked grin lit my face as I slid off the bed once more and headed for the shower down the hall.

I heard padded footsteps follow me and without looking back opened the bathroom door and dropped the sheet completely. Steam filled the room as I twisted the knobs on and turned around, coming face to face with the pirate. The door shut behind him. We had an hour and a half before Ruby expected me at the diner.

…

"You're glowing."

I sputtered into my tea, "I'm what?"

Ruby's wolfish smile spread further as she repeated herself. "You, are, glowing."

I hid behind my cup and took another seemingly innocent sip.

"Strange how Hook isn't here yet."

"Hm?" I offered nonchalantly.

"A bit odd how you came in later than usual." She eyed me before leaning over the counter. "I can smell him again by the way." She whispered.

I choked on my tea once more. She leaned back rather pleased with herself.

"I take it he made it back alright then? But what kind of condition is he in now, I wonder."

I smirked deviously.

"You made him pay for it didn't you, breaking into Gold's shop?"

I shrugged and sipped the remainder of my tea before slowly moving off the stool, soreness running through my muscles, _might have to have the kids run through things without me this morning._ The front door opened as the leather clad pirate strolled in. Sidling up next to me at the counter he greeted Ruby. I sent her a warning glare when a look that meant trouble crossed her expression.

Hook leaned sideways. "I take it she knows."

"Apparently she can smell you." I mumbled.

His arrogant grin fell into place. I shoved him away and headed for the door, leaving him to deal with her interrogating. As ashamed as I am to admit it I may have purposely put a little more swing in my hips as I exited.

…

A phantom hand clutched my throat, squeezing the air out. "I thought we had a deal." The crocodile ground out.

"It… wasn't… official." I gasped out.

"I'll be the judge of that dearie. He broke into my shop, conversed with my son. Next time I won't show such mercy."

"Even… with… y-your… son there?" I challenged.

The phantom hand dropped me, I fell to the floor taking in sharp, ragged breaths. Rumpelstiltskin leaned forward over me. The temptation to knock his cane out from under him was powerful.

"I know you have feelings for him, and while I'd usually advise against it because we both know he couldn't ever care for you while he's still fighting for Milah, I won't rub that wound too badly. It has also come to my attention after investigating a little that you two are in fact… intimate, even after I _did_ advise against it. But then I realized that this can help me." He gripped my chin and forced me to look in his cold eyes. "If he sets out after me again you can distract him. Use that senseless pillow talk to your advantage and learn what he has planned then tell me. Do this and I'll have you powers returned to their full potential, he'll still be in one piece and maybe I'll even throw in a potion to make him think he loves you." He shoved my head away and began to limp out of the studio.

"I don't want your stupid potion." I hissed.

He paused and let out a dark giggle. "Very well, dearie, whatever you say."

**Author's Note:**** For those that didn't read the ***M*** section they had hot hate sex… yeah. Hope you liked it!**


	17. Chapter 17: Falling Deeper

**Author's Note: ****You are all so lovely. I thank you for your patience. I was hoping on writing more once the summer started but I got a job *cringes*, so it'll be awhile between each chapter. **

**Chapter Seventeen: (**_**Storybrooke**_**) Falling Deeper**

The fingers tracing light patterns along my back were enough to wake me up. I peeked from under one eyelid to confirm what I already knew to be true, I'd let the arrogant pirate bastard seduce me yet again. I groaned and shifted onto my side, facing away from him and pulling the sheet closer to my shoulder.

"Stop." I grumbled meekly.

"That's not quite what you said last night." He murmured back.

I made a disgusted sound in retaliation. His telltale smirk danced on his lips as he pressed light kisses over my shoulder, moving them farther up neck until I realized he could see my scar and I jerked away, hiding it under my hair once more and facing the wall. He let out a frustrated sound before I felt the bed shift as he got up. Once his pants were on he strolled over to my side of the bed and crouched down until his face was level with mine.

"One of these days no matter what you do, you are going end up back on the couch." I threatened.

"Whatever you say lass, do you perhaps remember what became of my shirt?"

I bit my bottom lip in concentration. _I'd tugged it off over his head, refusing to deal with the buttons…_

"Kitchen, I believe."

"Shall I fetch your clothes from there as well?"

"Is that where all my clothes are?"

"Well my methods of convincing involved you shedding everything so, I believe so."

"Ugh, I'm going to have to clean the counter or we'll never be able to eat off it again."

"I ate off of it just fine."

I whacked him with a pillow. He pounced back upon the bed, pinning my hands above with his hook looped around the wrists and hovered over me.

"I could make you pay for that you know."

My eyes widened slightly. His sole hand grabbed the remaining pillow and mussed my hair with it. I squirmed, an irritated growl escaping me. A smug smile lit his face as he tossed the pillow onto the floor and admired his handiwork. My already sex-mussed hair probably resembling a lion's mane now. He bopped my nose with his pointer finger.

"Don't start fights you can't finish, love."

I hooked my legs behind his calves and twisted so that I was then on top. Noticing what I was doing he continued to roll us over until we suddenly ran out of bed space and fell to the floor, myself once more on top. I grinned down with a sickly sweetness at him and tried to fight back the giddy laugh trying to escape. His genuine smile however got me and the bell-like peals came out. My eyes shut at one point as my laughter continued on but then shot open once again, as the noise got caught in my throat, because Killian leaned up and kissed me gently, his lips sealing mine for a moment, hand cradling the back of my head. It was strangely affectionate, our kisses usually rough and bruising. When he pulled back his hand moved to my cheek, the pad of his thumb stroking the skin there.

I tried to play off my surprise and nervousness. "I didn't know my laugh annoyed you that much."

"Hardly, quite the opposite actually, that's… why I kissed you." He nodded to himself as if to confirm the statement before retracting his hand and shifting out from under me.

As he stood he offered his hand to help me up. I gratefully took it since the sheet previously laying over me was now intricately swaddling my shape, making it difficult to move without tripping over the ends.

"I have to go… check on my ship."

I nodded. "Probably should get ready for class." I glanced at the clock to see I had an hour.

He released my hand, I hadn't even realized he'd still been holding it, and left to find his shirt. I shut the bedroom door behind him. This small arrangement of ours had been going on for nearly two weeks. "Fuck buddies", or "friends with benefits" I believe the terms were. I sighed. _How the hell did it come to this? _Truthfully, I was living a fantasy, not willing to face the reality of what this situation was doing to either of us yet, but today it seemed to be coming to light despite my protests. I waited until I heard the front door shut before I grabbed clean clothes and headed for the bathroom.

…

My right leg dangled over the edge of the window sill as I leaned back against the side frame, arm resting lazily over my bent knee as I had done countless times before in any window I entered. _"But you promised you wouldn't ever grow up, in the story."_ Emerick's sweet voice echoed through my head, one of my new students. Apparently he had only learned today who I was and his reaction was nothing short of heartbreaking. He looked like a kicked puppy. Disappoint in me resonated from his eyes. I rubbed the image away by pressing the heal of my hand into my eyelid, tear stains resting below it. This was foolish, I'm grown up now and there's nothing I can do about it and believe it or not I actually enjoy some things about being grown up. The sound of the front door shutting signaled one of the 'things' I enjoyed about being a grown up, entering the premise. This only brought up a new batch of tears as I felt them seep into the corner of my eyes and willed them not to fall. Because no matter how I'd been desperately trying to hide it, it wasn't just sex anymore, it was him. I'd fallen prey to him. He drew me in, and I could no longer resist, at night at the very least. During the day now it was a constant struggle to keep my mind from remembering the prior night, to not find him and give in again. I wondered if he knew. Strangely, I felt as if he viewed me the same way. As if I were something he could no longer stay away from. To push it away and simply say we just needed the sex, the feel of it all, was slowly becoming more like a half-truth. Like we needed the person attached on the other end. I felt like my deal with Rumpelstiltskin was a betrayal. _He deserves to avenge the one woman he loved, doesn't he? But I can't let him get himself killed. But I feel like I'm working with the 'crocodile'. I don't want my magic anymore. He can keep it, even if I'm prevented from returning to Neverland. I have to keep Killian safe, no matter what and if Rumpelstiltskin thinks he can slowly persuade me to do his bidding he's got another thing coming. _

I heard him quietly approach, his boots barely making the faintest of brushing noises as the soles met the floorboards, but I ignored him as if that ever persuaded him to go away. "Petra?" I heard my room door open as his soothing voice lilted in.

I took a deep, shaky breath to try and calm myself. He was in front of me in the next moment, concern filling his features. His hand slowly lifted to cup my cheek and angle my face so that he could see my tears threatening to spill. I tried to jerk away, keep my eyes trained on the neighboring building's brick wall instead of meet his perceptive blue eyes. His grip held firm and he tugged me back to look at him. I swung my leg over the sill back inside. Managing to wrench my face from his grasp I drew the window shut, letting out one more shaky breath before I faced him again.

"Petra, what-"

I yanked him forward by his shirt, silencing him with my desperate kiss for him to shut up and help me escape the world. He kissed me back hesitantly, trying to figure out what the build-up of tears were for, but he gave in and kissed me back in that deliciously intoxicating way of his. I let him lead us to the bed and hover over me once my back was pushed into the bedspread.

…

His steady breathing signaled his easy sleep and echoed through the room in such a contrast to the ragged, heavy gasps that had bounced off the walls an hour earlier. I stared at the ceiling, wishing I could see through it and look at the stars, Neverland's stars.

"_Please." I didn't care that I was begging, it couldn't feel like this. "What is it?" He panted. "Harder." I gasped. His reluctance showed in his darkened, stormy eyes but he acquiesced nonetheless. _I slipped away from the warmth his body emanated and sat on the edge of the bed, leaning over to rest my elbows on my knees and cradle my head. It had felt too meaningful. He hadn't set the usual pace, the slow, deep movements certainly not meant to be torturous as he sometimes liked to do, almost loving in nature. A lie, it was all a stupid lie, doing this. I felt the mattress dip more behind me as if he'd rolled closer. His hand rested on my hip.

"Petra?" He asked sleepily.

I looked at him over my shoulder. One cerulean orb peeked out from a half-lidded gaze. The sleepy haze couldn't mask his confusion or worry in his tone. I forced a small smile, coming out more like an uneasy grimace.

"I just need a glass of water." I fibbed and got up before he could pull me closer to him and examined my actions.

Pulling on the first article of clothing I found, I padded my way out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. Halfway there I realized it was his shirt and was tempted to whip it off and throw it as far from me as possible, but the fabric felt too nice. I retrieved a short glass from the cabinet and filled it part of the way with water. Taking small, meaningless sips of the cool liquid, I heard his stumbled steps from drowsiness behind me.

"You're not telling me something."

"I was under the impression that this relationship wasn't made for heart-to-hearts." I bit back.

He paused. I turned to see the pained expression on his face. _He was hurt? Why the bloody hell did he feel hurt?_

"Do you… want it to be… more?" He asked.

I stilled. My heart beat rapidly, voices in my head warring between "yes" and "no". I shook my head.

"I am not having this conversation with you. It's late." Depositing the glass in the sink, I tried to sidestep him.

He caught my arm. "I know, but please, something's wrong. You help me, I help you."

I tugged my arm out of his grasp. "Go back to sleep, Hook."

He didn't follow me to my bedroom, instead I saw him make his way towards the couch, my heart dropping at the sight.

…

Hook kept his gaze fixed on the ground in front of him. Suicide mission though it was, he couldn't turn back. Revenge was all he had left. If he happened to die in the course of achieving it, then so be it. But he couldn't glance back once. Look for her one more time in the window of her studio or her room. He'd tried last night, even against his own wishes, to show her. Revealing himself to anybody much less a woman was not one of his strong suits. He'd succeeded in doing that once, with Milah. He had been willing try again with Petr- _Pan_, last night but she'd shoved him away showing that she didn't want _him_. Perfectly reasonable, they were supposed to be enemies, to think that they could change that so much as to make them more than even bed companions was absurd. Turning the corner he came upon the street that held the crocodile's shop. His sole hand rested on the hilt of his sword, his hook steady by his side.

…

"_He hadn't even realized he'd passed me! If there is ever the appearance of a 'man on a mission' it was his!" Ruby cried._

"_Watch them." I commanded and rushed out of the studio door._

Now I ran at full speed down the street, flashes of one Killian Jones entering my vision. _Please don't be too late, please! _He was going to get himself killed, no matter how good a swordsman he was, Rumpelstiltskin had magic. I rounded the last corner, darting down the pavement, coming to a halt when I saw him armed with only his hook, his sword knocked away already. A brilliant ball of magic swirled in Rumpelstiltskin's palm. Without a second thought I ran into the alley and blocked his way to Killian.

"What will Bae think?!" I demanded.

"Ah Miss Panore? Or is it Pan? Still not doing a good job on holding up your end of the deal I see."

"Pan get out of here." Killian growled from behind me.

"There is no deal. I never fully agreed. You've been forcing me to obey it long enough. I don't care what you do to me. Stop this."

"Forcing you? I don't recall forcing you to use your feminine wiles to distract him from his plans. You accepted the deal as soon as you started keeping him away. The pirate deserves to die. Step aside Miss Pan. I won't ask again."

"Petra, what is he talking about?" I couldn't turn and face him, even if I hadn't of needed to keep an eye on the magic-man in front of me.

"Our deal, dearie. You know how adept she used to be with magic before she helped you that one time. Apparently regretted her actions so she didn't care what it took to get her power back, and we all know how magic always comes with a price. That price this time was you, pirate. If she deterred you from your revenge so I didn't have to kill you and cause a bit of a rough patch with my son, I'd give her back her full magic capabilities."

There was silence. Killian didn't even have a response to the cold truth.

"I-" I attempted to explain how it wasn't like that but he got his voice back.

"Stop Pan. Move." He ground out."

I only widened my stance. "No." I refused.

Rumpelstiltskin's eerie sneer was chilling. "Very well then."

I grabbed hold of Killian. _Happy thoughts! _The ball of electric magic shot towards us.

**Author's Note: ****Sorry about the cliffhanger, it had to be done. Forgive me as well for the sadness in this chapter. It should be resolved within the next two, promise.**


	18. Chapter 18: Back Here

**Author's Note: ****I know, I apologize that cliffhanger was just cruel and the wait was even more so. But here we are now!**

**Chapter Eighteen: Back Here**

_He wrapped his arms snugly around her waist from behind and rested his head next to her right ear. Dark brown almost black, long strands tickled his neck as the light, salted wind blew in their faces. The sun was just beginning to rise, the hint of pink light shining over the horizon. He breathed in deeply, the familiar smell of the sea and her own smell of lilac bar soap, fresh breezes and ocean spray filtered through his nose. Burying his face in her neck he inhaled again before placing a couple light kisses on her neck. The few crewmembers on deck were waiting to be relieved of their night post so they weren't really paying attention to their Captain's overly affectionate actions, just as he intended._

"_Good morning, love." He murmured huskily. _

"_Good morning Killian." She whispered back._

_He groaned as Milah's soothing voice washed over him, hitting his ears after what seemed like forever. Killian faced the ocean again, resting his chin on her shoulder._

"_I've missed you, Milah." He breathed._

"_I have to, dear. Even when I see you now the real you is rarely present."_

_He started. "What do mean, darling?"_

"_I mean you've changed Killian. I never wanted you to spend your life wishing for death. That's not a life at all."_

_Killian tightened his hold on her a little. "Avenging your death is worth my life."_

"_No it's not. I… I want you to let it go. It's shaped and distorted you enough already, please, be the man I know you can be, the man she knows you can be."_

"_She? What are you saying, love?"_

"_You know who. Please if you loved me Killian, give this up. Live."_

"_Milah, I-"_

"_Shhhh." She murmured softly._

_He buried his face in her neck again and breather her in. Tropical fruit, fresh vegetation, and warm sun filtered through his nose. He pulled back slightly, not appalled but confused. Her dark hair gave way to a lighter brown mixed with gold and amber. The strands brushing her neck blew aside to reveal a puckered scar. _

…

_Take care of him. Take care of him. _

The mantra repeated itself over and over in my mind as I partially came into consciousness. Most likely from a dream I had just had that was slipping from my memory fast. I felt drained. Not even enough energy was reserved for me to open my heavy lids. A sinking feeling entered me when I vaguely realized I felt… different. Almost like a part of me was missing, not a limb, but something inside me. Strangely familiar scents hit my nose, eerie noises that I knew all too well echoed in the distance. There was a hard, almost unmoving figure beneath me. I drifted in and out of this awareness for I know not how long until the figure beneath me coughed and stirred, effectively waking me up from my broken sleep that gave me enough strength to accomplish opening my eyes. I blinked rapidly as the haze cleared, coming face to face with a sleeping Killian. The corner of his mouth had a cut and there was a bruise on his right temple. His sleep didn't look calm and easy, it seemed as if he was in pain. I jerked when I recalled the previous danger we'd been. My head whipped around frantically for any sign of Rumpelstiltskin, but what I found in my surroundings caused me to still once more.

"Oh good gods." I breathed.

A muffled grumble came from the pirate beneath me. I shifted off to his side as best as I could with his arm wrapped around my waist. His hand went to his forehead and massaged the area as if he had a headache. _Reasonable reaction, a majority of the boys had similar symptoms their first time apparating as well… I apparated, I really apparated with someone. _Killian's eyes blinked open rather slowly. Once the bright blues were fully visible he turned to face me, a hazy expression reflecting on his face. He narrowed his eyebrows as his thoughts began to process again and I waited patiently for him to realize what was going on. His eyes widened for a second and he pushed me off, surging upwards into a defensive standing position in front of me. _Is he… trying to protect me? _His stiff muscles remained taut for a moment longer as he took in the environment around us. When they relaxed a little as he realized the 'crocodile' was gone he turned to face me, still sitting on the ground. His expression darkened, no doubt because of the lizard-man's prior statements running through his head as they were mine.

"Pan." He addressed me. "Are we where I bloody think we are?"

I swallowed. "We're in Neverland." It came out softer than I'd wanted.

He paused, his hand curling in a fist and his jaw clenching. "And how the hell did we get here?"

"I don't- I think I managed to apparate us here."

He rubbed his scruff as he released calming puffs of air. "Maybe you should apparate us back. I guess the crocodile made well on his deal with any awareness."

My eyes narrowed. "You actually believed that?"

He snorted. "Can you tell me it's not true? Without lying?"

"What? Y-yes!"

"Sure Pan. Just get us out of here and then you can continue on sputtering."

I growled at him. That's when I realized what was missing, why I felt different. Glancing around I took in the jungle, worrying my bottom lip as I processed how this must have happened.

"You don't want to leave do you? Always wanted to be a child, strange how many "grown-up" things you did to get back and pretend."

I shot up. "Shut up!" Tears welled up in my eyes, his words adding the cherry on top. "Shut up, shut up, shut up!"

He uncrossed his arms and predatorily strode up to me, his face right in front of mine.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you Pan? You-"

"I can't! I can't feel any of my magic! It's gone it's all bloody gone!" I tried to hide the sniffle tempting to be made known.

_Deep breaths, deep breaths, don't you dare cry._

Hook was silent for a moment. "You landed us here with no way back?"

I swallowed back the tears and glared up at him. "Look I didn't do this on purpose. I was just trying to get us out of the way."

"Oh yes, just like you were trying to keep me out of the way of my revenge, and the bloody crocodile?" He growled.

"You do believe what he said?"

"You asserted some of the information yourself."

"It's not what it sounded like!"

"Really, then what the bloody hell did it not sound like! You used me, Petra! You bloody slept with a man to get all your filthy magic back! What the bloody hell do you think that makes you! You're a coward and corrupted wench, and I hope you're pleased because you're back in bloody Neverland where you wanted to be!" He shouted.

Anger and hurt shone in his eyes, giving away his cruel façade he was currently wearing.

"I only semi-agreed to the deal because if I didn't accept he was just going to kill you! If I swore to keep you away he wouldn't harm you, but you had to be an arrogant cod and charge after him! Unlike you it seems I _don't_ _want _you to die! Why do you! Milah doesn't want you to die! I can assure you! She doesn't want you to waste your life like you have been for revenge! I know you think you deserve your vengeance but it won't help!"

Killian's recent dream echoed in his mind but he shut it out. "You don't know a bloody thing about what Milah wants!"

"I know she loves you! If you love someone you don't wish death on them, even if it means being separated! You wish them to live a good life! Not one full of misery!"

"What do you know of love, Petra, hm? Bloody nothing!"

"Bloody everything!" The first tear fell down my cheek at that.

I turned away from him. Choking back helpless sounds and furiously wiping away tears. Inhaling a deep, shaky breath I spoke again.

"It's not… there."

He inhaled, seemed to count to three before releasing the breath. "Not there. Only handy when you want to be elsewhere, but if it's someone else that has the desire to be transported, forget it." His voice came out sharp and sarcastic.

"You think I've stranded us here on purpose? I don't know where that act from back there but it apparently was random, because currently I can't even feel my magic, and there is nothing I can do about it."

"Oh I'm sure we could find a maniac somewhere, make a deal, sleep around, use what we can to our advantage."

"You are a bloody ass that doesn't know what he's talking about."

"I know something when I'm on the receiving end of it, Pan."

"You only know half of it!"

"Well the half I know seems pretty sodding bad! So spare me the details, because I don't want to know more!"

"Stop assuming y-"

"What am I supposed to assume? You cannot look at me and tell me you didn't, at least somewhat, make a deal with my enemy. A deal that would thwart my revenge. And in order to do so you used me, you slept with me as a distraction!"

"I didn't sleep with you to use you!"

"Oh really? I thought was all part of the little agreement we had going on. What was the title you gave it, 'fuck buddies'? Come to think of it I shouldn't be so pissed you used me, after all, I used you, and we agreed to it too."

Because of our yelling match I didn't hear the soft padded footprints as they moved through the trees surrounding us. Neither of us had time to react before my head was violently jerked back and I was forced onto my knees. A thin blade pressed against my exposed neck. In front of me Hook lunged for m attacker but was quickly restrained by those that appeared behind him. They knocked him to the ground. One un-twisted his hook, while another held a similar blade to his throat. Hook's expression was furious. Three male natives stood around him. Extremely tall, muscled, tan-skinned people, dressed in only a leather-skin pants and moccasins. A short sword was strapped to their sides, except for the one who had withdrawn his and poised it at Killian's neck. Thick black paint lined their eyes.

"What are your reasons for being in our territory, pirate?" The low timber voice came from the man holding his knife to my throat.

It took me a minute to realize he was addressing me. "I am _not_ a pirate." I hissed.

He pressed the blade a little harder against my neck as a threat. "What and who are you?"

I almost gave my real name, but remembered they wouldn't know me by that name. "I am Peter Pan."

Each visible native stilled in surprise. "Peter?" The voice was sweeter, but no less firm.

The natives hiding directly behind the neighboring trees slipped out into my line of vision with Tiger Lily in tow, who couldn't have been more than fourteen, still as young as the day her people had appeared on the island. She came closer and peered at me.

"Tiger Lily!"

Her almond eyes lit up. "Peter it is you!" She momentarily directed her attention to the warrior holding me at knife point. "Unhand her."

The blade was immediately gone. I quickly stood only to be nearly toppled over by her hard embrace.

"We thought you dead!" She pulled back and looked at me.

Her face fell a bit. "But… Peter you're… grown."

I swallowed. "Yeah, I'm afraid I am." I glanced over at Hook, murderous expression still in place along with the knife. "Tiger Lily, can you assure your men that Hook is my… escort and let him go?"

She looked at me strangely but proceeded to turn and command it be done nonetheless. Hook yanked his unpinned arms back to his sides. Standing to full height he still had to look up a little at the warrior beside him, but appeared no less dangerous.

"My hook, mate." He growled out.

The native looked to Tiger Lily skeptically, who nodded her consent, and handed him his hook. Tiger Lily faced me once more and motioned me to come closer.

"You and Hook are allies?"

"It's a long story."

"You shall tell it tonight then!"

"Tiger Lily, please, I don't thin-"

"It's already settled. You need shelter for nighttime. Our camp is but a few miles west of here."

The sad thing with Tiger Lily was though she was a skilled warrior she was still an insistent princess, who always got her way. I glanced at Hook once more, who fixed me with an impassively cool look.

I sighed. "Very well. One night."

"Why only one?"

I thought about the only other way to return to Storybrooke. "We need to get to the Hollow."

Her face grew serious. "Have you come back to fight your shadow?"

I froze. _What? _"My shadow?"

"You don't have a new one do you?"

"Well, no." Even now I glanced down to see the low sun creating the dark figures attached to everyone else but me.

"In your absence, your shadow has done… terrible things." She took a deep breath. "We will exchange stories at camp. Come."

I was still stunned and followed rather numbly. _But my shadow was my playmate. A little- okay a lot, mischievous at times, but never cruel. What's happened since I left?_

…

As we made our way through the dense jungle a few warriors split from the group and took to the trees, a similar route I myself had learned to take long ago, but I was fearful of leaving Hook in his murderous state with the remaining warriors. Tiger Lily took the lead and I stayed back closer to the Captain. After glancing back his way a few times he raised his eyebrow and picked up his pace to walk beside me.

"What do you need Pan?" He growled lowly.

I stiffened at his harsh tone. "Are you aware of the reason we will need to go to the Hollow?"

"Aye… we're going to have to speak to Tinkerbelle, won't we?"

I nodded in reply. Another growl rumbled through him, showing the clear distaste for the pixie. She'd had a crush on him a long while ago and did everything in her power to try and get him to sleep with her, even going so far as to remain in her larger form for a few months at a time, though it cost her a great deal of speed in flight. It hadn't ended well, Tink had never given me the details and Killian most certainly hadn't revealed them to me either.

"Sorry." I whispered quietly.

His incredulous look caused me to drop my pitiful stance and harden myself. "Act civilly." I snarled.

He glared back at me. "Certainly, oh, King of the Island." He mocked an old nickname the Boys had given me.

I shot back an equally cold glare before picking up the pace and moving ahead of him a little.

…

My legs no longer seemed to work and I couldn't tell if my feet were even attached to the rest of me anymore. The brown, bobbing curls, reaching just past his ears and hanging in his warm cinnamon colored eyes were all clear signs. It was Curly, sitting in the grass, weaving a crown like I'd taught him. _Why isn't he at our hideout? Or the Hollow? We were only to come to the Natives camp if we were in dire need. _While I had always been on good terms with the chief and his tribe, my Boys had occasionally let their games get out of hand and annoyed the lot. They wouldn't be here if the situation wasn't really bad. I swallowed hard before finally making my legs work again. I noticed Toodles sitting within the entrance of the opened Teepee directly behind Curly, sharpening his spear. Someone made him roll out of the way and a stern looking Rufio, my second in command, slipped out.

"Soldier, have you sharpened your knife?" He addressed Curly.

Curly's springy head popped up. "Uh, I um, no commander! I will! Right now!" The rest of him shot up and made for the tent but my voice broke out above the surrounding encampment's noise.

"Curly."

Curly stopped abruptly. Rufio's gaze quickly directed itself over to me. Toodles poked his head back out the open Teepee flap. Curly turned around and saw me, a small hint of recognition tinting his eyes before he ran straight for me.

"Peter!" Always trustful completely and throwing himself head first into any situation.

His small arms wrapped around my waist and his head burrowed into my chest. "You're back! You came back! I knew you weren't dead! I told them you would return! I was right! I was right!"

I tried to fight back another batch of tears at his excited words and crouched down to hug him back tightly. Another scrawny body knocked into us, followed by two, three, countless more as they all formed a dog-pile on top of me. Exclamations of "Peter!" and "Pan!" and "He's back! He's alive!" echoed throughout the area. Uncontrollable, contagious laughter ran through us. I let the tears spill under the comforting cover of my Boys.

**Author's Note: ****I know she slipped between thinking of him as "Hook" and as "Killian" but c'mon, she's conflicted.** **I am also aware that Hook appears to be a bit of an ass in this chapter but if you were in his position wouldn't you react in a similar way? Thank you all so much for the amount of support you're giving me! You are all absolutely amazing!**


	19. Chapter 19: In My Absence

**Author's Note: ****Thank you all for the massive amount of love and reviews and loveliness! I tried to update again as soon as possible. Hope you like it.**

**Chapter Nineteen (**_**Neverland**_**) In My Absence:**

I let the shadows the dancing fire cast eat me whole as I slunk away from the group surrounding the light source. Orange flames had never been a necessity for me. I was led by moonlight and stars. My new pair of moccasins made no noise among the blades of grass as I moved. Echoes of the story Tiger Lily had just imparted on us filled my head. The grey playmate the fairies had created for me over centuries ago had become a dark source of evil. According to my native friend a powerful genie had taken refuge here in my absence and discovered my shadow. The genie was now gone once more, moved on to another realm, but it had mangled the innocence in my shadow. The shadow had grown lost while I was gone. No longer having a body to interact with it searched for a new meaning. The genie had been fascinated with it, seen the potential in it magically and transferred his dark abilities to my shadow. Shadow was now less Pan and more Jafar, had been the genie's name. Jafar was insane and wicked. In turn he had made my shadow as such, allowing it to attach itself to him for short periods of time, letting it soak in more of him. After Jafar left my shadow, in all its rage at being abandoned yet again, found a purpose. Create a hell. Take away all of Neverland that reminded it of me. Destroy the good, the innocence. Once Tiger Lily had stopped speaking, utter silence had replied to her devastating tale. My green eyes became inflamed from staring, wide-eyed, at the roaring fire, yet I did not shut them. Perhaps it appeared I was in shock, and I was, but the purpose was to keep the tears from falling, to allow the ducts to shrivel before they could produce moisture. After a moment, I stood up and left the circle, disregarding the protocol of requesting leave and bowing to the chief, as well as Tiger Lily's earlier request for a story of my own. My somber reaction must have hit her hard considering she hadn't pressed on for the story as I took my leave.

Now I wandered behind teepees, processing it, feeling a massive amount of guilt sink in, feel completely and utterly at a loss of what to do. That's when I heard sniffling among the erratic snoring and sleeping breaths. Nearing the teepee of my boys, it became more apparent. As I pulled the flap aside and slipped through the entrance my eyes immediately adjusted to the dimmer setting, boys ranging in age from around five to as old as seventeen littered the large teepee's floor. My piercing eyes drifted over each form. When a sharp sniff sounded my attention was immediately drawn to the tightly wrapped up Curly. Carefully stepping over the surrounding boys I moved over to his shaking form. As I crouched down, his head shot up, revealing wet cheeks and trembling bottom lip. I sat down fully, crisscrossing my legs. Instinctively my hand reached up and brushed his dark-brown, mussed name-sake out of his watery eyes.

"What's going, Curly?" I whispered.

He wiped his nose on the back of his arm before answering. "I-I was listening to Tiger Lily speak." He gulped back more tears and shook his head furiously to wish the drops away.

I grabbed his head and held it steady, keeping his gaze locked on mine. "Curly… what, what happened?"

"Shadow, he came, he-he burned down our hideout. B-binky, N-hic-Nibs, F-Finn, C-Cole, they… they, we lost… they're-" He broke out it in quiet sobs.

I quickly pulled him into my lap, tucking his head under my chin. Within seconds my shirt front became dampened. Absentmindedly my fingers brushed through his ringlets, while my other arm wrapped tightly around his shivering torso. Curly was only eight, well, around two-hundred, but he had the mindset and body of an eight year old boy, and he had seen such horrors. I forced back my own sorrow at the loss of four of my boys. I had noticed their absence earlier but had been too afraid to ask. As Curly's quaking sobs quieted down and evened out I narrowed my eyes. Once my shadow or not, lost or not, I would get rid of it, no matter what it takes I would protect my boys.

…

I stayed with my boys a while longer, after I had tucked Curly back under the thread-bare blanket, then I slipped out of the teepee once more. The fire had died down a little but the strength it was at now would remain that way through the night as the patrolmen took watch. The circle had been mostly emptied. Tiger Lily must have retired along with others. I was to share her teepee as I always had. It was then that I caught myself searching the grounds for Hook in taking up my aimless wandering. _What exactly are you planning on telling him, he's right? Or were you planning on yelling at him again? Shut up. _A quick, slip of a giggle grasped my attention and my head whipped in the direction of the sound. There, leading Hook towards her teepee was the infamous Sokwa. A seductive smile painted her lips. Jealousy reared its ugly head as I noticed Hook smiling back, I disregarded the fact that it was a cold smile. His eyes were practically glued to her voluptuous curves, clad in revealing skins and colorful beading. She walked backwards, facing him, her hand gripping his and pulling him after her. They almost reached the entrance to her teepee before she saw me and gasped. I had stopped walking long before and seemed frozen in place until Hook turned to see me. I kept my face indifferent before turning around striding in the opposite direction. My ears couldn't block out the noise of her teepee flap opening. The pace in which I walked picked up as I found a desperate need to get out of there. I wouldn't go too far from the campsite, there was a cliff nearby in which to watch the surrounding sea from. I prayed the waves would calm me.

The dark waters crashed against the wall of rock the cliff provided. I had sunk down to wrap my arms around my knees tightly. I tried to keep my breathing steady, in sync with the waves below, as I watched the foam swirl and the marred vision of the sky being reflected in the choppy surface. My ears pricked at the almost-silent noise of boots moving through grass. I knew who it was, but I didn't want to face him. An aggravated sigh was let out. I quirked a brow but continued to ignore him.

"What is your bloody problem?" He muttered gruffly.

"You mean besides a dark and powerful shadow?" I snapped back.

He walked up next to me so that I could see his boots out of my left peripheral. "You need to spy on me here too?"

"I w_asn't _'spying' I was walking around and stumbled across that little scene."

"Right, Pan."

"You know what Hook?" I shot up and got in his face. "You can screw whoever you bloody want! I wasn't stopping you! I wasn't even intending on finding you! Go back to Sour and have your fuck!"

His hand grabbed my shoulder with a borderline painful grip. "If you don't care, why do you sound so jealous? Sour, really?"

"Her name is Sokwa that means 'sour' in their language, dumbfuck." I tried to shove him away but his grip held firm. "I am not jealous, really, go back and finish whatever that little tryst was, because we need you focused in the morning when it comes time for strategizing."

"What if I don't want to finish 'that little tryst'?" He yanked me closer so. "What if I want to start and finish this one?" He growled.

I made to open my mouth and respond, but his lips descended upon mine with a bruising force. Much to my chagrin I immediately responded with barely contained rage. Our tongues battling furiously as our teeth clacked together. I pulled at him hair harshly as his hook dug into my back, almost breaking the skin and cloth, while his hand moved to hold the back of my head and keep me pressed against him. We fell to the ground with a thud, me on top of him, straddling him, the position all too familiar, comfortable. That snapped me out of it. I wrenched my mouth from his and jerked backwards, tumbling off of him and unsteadily scrambling to my feet.

"No, we can't keep doing this dammit!"

"What I can't use you to relieve tension, but whenever you want a quick fuck I'm to be at your beck and call." He moved to tower over me.

The resounding smack of my palm meeting his cheek echoed around us and his head was knocked to the side with the force. "It was never like that!"

He made eye contact with me again an ugly snarl rumbling in his throat. "It was always like that Pan, you know it, now I know it, you can stop pretending."

"I-I never meant, it wasn't my intention to use you-"

"You cannot look me in the eye and tell me it meant something to you, Petra, so stop. Just… stop it." He sounded borderline defeated.

_I could, if you would have me, if I wasn't such a coward. _I swallowed hard.

"I'm stopping Hook, believe what you will, I'm going to bed so I can focus on more important things in the morning, like keeping my boys _safe_, by helping the natives and by saving this realm. You're stuck here until my magic works again, until then, make yourself useful." Without another glance or word I strode away to Tiger Lily's teepee.

Sleep didn't come easily. When it did it was filled with nightmares of my four truly lost boys dying and Killian shouting at me and his despairing look.

**Author's Note: ****That was really… sad? Angsty? Upsetting? Evil of me? All of the above? I'm sorry, it had to happen. Thanks so much for reading!**


End file.
